Runaway
by Babydoll72489
Summary: Zelda runs away from home after a tramatic incident and meets Link who agrees to take her away to Termina. But secrets unravel and trouble follows.
1. Runaway

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Zelda. TT

* * *

**RUNAWAY**

_Chapert 1 _

_Runaway_

* * *

_Love doesn't always end happily ever after..._

It was a dark stormy night. Theugly, blackclouds covered the land of Hyrule. No one dared go outside, but with the exception of one.

A small shadow raced across Hyrule field. It was a young woman with long strawberry blonde hair. She ran as fast as she could. Breathless, though she would not stop for air.

She would not stop until she found she was unreachable by them. She needed to escape _him_.

She reached her destination when she entered the shadows of Kokiri Forest. She had no idea where she was heading to, not really caring. All she wanted to do was escape the stress of her life and a place to be normally treated. And, of course, escape.

She entered a village. Tears were streaming down her eyes though it wouldn't be noticeable due to the rain. She looked around franticly for any sight of help or at least a place to hide.

She noticed a fairly larger house among the rest. It was a tree house.

Without caring who was in it, she climbed up the ladder and entered the house. There was someone in it as she expected. He looked at her with surprise that this stranger just barged in his house like she owned the place.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright", asked theconcernedmanwhen he saw her tears.

She stood there for a second trying to catch her breath.

"Please help", she said almost inaudible. Suddenly she collapsed on the floor from exhaustion..

With a worried expression the young man lifted her onto the bed and went to go get his friend for help.

* * *

Zelda slowly opened her eyes. She had been asleep for a while now but she was still fatigued from running Hyrule field. The last thing she remembered was running into someone's house and collapsing on his floor.

She looked up to see the young man she had asked for help earlier, He looked her age, sixteen to be exact.

Next to him was a young girl. She studied her. Zelda found herself very uncomfortable now.

"Are you alright, miss?", she asked.

Zelda found her voice. "...yes, thank you.", she said, feeling quite alkward. It wasn't like she usually came running into someone's house, and it sounded weird to be saying pretty much anything to them.

"That's good. You scared me and my friend here. What is your name?", asked the little girl. She smiled warmly, waiting for Zelda to answer.

"My name is Zelda", she answered. She sat up. Zelda didn't like when people loomed over her.

"Well hello Zelda. My name is Saria, and this is my friend Link. So what brings you to Kokiri forest. We haven't had a Hylian here since Link arrived.", she said, indicating to the man next to her.

She looked up at the handsome guySaria was talking about and blushed slightly.

"Hi", he said. "Yoursound oddly familiar... Anyway, If you need to, your welcome to stay here for a while."

"Thanks so much. I'd love that.",Zelda answered. Wow, strangers can be really friendy...

"So why did you come here anyway?", he asked.

Her heart sped up at his question. She hoped he hadn't seen her distress. Should she trust a stranger with a secret?

_I can't trust anyone right now, even if he seems nice_, she thought to herself.

She hesitated trying to think of something. This guy doesn't even seem to know who she is. "Well, I… ran away from home...", she said. Then seeing his concerned expression she added, "For a good reason though. But don't worry about it."

"What? You can tell us.", insisted Link. He looked interested.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now.", she said sadly. Her eyes started to go glassy remembering the days events.

"That's okay. Anyway, its late so I guess you can go to sleep on the bed and I'll just sleep on the floor...or if you want, you can stay at Saria's house", he offered.

"I'm fine. If you want me to leave though, it won't be a problem, I know it's a little weird to have a stranger sleep in your house.", she said, feeling embarresed.

"Nah, I usually don't sleep in my own bed anyway.", he laughed. " Travel a lot.Plus, you aren't a stranger anymore. I know your name."

She laughed at his point. This guy wasn't so bad.

Zelda fell asleep pretty quick, but before,she silently cried thinking about what happened onlyhours before.


	2. Lost Princess

Chapter 2

A Lost Princess

When Zelda woke up she found she was alone in the slightly small, one room house.Shaking the sleep off, sheventured outside to find Link or Saria.

When she was outside she now noticed the breathtaking sight it was.

The trees were unlike the ones near her home. These trees were weeping willows. Dew made the grass look like silver string had been draped across it. There was a stream and a small pond at the end of it.

The sunrise had made the water an orange color. Fireflies flew around even though it was morning. The fireflies were bright too, due to the lack of light because of the trees' shadows.

Something landed on her shoulder. She expected it to be a bug and went to slap it off, but when she looked at it she shrieked.

It was a little person with wings that had a white glow to her.

Out of nowhere Link lifted the creature from her shoulder. Zelda gaped at it. "Wh-… what... Is that?!", she asked hysterical.

"It's a fairy. ", he said simply. "Her name is Navi"

Zelda got up close to it and stared in wonder. She had never seen anything like this before. Only in storybooks.

"So they are real." , she whispered in wonder. He looked at her oddly.

"You don't have fairies?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head, looking around the village. Those fireflies she saw weren't fireflies, they were allfairies.

The hottie of a guy she was sitting next to looked at her oddly. "Do I know you?", he asked, trying to find a familarity.

Her heart stopped for a moment. Possiblyhe knew who she really was. Goddesses, why did she have to be known through Hyrule so well?

"Um...", Zelda hesitated. "No, you must be mistaken."

But then again, when she thought about it, she could have sworn she had seen him before also.

He seemed to let it go, finding it not important.

She noticedthat there were only children walking around. The only teens had been her and Link. Finding it odd, she had to ask.

"Why are there only kids here?", she asked, curious.

"Well, its kind of hard to explain, but I'll try. You see there is this.. Err, spirit called the Great Deku Tree. He watches over these kids. This place is magical I guess and no evil can ever step foot here. They aren't Hylian . They're a separate race called the Kokiri. They never grow up. Plus if they ventured out of the forest they will die. That's why you've never seen them before.", he ended.

"Why aren't you still a child?", Zelda asked.

"That is because I'm not a Kokiri. My mother left me here when I was just a baby. She was dieing and handed me over to the Deku Tree. Saria has taken care of me and been my friend since then.", he answered.

"Wow, I'm sorry that your mother died.", she said solemnly.She knew exactly what _that_ was like.

Link smiled at her. "Why do you have to be sorry? I didn't know her anyway and Saria's more of a mother to me than anyone else.", he said.

"We..", she was cut off by loud horns from the distance.

Her heartinstantlysped up. She knew those horns. Those were the horns of the Hylian guards!

Quickly, she grabbed Link's wrist and hurried into the house.

He looked at her puzzled. "What're you doing?", he asked as he looked outside the window.

Zelda took a look and saw guards entering the village. "And who are they?"

Sheignored his questions, franticly looking for a place to hide herself.

She jumped under the bed and looked up from under the sheets that were dangling to the floor.

There was a loud knock on the door. Link went to answer it.

A tall, large man was at the doorway. "Yes?", Link asked still confused.

"Hello Sir. We were wondering if you've seen this young woman.", he said pulling out a piece of parchment with a portrait of Zelda on it. Link blinked and stared at it for a moment. "Her name is Princess Zelda. She has been kidnapped."

Link glanced at the spot Zelda was hiding. She sucked in all her breath.

_Oh goddesses! Please help me! Please Link, don't tell them_, she thought.

"No Sir, No Hylians have ever really set foot in Kokiri Forest except me.", answered Link.

Zelda sighed in relief. _Bless him_, she thought.

"Very well then. If you do see her I suggest you inform the royal guards immediately.", huffed the man, walking away.

Zelda waited until she heard no signs of the guards and crept from her hiding place. When she got from under the bed she looked up to see Link staring at with his arms crossed. He looked almost amused.

"_Princess Zelda_.", he started. "Maybe that's why you sounded familiar."

Although he looked it, he was not amused at all. He sat down on the bed. "Is _now_ a good time to explain why you ran away?"

Zelda sat next to him. "It's a very good reason, it really is.", she said.

"Oh so when the guards find you and convict me for your kidnapping, I'll use '_it was a good reason'_ for my plead.", he said annoyed having been dragged into something serious.

"Just let me explain.", Zelda said quickly. She wasn't ready to go home. Not after all this.

"You see when a princess becomes a certain age, she must marry to become queen and fill her duties to her land. My mother had believed in marring for love and not politics... On the other hand my father wished to make allies through marriage. The plan was for me to be free to love whoever I wished, but when she died, after my birth, everything changed."

"My father took it as an advantage and betrothed me to a prince when I was five. Just a month ago the prince came to live with us at the castle. He is an awful man and I had no interest whatsoever in him. Just yesterday, my father revealed this news to me and I was heartbroken. I'm not ready to get married. I'm only sixteen.", silent tears fell down her face.

"He's a horrible person.", explained Zelda, trying to justify her run away. "He does sneaky things behind everyone's back. Even my father's. Last night he came into my room and tried to... to..", her voice trailed off. It was too devastating to say.

Link put a comforting arm around her. "I'm sorry.", he said somewhat apologizing for being a smart with her, and for her sadness.

"I escaped from him though. I ran as fast as I could and as far away as possible. He probably made that whole kidnapping incident up to save his own skin. I never want to see their ugly faces again!", she spat.

"How dare my father go against my dead mother's word and betroth me to such scum" Her voice had all disgust possible in it. "I hate being a princess. You never have freedom. You have to live without showing your true feelings.."

"I never thought of it that way."

Zelda jumped. That wasn't Link's voice, it was something high pitched.

She looked up and found the glowing orb, she saw earlier, hovering over Link's head.

Link also looked surprised to see that the fairy had been there listening to them all along. Zelda wiped the tears from her face, glaring at the fairy.

"Well that was very rude!", she commented. "Link and I were having a conversation. It was very personal too."

"Well, excuse me!", the fairy shot back. Her glow turned crimson. "I was nicely taking a nap in Link's cap when _your_ pouting woke me up!", she defended.

"I didn't think fairies were so impolite to eavesdrop on people. I mean you could have quietly snuck out!", her voice was intensifying.

Link just sat back and sighed. He was not at all disturbed by this fight. Navi was always annoying and she didn't happen to be on everyone's good side, even Saria's. He was used to all the bickering Saria and Navi did.

"Well I was right when I thought princess's were a bunch of snob nosed brats!", squeaked Navi angrily.

At the same time Link and Zelda spoke. "I'm no brat!" and "She's no brat" combined into one.

Navi turned t him. A confused orange glow surrounded her now. Did Link just defend this… this _girl,_ over her. He didn't even know her! Navi was his companion not _her_. Link had never taken sides when she and Saria fought.

Navi busting with anger, flew out the window and into the forest somewhere.

Zelda calmed down and sat next to Link again. She sighed.

"Sorry about that. She's always that way. You can ask Saria; they always fight.", Link apologized, embaressed.

"That's okay..", said Zelda. She stared at a point in the room.

She was thinking hard about her situation. Link waited patiently for her to speak.

"..um.. Can I ask you a really big favor?", she asked sheepishly. She couldn't belive she was about to ask him this.

Link shrugged. "Sure, I guess so. Shoot.", he said.

"Can you…", she sighed. "..oh, never mind"

Link looked her strait in the eyes. "No, ask me.", he said interested, sounding as if he was a child, waiting to hear a secret.

"_Well_…", she started. Zelda bit her lip. She knew very well thatthis was a bad idea, but she went on anyway. "You know that guards are going to be everywhere until they find me… I really don't want to go back... ever..._So_ I was wondering… if you could… maybe… take me to Termina?", she asked, making sure to say the last part really fast.

He looked at her in shock. "You can't do that! You're the PRINCESS!"

She winced at the word. How she hated to be called that.

"I've decided that I'm retiring.", she said.

Link still had the shocked face."You can't just leave. Don't you have to take care of Hyrule?", he asked.

Zelda shrugged. "After my mother died my father remarried. The new queen can have a son or daughter, I suppose."

Yes, she had to admit. That was truly being selfish. Putting herself beofre her people...but it _was_ true. The king _could_ have another kid.

Link thought for a second and sighed. "Why not? I haven't been adventuring for a while now, and I've got nothing to lose. Would be pretty fun to go with a cute girl like you. Okay.", he agreed.

Zelda blushed intensely. How charming.

She couldn't believe that his answer was yes though. What a great guy.

"I guess we can leave tomorrow.", he suggested. "I can't believe I'm gonna do this...Well, your going to have to pack some cloths. Maybe Saria can make you some Kokiri cloths for you to wear."

He looked at her cloths. Her silk, white, and purple dress had been stained from mud and such while she was running last night. If you looked at her you wouldn't think she was the princess.

"I've got a better idea..", said Zelda with a sly smile.

* * *


	3. Not Gonna Get Us

_CHAPTER 3_

_Not Gonna Get Us_

"You WHAT???!!!!." .Link exclaimed. "And I thought you were nuts before… Do know how much of a risk that is?"

Zelda smirked. "Yeah… I do it all the time. The guards are idiots.", she explained.

Link gaped at her.

"Do you understand that if I get caught with you, I'm gonna be beheaded or something!"

"Com'n. it would take weeks for Saria to make me cloths. It would be _so_ much easier to just grab some of mine.", she argued.

"Your nuts…", he said simply. He was trying to sound as serious as possible, but the idea had been so funny he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not nuts", she defended playfully. "I just have good ideas that nobody understands."

Link snorted at this. "I'm not coming. You can get your cloths on your own, and if you get caught, it's not my problem."

"_Pllleeeeaaaase_, Link", she wined. "It won't take long, and I guarantee that we won't get caught."

She made sure to look extra cute.Who could resist this?

He huffed then smirked. "Fine."

"Thanks so much!", she said,hurryingout of the house. "So how are we gonna get there?"

She walked alongside him until they came to a tree. Next to the tree was a chocolate mare with a white mane.

"Link, she's beautiful!", exclaimed Zelda. "Where did you get her?"

"Got her from Malon at Lon Lon Ranch.", he answered helping her onto the horse. Zelda sat inbehind him, sidesaddle, staring at his back.

She was deciding weather or not to wrap her arms around him.

He looked over his shoulder. "Well, if you don't hold on your gonna fall off, you know.", he said answering her thoughts.

Zelda cautiously put her arms around him. She never really had any experience with guys since she was always cooped up in her room.

He was nice and warm, and he had really nice muscles. She liked this.

They rode off towards the castle. It was night by now and no one would be able to identify her if seen. They rode past the market and into the clearing before the castle gates.

Link demounted Epona and looked over the corner. "There's guards out", he whispered.

She shushed him and pointed to a wall with vines. He nodded and they climbed up.

Link followed close to Zelda as they walked across the field and climbed up another wall until they got to the side of the castle. They stood there for a moment and he waited patiently for the next move.

Zelda pointed up to a window. Link gaped at it. It was at least twenty feet up!

"How are we goanna get up there!", he whispered harshly.

Before anything else was said, she gabbed Link's wrist and did a spell. In a split second they were standing in her room.

"How did you…?", he started. Zelda shushed him.

"There can be guards outside my room right now!", she hissed.

Zelda went back to her closet and quietly opened it. She took out a rather large bag and started stuffing dresses and such into it.

Link nosily looked around the room. Enjoying the trinkets placed on her dresser. He poked at a small porcelain doll that was mounted on a stick.

His curiosity didn't do him well, for the doll fell of its stand.

With a loud crash, it hit the floor and exploded into tiny, little pieces.

Zelda shot up form her closet and looked at him with terrified eyes.

A "_what the hell are you doing_!" lookwas uponher face.

Outside her door were footsteps. Zelda gasped as she saw her room knob turn slowly.

She thought fast, quickly gabbed Link and her things, and jumped out the window.

She put her hand over her mouth so her scream would be muffled. A second later they splashed in to the cold water of the moat surrounding the large castle. She hoped to goddesses they didn't hear that.

Panic was all that she felt right now as she pulled herself out of the water and climbed a fence that separated the castle yards from the rest of Hyrule, Link alongside her all the time. He was as frightened as she was.

A guard appeared from her window. "You there! STOP!", he ordered.

Out of fear, Zelda didn't stop her legs from moving as fast as they possibly could. Her bag was swinging violently at her side as she ran.

Horns sounded from the castle. About ten guards came running out form inside towards them. Link, running alongside side her yelled out. "Hey! I have a plan! Stop for a sec", he yelled trying to make her hear him.

Facing her, he quickly pulled out his ocarina with shaky hands.

She looked towards the guards. They were only a few yards away!

"Hurry!", she yelled, overwhelmed with adrenalin.

He took it to his mouth and played the Minute of Forest. She held on tightly to his arm, being transported to the Forest Temple.

They stood there on the platform, each breathing heavily. Her legs were shaky due to fatigue. They gave in, making her fall to the ground still conscious.

Link caught her before she fell. "Are you alright?", he asked worried.

Zelda caught her breath and glared at him. "You Idiot!!!!", she exploded. "What were you thinking!!!! I told you to be quiet!! If we were caught, you probably would've been beheaded!!"

He grinned. "_But we didn't_. And it was_ your_ idea in the first place."

She sighed. "Yeah, well it was stupid!"

"But it was fun wasn't it?", he laughed.

She glared at him for a second then burst out laughing. "Yeah it was."

"You should've seen your face when I dropped that doll…", Link said, grinning widley. "You looked terrified."

"Yeah, well you should've seen yours!" , Zelda retorted.

They laughed for a long while until she got extremely tired.

Link was still holding her, but she was on the verge of sleep and she didn't care. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling his warmth as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes to a beautiful morning day. She yawned and stretched her arms out. The sun's rays felt warm on her soft skin. She could hear the noises of the forest. It was so peaceful.

Then she noticed something. Weight was on her stomach.

Then she remembered. Link was right next to her, sound asleep. He had one arm wrapped around her and was mumbling some inaudible things.

We'll, it's better than snoring...

When she saw that his arm was around her, she blushed intensely. What would Impa say if she saw this!?

She carefully tried to move Link's arm off of her. Once doing so she let out a sigh of relief.

...The relief didn't last long though. He had already wrapped his arms back around her.

"Don't… go.. Malon…", he mumbled.

"Malon?!!!", she exploded. Link awoke with a start.

"I'm not _MALON_!!" Zelda was very insulted. She stood up.

"Err… wah?", said Link stupidly.

She glared at him. "You justcalled me Malon!", she yelled.

Link blinked a few times and blushed. "Err…. Sorry?"

"Well-", she was interrupted by a sound in the bushes.

She suddenly got quiet. "Did you hear that?", she whispered.

"Yeah,", he answered.

Just then an arrow whizzed a few inches past Link's head, making himvery pale.

"Let's get outa here!", he yelled, scrabbling to his feet.

"Stop. You princess-napper!", a man from the bushes yelled. He shot more arrows at them as they ran down into the lost woods. One of them hit Link's shoe, but he kept going.

They made their way into Kokiri Village, and slowed down.

Link stood against the wall to catch his breath. Zelda proceeded to walk as if he weren't there.

"Hey, what's wrong?", he asked.

She shot up her nose. "You think a guard scare is goanna make me forget about what just happened?", she asked with venom in her voice.

He rolled his eyes. "Aww, _com'n_. I was asleep. It's not my fault.", he said defending himself.

Zelda didn't respond, she just made her way to Saria's house.

"Fine! I'll be getting ready in my house. I'll call you when _I'm_ ready to leave!", he yelled after her.

Shaking his head, he spoke. "_Girls_", he mutterd to himself. "so sensitive."

Zelda entered the small house that belonged to Saria. She was sitting at a small table eating breakfast. Saria smiled to see her and asked if she would want to sit down.

Zelda slumped over and rested her head and her left hand. "What's wrong?", asked Saria with concern.

Zelda sat for a few seconds then reluctantly said, "He called me Malon."

Saria chuckled at this. "_Ohh_, Link", she sighed. "Cute, but stupid."

Zelda mumbled something inaudible responding to her, along the line of, "_no_, just stupid."

"Don't take it personal. He's just like that sometimes.", she said. "You see, Link and Malon had a relationship once."

"_Oh_", grumbled Zelda.

Saria frowned when she found she was probably making things worse. "Well, I suppose you should get going. Before some guards come back here.'

"Yeah I guess so", she sighed. "I wish you could come, Saria"

"Yeah, me too... But I can't as you know, I will die.", she said sadly.

"How would you know that? It is said that no one would be able to enter this forest, but me _and_ the guards did.", pointed out Zelda.

"Yes, well I am not sure. All I know that is I'm supposed to stay here anyway and watch over the forest…. I would love to go on an adventure… Link always makes it out to be wonderful, but my place is here and I have to fulfill my duty to the forest."

"That's very wise of you to think.", said Zelda, feeling sort of guilty that she was leaving her country.

...Sort of.

"Yes, well, I've been around long enough. You'd think I'd be stupid if I didn't posses knowledge being so old.", she sighed. "Well, off you go."

Zelda bid farewell to her friend and headed outside lugging her bag with her.

Outside Link stood with Epona, ready to leave.

"Look, I'm… sorry.", he apologized. Zelda jumped on the horse and held onto him.

"Yeah, fine", she said though not meaning it. She wasn't going to forgive that easily.

"The only way to Termina is through the lost woods.", he said over his shoulder.

They entered the woods and were trotting for a while. Zelda, having nothing better to do, fell asleep, resting against Link's back.

When she opened her eyes , they had reached Clocktown. They were inside the clock tower and Link was waiting patiently for her to wake up.

"Here we are.", he said. Zelda rubbed the sleep from her eyes and wobbly dismounted the horse.

They slowly opened the large door of the clock tower and stepped into the light…


	4. Dinner and a kiss

After like forever, I have finally updated….yay

Sry, writers block n procrastination should be a disease!!!

THANX FOR REVIEWING…

Sawyerzelda: Yeah I have seen Moulin Rouge… I love that movie! n thanx for reviewing ALL my chapters!

Catlin: THANX

Berlin'sBrownEyes: hehe… I couldn't help it.. I had to put Malon in that. Its like the perfect moment n then Link had to ruin it. Hahaa…um., .I thought it was funny…yeah I have a weird sense of humor…hehe

Ayachan21 : Yeah, Link is stupid. Lol. I don't enjoy Malon too much either…especially when its relating to relationships. Link/zel all the time!!

R&R

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Dinner n a kiss

Zelda squinted as they stepped out of the clock tower. When her eyes adjusted to the light her first view of Clocktown was seen.

It was very different from Hyrule. This was a small open area which seemed to be only part of the town. The clay walls stood high. It was more homely than Hyrule, she thought.

Link lead her to the left of the town. They walked around for a few minutes until they came to a building with a sign that read, "Stock Pot Inn".

"This is the only place to stay in Termina", stated Link. They entered the inn and waited for someone to come at the reception area.

A woman steeped out behind the wall and came to the desk. "Hello, my name is Anju. Would you be renting a room?", she asked.

Link came up close to the counter and said yes. The woman handed him a key and Link paid for the room. He motioned Zelda to follow and took her bag for her. They walked up the stairs until they got into the room.

Zelda peeked her head in. It was a small room, though there were two beds. She was relieved at that, for sleeping with a man in the same bed without being married was her idea of wrong. She thought of this and remembered that her and Link slept beside each other in the woods. 'That _was_ only on the ground though', she thought.

There was one window in the room which was right in front of them. It was small and let little air in the room. 'Oh well', she thought ' This'll have to do for now.'

Link and her entered the room and started to unpack their things. Link had brought some extra pairs of tunics that were red and blue. Before they had left the castle, Zelda had remembered to bring some of her money with her. She knew she needed money if they were gonna eat and such.

Zelda sighed and laid back on the bed. She was still dizzy from sleeping all the way to Termina. She looked up at Link, who was stuffing his tunics into a dresser. She turned her to look out the window. It had been hours since they had left Hyrule and her stomach was growling. "I'm hungry", she blurted.

"So am I!", something else squeaked. Zelda eyes widened as she stared at the ceiling.

'No,", she thought. ' NO!!! It can't be' She hesitated to look to the side. 'Please don't let it be…'

She looked over to see, who else, Navi, the glowing ball of annoyance. "No!!!!"., she yelled at the florescent ball, flouting over Link's head. "What the hell are you doing here!"

The fairy turned green. "What, you don't love me?", asked the fairy sadly.

Zelda blinked. "What are you psychotic?!!! You're the most annoying thing ever to be put on this planet!!!" Zelda got up and stormed out of the room.

Link, blinked, still confused that Navi had slipped into his hat when they were leaving Hyrule. He glared at the fairy, and hurried after Zelda, leaving Navi alone in the small room.

Zelda stomped down the stairs and outside. She really hated that fairy. 'All fairies should die, if there like that one!' ,she thought furiously. Zelda wasn't exactly sure why she had to storm out of that room. Maybe it was what she feared she would do to it if she stayed.

Zelda quickly opened the door and marched out, unaware that Link was trying to catch up with her. She was so frustrated not to notice someone was standing there, and she bumped into him, falling to the floor.

"Ow!", she exclaimed rubbing her head. She looked up to see what she had bumped into. A hooded figure loomed over her. All she could see was his mouth, due to the shadows of the hood.

Zelda turned bright red with embarrassment. ' so much for princess's being graceful', she thought. Link walked out, seeing her on the ground, he helped her up.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going.", she said trying to hide her embarrassment. The hooded man smirked.

"That's just fine, miss", he answered. He walked off to the right of the village and disappeared. Link and Zelda were left standing alone.

Link grinned. "What, you didn't see him? Blind with fury are we?", he joked. Zelda reddened even more now. She crossed her arms and stormed off the other way.

"Hey, wait!", he said grabbing her shoulder. Zelda felt her heart flutter at his touch. She turned around to meet his face. "You said you were hungry?"

She remembered this and nodded her head. "Well then do you suggest that we go eat?", he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just as long as that stupid fairy doesn't come along." , answered Zelda. He laughed at this, and hooked arms with her so her could lead her to a place to eat. She sighed inwardly with delight.

When they entered the tavern, they were seated immediately by a hostess. She grinned when she saw the young couple and winked at Zelda. That was the girl's way of saying 'good choice'.

Zelda blushed a little. She was going to tell her that they were just friends, but shrugged it off thinking it would be kind of rude towards Link. The young hostess lead them to the corner of the restaurant and seated them in a booth.

"What will ya'll be drinkin tonigh?", she asked. The woman had some sort of accent. Zelda couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Just water please.", said Zelda. Link nodded to the waitress, indicating he wanted the same. She looked at them a little weird, but shrugged and went off.

"Guess teens usually order alcohol.", commented Zelda after seeing the confused face of the waitress.

"Yeah, well they give it out here illegally. No one ever reports it though.", he said.

"You seem like you know this place well, Link.", she said. "How many times have you been here?"

"Not much. I used to go here as a little kid, cause I had nothing better to do.", he answered.

"Oh..", she replied, observing the people in the room. She stopped when she got to the bar. The hooded man that she bumped into not that long ago, was sitting there. He had already bought a fairly large mug of rum. It was halfway drunken. Surly he had only been there for a few minutes. She scowled at the man for being able to scarf down such an amount of rum in that time.

Link noticed her disgust. "Yeah, they're all drunks in this town. All they do is come here."

"oh…", she said still staring at the man. There was something about his grin. She saw it somewhere before, but she couldn't remember. The waitress came back and put down their drinks.

"So, ya ready to order?", she asked. Zelda snapped out of her state of concentration. She looked up. Link was waiting for her to order first.

"um… chicken salad?", she asked. The waitress nodded and looked over at Link.

"Just chicken." , he said.

The waitress put on a sincere, but fake smile. "Ya orders will be here within ten minutes.", she said walking away.

Link and Zelda sat in awkward silence for a minute. She had no idea what to talk about. Thoughts ran through her head, but she dismissed them, thinking it would be a stupid subject.

"So..", he broke the silence. "Have you ever traveled anywhere else than Hyrule?"

"Well… I've been to the surrounding cities of Hyrule…oh, yeah, I've been to Artania. That's about it though."

"Oh, I've been there! That place is a nonstop party. It's great.", he said.

Zelda had only been there on business matters with her father. She had heard of the great night parties held there. Every time she tried to sneak out she was always caught. "Unfortunately for me, I could never attend the parties. My father said 'it's not fit for royals'", she said in a mocking voice of her father.

He laughed. "Well, he's kinda right. I wouldn't think a person like you would like those kinds of parties"

"What's that supposed to mean?", she said almost hurt. "Just because I have the title of royalty, doesn't make me have the personality of one. That's so stereotyped of you."

"Sorry….I just would think, your so used to balls and such that it would be too crazy for you.", he said, but once he finished the sentence, he knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"_OH really_!", she practically yelled. Everyone in the tavern stopped what they were doing and stared. "I have you know, _Link_, that I can handle plenty!"

Link leaned over the table trying to calm her down. "Shhh, Zelda your making a scene.", he whispered.

Zelda looked around to see everyone watching. Her cheeks went pink, for exploding like that, as she slowly sat back down. She took in a deep breath, and let it out. "…Sorry…"

"…err…that's okay…", choosing his words carefully so that he didn't set off another time bomb.

"That was very unprincess-like of me to do.", she said. "I…I should go back to the hotel now…" Zelda got up from her chair.

Link grabbed her hand. "No, its alright, sit down.", he said.

"Link, everyone in here thinks I'm a lunatic.", she whispered.

"I don't", he said. Zelda melted at this. She didn't show it though. Quietly, she sat back down.

After dinner, Link and Zelda walked back to Stock pot inn. When they entered there room, they went to sit on the same bed.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner, Link… I'm really sorry I yelled at you like that.", said Zelda.

"That's okay. I deserved it anyway.", he said smirking, "I'm sure you can handle more than normal princesses can."

"Yeah, I guess…."

"But, do you mind if I test that theory?", he asked.

Zelda smirked, not knowing what he was referring to. "What do…", she started, but couldn't finish. Link kissed her. She knew it was right to pull away, but she didn't want to escape this wonderful, new experience. She had never done this before, and she certainly didn't want to stop. Before things could get any further, Link pulled away smiling.

Zelda was a bit shocked, but more so satisfied at his action. "I guess your right. You can handle a lot.", he laughed. He went to his bed and tucked himself under the covers. "Goodnight, Zel."

Zelda sat still in the dark of the room. No matter what horrible thought entered her mind, she couldn't get rid of the smile that seemed to be plastered on her face. She slowly tucked herself into the bed, trying to fall asleep, holding back a joyful scream…


	5. Threats

Man, I couldn't think of anything to start this chapter. Well, until I did…. So READ!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Threats

Zelda woke up the next day in a abandoned room. Link had already left for breakfast, she guessed. She thought about last night. That was her first kiss, well, the first one that actually meant something.

_He_ had kissed her before only out of lust. He wasn't sincere or anything. All he wanted was to get her to be his queen. That would never happen if Zelda had something to do with it.

"Why dread on such a thought when it will never happen again?", thought Zelda. "All that matters now is that I'm not a princess anymore, I'm just a normal person like everyone else." She sighed. That would never be true. Even if she denied it, she would forever and always have the bloodline of the royal family.

She stretched on top of the white sheets of the bed. It was such a nice feeling to wake up when you wanted to. She had no responsibilities now, and that's the way she wanted it to stay. She let out a fairly large yawn, and stretched once more, letting fresh air enter her lings.

In the corner of her eye, she saw that Navi was sitting on a shelf. She wasn't moving, just starring. Zelda could feel the fairies gaze upon her.

"What are you looking at?", she asked sourly. Slowly, Navi's white glow faded into a dark pink.

"I saw you last night…", she said in her lowest tone possible.

"What's your point?", she snapped.

"Stay away from Link. He's not right for you..", she said flatly. It was almost as if she was trying to scare Zelda.

"And just who is?", she asked.

"HE'S MINE!", yelled the fairy. Zelda was a bit shocked at this. A fairy falling in love with a Hylian? How funny the idea was.

"Just how do you think your going to stop me? Anyway, you're his guardian not his lover!", Zelda shouted.

In an instant, the fairy turned crimson. "If you don't, then I'll make sure something will happen to you."

"Is that a threat?!", she demanded.

"Oh, you think!?", screeched Navi.

"And just how is a little bug like you, going to do any damage to me whatsoever?", asked Zelda. She thought this was such a joke.

"You wait princess, you wait!", she yelled.

"That's it, I've had enough of this!", Zelda ran out of the door, and slammed it behind her. Zelda and Navi had been so loud that some people were peeking out of their doors to see what the commotion was about. Zelda recognized some of them to be from the restaurant last night. When they saw her, they simply shook their heads and went back into their rooms. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see you people hang around a fairy, and not start something.", she said to herself. Zelda thought of trying to find Link, so she went downstairs. She found him sitting down, eating waffles.

"Looks good.", she said. He looked up quickly. Link handed noticed her walk in. He smiled.

"Morning.", he said. "Sleep well?"

"Pretty good I guess. At least I didn't have to wake up early like I usually do in the castle."

"Why would you have to wake up early. You're a princess, you should do anything you want."

"You have no idea.", she grunted. "You always have to be meeting Dukes and Duchesses, and other important people. You never have your own time."

"Oh…", he said. "Well…. Err, you hungry?"

"Um…. Yeah actually.", she said, feeling her empty stomach.

Link offered some of his waffles, and Zelda took them willingly. She took a bite of the waffle and sighed.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Absolutely nothing! I love waffles! I haven't had one in years.", she said, taking in more.

"Are you serious? That's depressing.", he laughed.

"Tell me about it. I'm not allowed to eat them. The cooks said I have to keep my figure.", she said. "But, I can easily do that with a bit of exercise. I think they just want to deprive me."

Link snorted. "A deprived princess, huh?"

"Oh, please… You would hate it." At this time she was swallowing down large amount of the waffles.

"Maybe there was a good reason they didn't give you waffles.", he joked. Zelda noticed her unladylike manners, and slowed down. This made Link laugh even more.

When they had finished breakfast, Link suggested they take a walk to the bay. Zelda had gone to the marketplace before they went, so they would have something for lunch.

Zelda took in a large amount of air and sighed. She felt the suns warm rays on her skin.   
"Isn't it such a nice day?", she asked.

"Yup", he replied.

A thought pooped into her mind. Were her and Link together? Was last night just a fling? Did he really like her. She got up the courage to ask him. "Link, do you like me?"

He was a little taken aback at the question. "Well, yeah…"

"No, I mean more as a friend…", she urged.

"Do you want me to be more as a friend?", he hinted. Zelda blushed slightly.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you like me?", she asked, trying to get away from his question.

Link blushed a little. She could tell it was true even if he denied it. "Well, kinda…"

She got a little annoyed. "Please tell me a strait answer. Was your kiss sincere last night or not?"

He sighed. No point of hiding it. "Yeah, I like you, Zel.", he said. "Now you answer my question."

"Well…..", she grinned. She didn't care that she knew this guy for only three days, she totally liked him. "I don't know…", she teased.

"Com'n , I had to answer your question.", he urged.

"Well, what do you think?", she played. They had just entered the beach and her feet were burning due to the hot sand. She wanted to yell out so bad, and run to the water, but she wanted to know what he would say. She bit her lip to hold it in.

"No one knows what _you_ think.", he joked. She responded by hitting him playfully.

"_Shut up_!", she laughed. "It's not like guys are really easy to figure out either."

"I didn't say girls were hard to figure out, I said you were.", he grinned.

"Well, maybe someday, you'll be the first to figure me out.", she said, and left the conversation at that.

They set up the blankets and laid down some food. It took longer than she had thought it would to get there.

* * *

Overall the day was fun. They had gone swimming, ate lunch, and relaxed. It was paradise to Zelda. She almost forgot she was a princess, and thought herself as a normal girl.

Link and Zelda sat together watching the sunset. The beach was abandoned now, everyone had left for dinner. The people seemed happy to see that Zelda wasn't coming along to eat.

Zelda had absentmindedly rested her head on Link's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind at all though. "Isn't such a breathtaking site?", she breathed.

"Yeah…."

It was getting a little cold. Zelda shivered. At that, Link put an arm around her to give her warmth.

She looked up into his eyes. How beautiful they were. Deep sea of blue. She could stare into them forever.

"Let's make a promise… You and me, let's just be honest.", she said, breaking the silence. "I like you a lot Link. I know you like me back."

"Your right…", he sighed. "So…. Does this mean we're together?"

She laughed. "Your _so_ romantic", she joked.

"I can show you romantic if you want.", he said.

"_Really_?"

"Really, really.", he said, finishing with lifting her head slowly to his lips until the touched. Again the feeling of heaven, Zelda felt.

'okay, he really _is_ romantic.', she thought, as he was holding her.

He slowly broke apart to her. She couldn't help but smile.

"What do you think?", he asked, grinning.

"Very romantic…", she said, leaning in asking for more…

From a high hill, two watched the couple. Together they watched as the pair cuddled the night away.

* * *

If you have ever heard the song: Not goanna get us, well one of the lines are from that. I thought it would be a cute phrase to use. So in case I get convicted of anything…. I do NOT own the damn song, okay?

BYZ… R&R


	6. Shadowed Terros

Okay HI!!!!!!…. Thanx for the reviews .

Alright, I think I'm going to focus more on this story more so than the other cause it seems like you guys like this more. KK?…. Don't worry, if u like that one too, well I WILL finish it, I just kinda wanna work on this one right now.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Shadowed Terrors

"Link…. Link, I like this one. What do you think?", asked Zelda, holding up two dresses. They were both made of fine silk and were equally pretty on her.

Link rolled his eyes. "They both look good on you. It wouldn't matter which one you bought.", he answered.

She sighed. "Please just give me a straight answer…." She held up them both.

Link came up close to her, knocked the dresses out of her hands, and wrapped his hands around her waist. He looked her strait in the eyes and said, "If there were no dresses in the world, and you had to wear tunics, you'd still be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

She smiled, and lifted her head to kiss him. After a few days, she had got used to this kissing concept. Nothing could stop her from being with Link. That stupid fairy had been gone since the night Zelda and Link got together. So much for threatening Zelda.

Though the nuisance was gone, she began seeing the hooded man around more often. He wasn't just walking around like normal people would. Instead, Zelda would see him out of the corner of her eye, lurking in the shadows. Whenever she turned around to get a better look at him, he would always disappear.

Zelda had her arms around Link's neck. She completely forgot they were in a public place. "_ehem_…. Excuse me, but do you happen to plan to buy something, or use this place as a make out area?", asked a salesman. Zelda and Link quickly broke apart to the salesman's presence. He didn't look happy.

"Err…. Yeah, um, I want to buy this one please.", said Zelda, very embarrassed. The salesman grabbed the dress, and turned around to get to the register. Zelda and Link followed. She looked back at him with a grin.

"The price is 80 rupees.", declared the man. Zelda paid, she had refused when Link had insisted on paying. They went on their way into central Clocktown.

"Are we done shopping?", whined Link. He sounded like such a kid to her.

"_Yes_… What do you want to do now?", she asked. His face lit up. She had promised that after they went shopping she would do what he wanted to do.

He grabbed her hand, and led her outside of Clocktown to where Epona stood, waiting for them. They mounted her and rode towards Romania Ranch.

Epona flew through Milk Road, and into a large field with a ranch on the side. Outside, two redheaded girls stood, waiting for them. One was, what it looked, only about two years younger than she. The other looked like she was in her twenties.

"Hey Link!", called the younger one.

"Hi, Creamia.", said Link, getting off of Epona. "Zel, you remember yesterday that I went to the ranch right?"

"Yeah.", she said hopping down. "You never told me what for though/"

"Well, Creamia, why don't you go get the surprise."

"Okay!", she said happily, skipping around back of the barn.

Zelda gave Link a questionable look. "What surprise?"

"You'll see.", he whispered in her ear.

Then, Creamia came back. Not alone though. She was leading an all chocolate mare.

"She's yours.", he said.

Zelda screamed with joy. "LINK!!! OH MY GOD!!! Are you serious!?" She ran up to the mare and hugged around her neck. Link followed next to her.

"Very serious.", he said. Zelda whipped around, and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him lovingly.

"Oh, Link. Thank you so much!", she said excitedly. "I can't explain in words how happy I am!"

"No need…", he said, followed by a kiss.

"What shall I name her?", she asked, still overjoyed by the large present.

"Whatever you want.", he said.

"Hmmmmm….. How about… Anastasia?", she asked the horse. "How would you like that name?" The horse answered with a happy neigh. Zelda laughed. "Oh, and what a smart horse you are."

"Then Anastasia it is.", exclaimed Link.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of hugs and kisses. No matter what, nothing could spoil the young couple's happiness. After dinner, Zelda decided that she wanted to take a walk by herself to have some thinking time. Link didn't mind since he was extremely tired. Right after Zelda had left, he fell asleep.

Zelda was walking through the deserted streets of Clocktown. This was her favorite time to walk. When everything was silent, and she could practically hear her thoughts.

She quietly strolled through the shadows, closing her eyes in deep thought. Zelda went on for awhile until she heard faint footsteps. She tried to ignore it, thinking it was her imagination. The footsteps became stronger after a few minutes.

She new it was real, but kept telling herself not to panic. Her heart rate sped up as the footsteps got closer. Zelda quickened her steps, but not to the point noticeable. If she had an attacker, she didn't want him to know she knew he was there.

'don't look back. Do anything, but look back', she thought. She looked for a sign of shelter anywhere, but it way to dark to see. Then the footsteps behind her started to run. 'Oh, my god', she panicked.

Zelda started running as fast as she could. No matter what, she wouldn't let anything get her. Then it happened. Someone grabbed her arm violently. When she was turned around, all she could make out was darkness.

Her eyes grew wide as she screamed out. Zelda tore free of the hand , and started running away again. Out of terror, she couldn't stop herself from breathing hard. She tried an tried, but she couldn't calm down. Now she was stumbling all over the place. Her lungs started to get heavy. Not enough air was reaching them.

It was so dark. She held out her hands, rushing through the black curtains of the shadows. There was no point of having her eyes open, it would do no good. Suddenly, her foot caught on a small rock. Zelda came crashing to the ground. Her head felt numb. She looked up to the corner to see that there was one torch aflame. It looked as if she was in a courtyard or something.

The flame was hazy, as if everything were going to fade. Then she saw them. Two feet walked up to her head. All she could make out were the boots the person was wearing, but then she noticed something floating in the air. She knew at that second it was Navi.

'oh…no…', she thought. As she slowly closed her eyes, and blacked out.

* * *

Sorry if that was soooooo short, but don't be sad, cuz I'll probably update like in a day cuz I just wanted to have a cliffy. I know… evil!!!!!. But the next one will be longer…promise!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!


	7. The Rose

_WARNING: i think you might hate me after this chapter.... waaaahhhh TT_

_well im going to answer some reviews now..._

_Nicole: well THANX . I'm glad i made you laugh.... i was thinking bout putting this in humor too, but i decided not to due to this chappie. Also i went back and reread the other chapters and i can't believe how much of a brat she is. wow you were right. hehe...sry _

ComanderLink_ : lol... i don't think we're going to see Link go syco in this story. lol.... but i'm glad you like it anyway _

_And thanx all you other reveiwers!! _

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 7_

_The Rose

* * *

_

Zelda woke up to find herself in a large plaza. She held her throbbing head as she slowly sat up. In front of her lay a single, red rose. She picked up the rose to examine it. Then the realization hit her.

What happened last night? Her heart raced as she remembered what happened. She remembered the man that was chasing her, and her falling and losing consciousness.

She looked down to see her dress was torn above her knees. Horror raced through her as she realized what could have happened to her. She tried to think of anything else that could've happened, but the same thought kept coming up. She let tears flow freely down her face.

'it can't be…. It just can't…. things like this don't happen to people like me..', she thought nervously. Zelda started to sob now. She curled up into a small ball. Tears cascading down onto her torn dress. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest , and buried her head in her knees.

Zelda slowly inched her way to the corner of the plaza, and rested her body against the wall. Between weeps, she prayed to the goddess's that this was just a horrid dream that she would wake up, in her bed at the hotel.

She heard fast footsteps coming her way. Zelda tried to muffle her cries so she wouldn't be noticed by the passer by. Her breath came in quick gasps, though. Still having her head in her knees, she felt gentle hand take her shoulders.

"Zelda.", came a concerned voice. It was Link, no doubt. Link looked down at her torn clothing , and then he knew. Without another word, his arms surrounded her and carefully lifted her up. She felt him walking steadily towards the Stock Pot Inn.

At good pace, he carried her up the stairs, and into the room. Slowly, he let her down on the bed. Tears had dried and now her face was sticky. Zelda let her hand fall to the bed. Her hand opened up to let the rose free, onto the bed. It was bloody because she had been squeezing the thorns in the pain she felt emotionally. She looked up to see Link terrified.

"Zelda, tell me…. What happened.", he asked. She tried to speak, but only jumbles of words of confusion came out.

"I..I ..I don't…..", she struggled. Nothing she could say would make sense.

"Zel, I need to know. I need to help…. I need to get the person who did this to you… Please try..", he said upset.

Zelda took in a large breath and started again. "I… I was… walking. Then I heard something…. I walked faster. It ran after me and grabbed my arm." She looked down at her arm. There was a red mark in the shape of a hand.

"I..I broke away and…. ran some more… Then I tripped… over something. I don't know what it was…"

"That's not important, just go on.", he urged.

"I was on the ground…. It was so dark…. Then I fainted.", she finished. She looked up into his eyes. "That's it…."

"Who did this to you?", he asked.

Zelda shuddered. She had no idea. She knew no one in this town. Anybody could have done it. Then she remembered.

"Your fairy…", she said in monotone.

"What?", asked Link confused.

"Navi, she was there when I blacked out. I saw her.", answered Zelda.

"Are you sure?", he asked in disbelieve.

"Yes!", she snapped. " She even warned me."

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me that if I didn't stay away from you, I'd regret it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she loves you!", cried Zelda.

Link blinked, very confused and taken aback. His confusion quickly turned to anger. "So she goes and gets you rapped!!!", he yelled in vain. Zelda flinched at the word 'rape' .

He turned back to Zelda and took her into an embrace. "Oh, Zel, I'm so sorry. I should have never…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's not your fault, Link", she said numbly. "It's mine. I should've took the threat seriously. I should've backed away from you before we got close."

"No…. Then I never would have fallen in love with you."

Zelda looked up into his eyes. He truly meant it. Her grew glassy. All these emotions were tearing her apart.

"Link, I love you too…", she cried. Resting her head on his shoulder, new tears came freshly down her face.

"Don't worry. We'll get over this together.", he whispered.

"I hope so….."

For the rest of the week, Zelda kept hidden inside of the room. Link had brought her food and such.

She felt like never leaving that room. She was too afraid she might find her attacker. Link was very understanding, even thought he really wished she'd get some fresh air.

Besides her depression, she couldn't bare to look Link in the eyes. She wouldn't even hug or kiss him. Sometimes she could feel his hurt that somehow radiated among the room. In her mind, it would be awkward to even talk.

She was deeply embarrassed. She could not express her feeling to the one person she cared for. Her life seemed ruined, just because of one person. One person could change their world forever.

But one day, Link had managed to make her smile.

Link walked in the room. A bundle a flowers with a card attached to it, was in his hand. Zelda took them gratefully and read the card. She could tell he wrote it due to the messiness.

Zelda

I love you so much

Words can't explain

If you ever left me

> I would feel the deepest pain

I'll always stay with you

Till the very end

Be by your side

To broken hearts I'll tend

You belong to me

And I to you

We've only been a month

But so much we've been through

Zelda your all I need

Maybe your kisses too

To say these three words

I love you

Zelda looked up from the paper with a smile she hadn't shown in days. She couldn't believe Link, a guy, could write such a poem. Yes, it was a little.... different, and it wasn't the best poem she had read, but it came from his heart.

"That was beautiful, Link.", she said, giving him a hug. "Thank you."

He willingly welcomed the hug, for her had not gotten one in at least a week. Instead of breaking apart, they stood still for a moment, enjoying each other presence.

She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. It seemed he was doing the same.

"I love you", she whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you too, Zel.", he said. Noticing it was late. "Zel, you tired. We can go to sleep if you want."

"Yeah…", she said lazily. Link guided her to her bed and laid her down gently. He kissed her forehead and got up to go to his bed.

"Wait.", she said faintly. "Please sleep beside me." With that, Link turned around and tucked himself under her covers.

Slowly, she turned herself around to face his back. She wrapped her arms around him. Together, they slowly feel into a deep sleep.

.

* * *

....do u hate me??? (ducks from flying knifes) I guess so.... TT plz don't flame me.... look shes okay.... she not dead...(ducks from more knifes) okay bad babydoll bad! Plz keep flames to yourself, if you don't like it then don't leave a reaview and i'll just know it was bad. Waaaahhh....um ok? Review...?? 


	8. Healing

From now on I will be known to put song lines into my story. …so this is my disclaimer for the whole story that I do not own any of those nifty little rhymes in there.

Now for the story.. R&R!

* * *

_CHAPTER 8_

Healing

Zelda woke up early still holding on to Link. She slowly withdrew her hands from him and rested them behind her head. She stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

Beside her, Link stirred. His expression told her he was dreaming. He looked determined to find something or someone. 'I wonder if he might be dreaming of me?'

She smiled at the thought. No other guy had ever made her feel this way. She felt she was truly blessed to have him.

Throughout her life she was sad. She had no friends, except for Impa, who was more like a mother. Most of her life had been spent in the castle grounds. Everyday she would linger in the courtyards or stay in her room. She was never allowed to go anywhere or make any friends. Her father was too afraid he might loose the only thing he had left.

Her father had loved her very dearly. He was just blind to her sadness. He had no idea how to raise a girl, so he hired Impa. The poor, little princess hardly ever saw her father. The little, sad princess that she used to be, grew up into a depressed, hallow teenager. That's how it was. She learned the hard way that the saying was true. Money cannot buy happiness.

Her life was a mess. She had even considered jumping into the Gerudo River various times. She considered the fall would get her and she would just wash up on Lake Hylia's shore. Yes, she was that unhappy at one point. In her perspective, it didn't matter how high of an authority she was. She was a slave herself. A servant to her land and to her people. She was as free as the workers in the kitchen. All she wanted was to be able to go on an adventure. But that would never happen if she stayed.

Everything seemed to turn around when she met Link though. He had given her light. Even before they had come together, she felt a reason to go on. He had helped her so much, and he had no idea. She never expected that running away would bring so much good.

At first, she had been a bit snobby to him. Well, she was a princess and your bound to grow up somewhat spoiled. Everyday, though, she began to act more and more like a normal person. And she felt like one too. She felt she was no longer bound to the responsibilities of being a royal. No longer having to deal with politics or other country's problems. She had no care in the world for them, and best of all, she felt no guilt either.

He had saved her in more than one way. She was grateful for that. She couldn't believe that something great had come her way. People misunderstood royalty so much. Villagers would pray to the goddess's that one day they would be royal, yet every night Zelda had prayed that she would wake up normal.

Even though something horrible had happened here, she could not regret ever running away. She had to admit, out of something so bad, came a wonderful thing as well. That was him. She had someone to love. Earlier in her life she never would think something like this would happen to her. Now it did. She looked over at the one she loved.

Link cringed in his sleep. He must be having a bad dream. Zelda took this as an opportunity to calm him.

In a soft, song voice, she whispered to him. "Where did I go right? How did I get you? How come all this blue sky is around me, and you found me. Where did I go right? How did I get you? I don't know how I did, but somehow now I do…", she sang. That was a lullaby Impa used to sing to her when she was little.

Link's frown turned back into a soft smile. She giggled at this. "Always works." Slowly, Zelda crept from the bed, careful not to disturb him. Once she accomplished that, she hurried to the closet to change into a sundress.

Today she was going to go outside for the first time. She was going to thank Link for all his help, and this was the way. To move on. She was doing this for him. He wanted so bad for her to just be happy. Now was the time. It was weird. It was like something had suddenly come over her. A new thought or perspective on life. Every new day was a reason to start anew. This was that day. It was time to forget the past and live in the present.

Zelda plopped onto the opposite bed and watched patiently for Link to wake. He looked angelic. Tan skin, blonde hair. He was perfect. Parts of his bangs fell into his face, which only made him look even more adorable. Yup, she was meant to be with this man.

About an hour later, Link finally stated to slowly wake up. Still between the stage of consciousness and sleep, his hand felt around the bed, obviously looking for Zelda. When he noticed she was no longer there, his eyes opened wide as he shot up to a sitting position. His head turned frantically searching the room until he met eyes with her, then he relaxed.

She laughed at this. "Wow, I wonder what you would have done if I had gone and gotten something to eat.", she joked.

"Morning.", he said, surprised she was out of bed and dressed in something other than pajamas.

"Don't you mean afternoon?", she asked.

He looked at her, confused.

"Um…. You slept kinda late.", she explained.

"Oh…. So…. Your looking good today.", he said.

"Oh. Yes. I was wondering if you would like to go out today."

A smile formed across his face. "Really? Your alright with it?" She nodded. Link flew out of bed and into the closet to get dressed.

In what seemed like ten seconds, he was already ready. He jumped out of the closet and grabbed Zelda, heading towards the door. He was rushing so much that he took the second floor's exit.

"Um… Link, how are we goanna get down?", she asked hesitantly.

"Just jump.", he said excitedly.

She had no time to disagree, Link already jumped. With a scream, she and him fell to the ground with a thud. It ended up that Link broke Zelda's fall and now she was on top of him. He groaned in slight pain.

"Oh. Link are you okay?!", asked worried Zelda.

He took a breath and let it out. "Yup, _just peachy_.", he laughed. Zelda joined.

"Well, that's what you get for jumping off a roof.", she said smartly.

"Shouldn't I get something for you falling on top of me?", he retorted playfully.

She rolled her eyes, and kissed a bump Link had developed from the fall. "Now, does that feel better?"

"Much.", he said pulling himself and her up. As if he hadn't just fell down from the second story, he grabbed Zelda's hand and hurried to the town exit.

After they reached the outer boundaries of Clocktown. Link took out something from his pocket. It was a blue ocarina. Zelda recognized it as an old family heirloom of the royal family that had been lost since Zelda could remember.

"Where did you get that?", she asked.

Link looked down at the small instrument and shrugged. "I have no idea. I've had since forever it seems.", he said. "Why?"

"Um…just wondering.", she answered. Once he played a song on it, she heard heavy hoofs coming their way. At first she was a little nervous at what was coming, then she saw Epona and Anastasia in the clearing.

"Annie!", she exclaimed. The horse came up to her and nuzzled her neck. "I missed you so much!" She hugged the large mare. She turned to Link. How did you do that?

"Me and Epona are good friends. Whenever I play this song she comes to me.", he said simply.

"Oh." Zelda mounted Anastasia, Annie for short. "So what do you want to do?"

Link thought for a moment. "I have an idea.."

Link and Zelda rode to the beach. Once getting there, they dismounted, Link took her hand and once again pulled out the ocarina. She let herself come close to him.

"What are you doing?", she asked referring to the ocarina. He shushed her and began to play a song. It was surprisingly short, but once he was done, she felt a strong wind surrounding them. His arms wrapped around her for her safety as large white wings engulfed there bodies. Afraid, Zelda tightly shut her eyes.

In a split second, she felt the ground beneath her once again. Out of fear something else would happen again, she held on tight to Link.

"It's alright.", he said comforting. "All I did was warp us."

One of her eyes opened slightly to see her surroundings, checking if they were truly safe. You couldn't be so sure with Link, he _had_ just jumped off a roof.

After inspecting and seeing it was alright, she unwrapped her arms from him. They were in the sea. A distance away she could see the shore. They were standing on flat rock and behind them was an entrance to something.

"Where are we?", she asked. Link grinned.

"Com'n", he said, taking her hand once again, and pulling her into the entrance.

Once entering, Link took her down a hallway and into a large room with a pool and a stage in the middle of it. The stage was a large seashell and behind it were many doors. Coral reefs came out from the water and some going up the wall. "Wow…",she said, awed.

Zoras were sitting down by the side of the pool. On the stage, a band of five Zoras were there. It was the Indigo gos' . The best band to ever set foot on these lands. They were known even in Hyrule.

"Link!", she exclaimed happily. "How did you know I liked them?"

"Wild guess.", he replied with a smirk. She kissed him on the cheek to show her gratitude. Her head laid on his shoulder, waiting for the band to start.

Lulu, came up to the front of the stage with microphone in hands. "Before I start, I'd like to announce that we have two special guest here. They aren't from Termina. It is one of my friends that has helped me in times of depression. Link and his lovely girlfriend, Zelda."

An applaud came from the audience. Zelda and Link went pink in the face. They both weren't expecting that. "I guess she recognizes me.", he whispered.

"How did she know my name?", she asked him. "And how did she know were together?"

"I don't know. Lulu has a way of figuring things out."

Something jogged a memory in Zelda's mind. It was something distant, something that randomly came up. A flash of an image. It was a sunny day, but the ground was cloaked in shadow due to the trees. She saw a pony. A caramel colored mare, with a white stripe going in the middle. And that was it. As quickly as it came it was gone again. Now all she could make out was pitch black darkness. A faint voice was calling her. Slowly it got louder.

Zelda opened her eyes to see Link with a worried look. "Zelda, are you aright?"

"What happened?", she asked. Slowly she pulled herself up from Link's grasp. They were still in the concert, Lulu seemed to half way through a song.

"You fainted.", he said still worried.

"oh…", she said softly. Her mind flooded of thoughts as to what she just saw.

He saw that she was in deep thought. "Did you see something?", he asked.

"Yeah… I saw a flashback of something.", she said. But then added "It must have been a dream or something because it never happened." She dismissed it.

"Well what was it? It could be a prophecy or something. Saria told me tales of you being able to see the future when I was a kid."

"So I guess everybody knew about the crazed little girl that could predict occurrences." She lowered her eyes to the ground. When she was little, she had dreams about people who died and events that hadn't happened yet. Everyone was afraid if they got near her, they might find out their fate. That was one of the reasons she had no friends. Her ability became the subject of drunks in taverns and rumors of women that gossiped a lot. When she was eleven, her prophetic dreams eventually dropped down to nothing and she was once a normal princess again.

"No she didn't tell it like that… She made it out as a gift from the goddess's .", he said, then suddenly changed the subject. "It's sort of loud in here. You wanna walk out for a minute." Zelda and Link got up and entered the more quiet hallway.

"Are you serious. She didn't find it weird?", she asked almost embarrassed that Link knew of this.

"No, she said it was perfectly normal for one who possessed magic powers."

'Oh goddess's. He knew about that too? How did Saria know all this stuff?', she thought.

"By the way. How did you get those powers anyway? The king certainly didn't have any."

"I was christened by the great fairy that lived off of the castle. She blessed me with them.", she explained.

"oh… okay well let's get back to the flashback thing. What did you see?" He sounded very interested in this, and not at al mad that there outing had been ruined by her fainting spell.

"Well…. It was in the woods…it was sunny and there was a pony. She looked just like Epona too. The same markings and all.", Zelda replied. "And that was all. Then everything went black."

Link was in thought for a second. His eyes lit up. "Maybe Epona is going to have a calf."

She laughed. "Maybe, but who would be the father?"

"She's always around, I hardly ever see her anyway. She could be out there having fun", Link grinned. It was possible. She was practically a wild horse and could do whatever she wished.

"Well, if she does, then congratulations to her.", said Zelda happily, though she masked what she really felt. Something told her that wasn't a prophecy. That it was something lived in the past. But what? She never remembered anything that happened outside the castle where she was in the woods.

She looked out to see that Lulu was done performing. The concert was over. "Link, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. We have a whole day to have fun.", he said, taking her hand. "Com'n"

When they got back to shore, they had got on their horses and rode to a "secret place" as Link called it. It was pretty hidden though. They had to abandon the horses and go through a woodsy path to get to a clearing in the woods. It was a large, open meadow. Just like the Kokiri forest, it had fairies silently flying around. They lazily floated up and down to the rhythms of the forest. Tree's shadowed most of the meadow so the hot rays did not reach them. She was surpirsed at all the beautiful flowers that grew even in the lack of sun.

"This is also a secret passage back to the lost woods. When I was homesick, I'd go here. It would remind me of Kokiri and Saria.", he said.

Zelda laid back onto the grassy ground. It almost made her disappear since the grass stood high. "I can see why. It's such a beautiful place, Link." Link had also been hidden in the depths of the grass.

"yeah..", he sighed. For a few minutes they were silent, relaxing in the soft beds that the grass had made.

She felt like this was a fairytale. Nothing could go wrong anymore. As long as Link was with her, he'd be there to protect her in times of need. Link broke her away from her thoughts.

"Will you sing for me Zelda?", he asked. Zelda was a bit taken aback by the question/

"What?", she asked dumbly.

"Your voice is like none others. It should be heard.", he said, breaking through the grass barrier that separated them. She wished he hadn't because she had started to blush.

"You were awake when I was singing to you this morning?!", she asked embarrassed.

"Partly.", he said with a one sided smile. "Now will you please sing for me."

Zelda's cheeks grew as red as a tomato. "Oh, goddesses, I'm so embarrassed.", she admitted.

Link reached out a hand, and lifted her head. "There is no reason to be when you sing like the angel that you are."

She smiled wide, let her fears aside, and started to sing to him...

In a dark room, two talked amongst themselves.

"Navi, my patients is thinning.", said a low, angry voice.

"Soon will be the time. No need to rush.", she snapped.

"I'm afraid that I cannot wait much longer!"

"Oh shush! If you want it to go as planned , then you must keep off your high horses!"

"How long do you decide the right moment?"

"In a few days. We will know that time when it comes. For now, we must keep it on the low."

"What are you going to do with 'Mr. Green socks' there?"

"Don't make fun of him! And you know the deal. We must be hush about it though. These walls are thin."

"Than I shall say goodnight. Tomorrow we will discuss these matters."

"Fine then. Goodnight."….

* * *

Okay that took an unexpected turn. I didn't even know that twist was coming. What is Zelda remembering? Where did the flashback come from? Hehe.. Evil me aint goanna tell ya. Newaz hope you like! Review! J 


	9. Making Friends?

Hey everybody! I know I took a little long, but here it is! I have responses to reviews at the end of this chappie. Hope you enjoy! R&R!!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Making Friends?

…..

"The time is coming very soon…. I can feel it. I will have my revenge!", squeaked Navi the fairy.

"Oh, calm down. We need to figure out how to distract him…"

"We can get some of your boys to do the job…. But listen! You better not hurt him or else."

"What's a puny little punk like you going to do about it."

"I won't help you if you do. Then your whole plan will go down the drain…"

"_Our_ plan, you mean… I can't wait to get my hands on her."

"Ha… you already did once. And that would have never been if she hadn't got knocked out you coward."

"If I were you, I wouldn't dare say anything! I control weather or not that guy lives. Right now I have plans to slit his throat if you don't shut up you impudent fairy!"

"psh… whatever… I know you won't do it. You couldn't kill _her_ when you had the chance. I'm going out to watch over them. You stay here."….

* * *

Hand in hand, Zelda and Link were walking through the market. They had just bought a sun hat for Zelda to wear and were on their way out. Today was going to be spent inside the town. Yes, it was fun to go to the beach and all, but there were things to do in the town also.

They were heading to the Observation tower. Link said he used to go there when he was a kid. There was an old man that kept the place. He always welcomed people into the tower. As they were turning a corner, they didn't see someone passing, so they crashed.

Zelda, Link, and the stranger, fell flat on their ass.(hehe) She looked over to see who they bumped into. Nonetheless it was the hooded man. He quickly brushed himself off and came to a standing position.

"We need to stop meeting like this", the hooded man joked. He offered his hand to Zelda. She took it gratefully. For a split second, she swore she could've seen Link with a frown on his face.

She laughed at his joke. 'well at least he has a sense of humor", she thought.

"Again, I am terribly sorry. Me and Link weren't watching where we were going ", she apologized. The man shrugged it off and started to speak again.

"No need to be sorry when I was doing the same.", said the man, then he added., "I'm sorry, I don't think I ever got your name."

"Oh, my name is Zelda, and as I said before, this is Link.", she gestured to him. The man held out his hand for a proper introduction.

"My name is Toby.", said the hooded man, who was now shaking hands with Zelda. She took it, and he turned to Link to shake hands.

"Where you from Toby?", asked Link. Toby stood silent for a moment , then responded.

"I have nowhere to call home. I find myself wandering the land.", he answered rather quickly.

"Surely, you had to have come from somewhere.", inquired Zelda.

"I have no knowledge of that. For as long as I could remember, all I did was look for somewhere that I might fit in.", he said hastily, not enjoying the questions they were asking.

"Oh, well I'm sorry… Would you like to hang out with us? I mean if your not busy.", said Zelda. She looked to Link for approval. With her surprise, he didn't look happy at all on this proposal. Setting his feelings aside, she nudged him in the side.

He winced. "Um. Yes, why don't you join us. We were just heading to the observation tower.", Link said with a fake smile.

His shadowed face showed a slight smile. "That would be wonderful, but I am afraid I must attend to my own matters. I trust we will meet... or bump into to each other again?" At that he walked between the two and went on his way.

Zelda and Link did the same. After a moment of walking in silence, Link blurted out, "Why did you invite him?"

Zelda looked at him questionably. "It was the polite thing to do.", she answered, taking his hand.

"I thought you were through with being a polite princess.", said Link, hitting her weak spot.

"Just because I'm not royalty anymore, doesn't mean I can't be well mannered to others", she replied somewhat annoyed.

"I just think he's a little weird.", said Link.

"What do you mean?", asked Zelda. By now they were entering the dark tunnel that led to the underground passageways.

"Do I need to answer that?", when he saw the look on her face, he went on, "That's the only person I've seen that wears a hood 24/7." They walked down the tunnel and into the sewage system. Zelda made a face, scrunching up her nose due to the smell of the green colored water.

"Okay so maybe he had a horrible accident or something.", she defended, then sighed, seeing as the conversation was going nowhere. "It doesn't matter anyway"

The next few minutes were spent in silence, waling towards the old man's tower. When they got there, a funny tune was playing. They walked up the spiral, rainbow staircase. Everything seemed filled with color. It was amazing. They climbed up to the landing to find an old man peering into a telescope so big that it came out of the roof.

The man slowly turned around to see his visitors. "Why hello, young ones. I don't usually see many kids your age come here.", he greeted. "Won't you come take a look?" He gestured to the telescope.

"But isn't it daytime? You wouldn't be able to see anything.", said Zelda.

"Oh, yes you can miss. You can see the moon. At certain times of the year it is visible during the day. Go ahead. Look!" Zelda took two cautious steps up to the platform, and gazed into the telescope.

She gasped at what she saw. It couldn't be the moon. There was a face on it! It wasn't just a face, it was scary too.

"What's with the scary moon? It not normally like that.", exclaimed Zelda. She starred at it, then rubbed her eyes and looked again to see if she was imagining this.

"Well in Termina it is.", answered the man. "The moon faces a certain way here. Only in Termina can you see the face of the moon." The explanation seemed to do justice.

Zelda walked away from the telescope and decided to observe the room. It looked like it would take eternity to see every gizmo, and trinket in the large room.

She went over to a shelf that held a fairly large, baby blue jewel. The shape of it was rather odd, but she was more fixed on the color. It sort of gave off a glow. "What's this?". she asked in awe of the object.

"It is called the tears of the moon. A few years ago we had an attack from a skull kid wearing a strange mask. He threatened to take the moon down and blow Termina to bits. A brave boy clad in green came to save our town. Well he did just that, but when the skull kid had the moon in his possession, the moon was very close to Termina, and every now and then one of these stones would fall to the earth.", he said, then added when he saw the weird looks on their faces, "We don't know what happened to that boy, he just seemed to disappear. Strangely, though, no one seems to recollect on the event so many years ago, except for me." Link was now by Zelda's side. The look on his face was priceless. He obviously did not believe this man's story.

"interesting.", was all Zelda could say. She shrugged it off and resumed to gazing at his other "toys". She stopped abruptly when she spotted something that caught her eye. It was a small, green hat. She remembered seeing a bigger version of that hat somewhere. It was in Link's house she saw that. It was hanging on a hook in the far corner.

She reached to go pick it up. The second her hand touched the fabric of the hat, she started to feel dizzy. Everything went swirling around, until she feel to the floor.

Again she found herself in the strange woods. It was not like she was there though. She wasn't able to move about or do what she wanted. A flash of an image stood in front of her.

It was a ten year old version of her. She was standing in front of someone. Her eyes held a forlorn look in them. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel that we've been friends forever. Here, I want you to have this to remember me by."

She reached in her pocket dress to pull out something. Then, as before, everything went black.

"No! What was I pulling out? Go back!", she yelled. For a few moments, she was walking around in circles in darkness.. Soon she started to see a bright light. It got so close she was blinded by it.

Zelda opened her eyes. She was on the floor looking up at them. Quickly she sat up, wanting to tell Link what she just saw. Before she could say anything, Link spoke.

"Zel, I think you need to go to a doctor for this.", he stated.

"No, Link, I'm fine.", she said hesitantly. She wanted to know what this was. She wanted to know what she was going to pull out of her pocket.

"It's not normal to have fainting spells.", said worried Link. He helped off the floor.

"This isn't just fainting spells, Link", she argued. "I'm seeing something that might be important. I need to find out what it means."

"What did you see this time?", he asked. The old man was still there watching their conversation. She started feeling uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, could we have a moment?", she asked the old man. He gave a fake smile and went down stairs mumbling of how young ones are so disrespectful.

"Okay…. Anyway, I saw me, but I was only ten. I was standing in front of someone and I couldn't see them. Then I said something like ' I feel like I've known you so long. Take this to remember me by' .I was pulling out something, but I didn't get to see it. It ended there.", she finished.

Link sighed. "You can't just go around fainting all the time, Zel", he said. He was worried about her.

"Link, I'm fine aren't I? I need to know what happens next. Ugh… if only I could control it.", she wined. She looked back down at the hat, remembering it was still there. "Oh, by the way, does that look familiar to you?"

Link looked down at the hat and picked it up to observe it. "Yeah actually. It's a Kokiri hat. I don't know how it would end up here though.", he said confused.. Link shook it off and put the hat back down. "Com'n, I think you need some fresh air.

Link and Zelda had walked back to the inn. Once there Zelda felt hungry for dinner. She offered that she go to the bakery for some pastries to eat. Since it wasn't near to being dark yet, Link let her walk on her own.

Zelda walked into the small store, and went in line to buy something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something flash. Like a bright light, but she shrugged it off thinking her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

For what seemed like forever she was on line. "Goddesses , what's taking so long!", she complained to herself.

"I myself have been wondering that.", said a man behind her. She looked to see who it was.

"Oh, why hello Toby.", she greeted. "Nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you too, miss.", he replied. Still, as always he had the hood on. It made her somewhat uncomfortable to not be able to see the face of someone she was talking to.

"Please. Call me Zelda.", she insisted. Then a thought pooped into her mind. "Toby, won't you eat lunch with me and Link tomorrow?"

"I would love to, if that isn't much of an inconvenience.", he said. His voice had a sort of happy tone to it.

"No not at all.", reassured Zelda. "Won't you meet us at the tavern at noon?"

"I will certainly."

Zelda felt a light tapping on her shoulder. "Miss, miss, what will you be ordering?"…

After Zelda and Link had finished there dinner, Zelda had come up with the idea of going back to their secret forest.

"I don't know, Zel. Will you be alright walking there?", he asked. Still he was worried if she might faint again.

"I'll be fine.", she replied as they walked down the path to the forest.

When they got there, she was again relieved of all stress. Without thinking, she started spinning around as fast as she could. She felt like a child. Faster and faster she spun. Everything was a blur. She couldn't even make out Link anymore.

She laughed hysterically. She was having so much fun. She felt a tug by her waist and suddenly she was stopped. The whole world seemed to still be spinning. Link had caught her. He was laughing as well.

"What the heck are you doing?", he asked with amusement in his eyes.

"Having fun", she giggled.

He mocked a hurt look. "Without me?" He held a hand next to his heart.

She laughed. "Of course not. Come on and join me!" She garbed his hands and started twirling around. He went along with the game.

They got to full speed. All she could see clear was him. Her arms were stretched out and holding on to his hands. "Why are we doing this?", he yelled to her, trying not to laugh.

"Trying to gain my childhood back!", she yelled back to him.

"I'm getting dizzy!"

"Don't let go!", she warned him.

"Hmmm…. Let me think about that…. I think I will, Zel!" She could feel his hands slowly slipping from hers.

"Link no! if you do I'll…." She went flying back towards the ground. She looked up to see the sky moving. She slowly got up and wobbled over to Link. Attempting to walk in a strait line.

Link had also got up. He was coming closer. He looked so funny walking that way. Before she knew it, she had crashed into him. Together they fell to the ground laughing.

Link had fell on top of her. She was now, dizzy, squashed, and pinned to the ground. "Link, got off me!", she giggled.

"How do _you_ like it?", he retorted jokingly. She smiled up at him.

"I can deal with it guess.", she said with a sly smile. Without warning she took her hand behind his head and pulled his lips to hers.

* * *

Now it's time to review peeps! 

As for the reveiwers..

Tri :I'm going on vacation too! lol... that's why i updated this now.

Zelda's baby girl: lol don't worry. i think you'll have to wait at least a week though this time cuz i'm gonig to the FL keys for a few days

Sesshomaru's wife: THANX!

The Gemini Sage: yeah she's pretty evil. wait till later chapters. hehe she gets really evil!

Bvv: yeah i no, corny right? lol its different though lol

LadyofDemons45: very very evil! lol... i really didn't like her anyway

Jewle of Wolves: Thanx, i apprecaite your review flattered

Berlin :lol yeah we should have a BBQ! yay! ill check my calendar.lol

Hyrule Master : i went and read some of your story. The one where Zelda gets pregnant... funny stuff

okay thanx peeps. i love you all! now go and review some more so i can say how happy i am for your reviews.


	10. Plans for the Future

_Well everybody, i maneged to cram in one more chapter before i leave tomarrow.And since you guys revied soooo quickly... Don't ya love me? : )_

_Responses to reviews at bottom. _

_oooo...new thing. i did this when i was board. i just went through my story to find this!_

_**KISS COUNTER**_

_ 9!!! kisses between Link and Zel...if that isn't enough fluff then i don't know what is. : )_

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 9_

Plans for the future

"…Link…. Let's stay here forever." They had stayed the night in the magical forest. Link had urged her to go to the hotel and sleep there, but she didn't want to leave. "I mean… it's so perfect here. Nothing seems it would go wrong here."

"But Zel, we can't. There isn't any food, shelter, or really anything. I just went here as a hang out spot to get away from the world.", said Link.

"Exactly!", exclaimed Zelda. "We won't have to deal with anything. This would be our world. You and Me." Link's expression said he wanted to stay. He wanted exactly what she wanted, but he knew where reality set in.

He sighed. "Whatever makes you happy, Zel.", followed by a sweet kiss on the cheek. She felt like a child. So innocent, like she was regaining her childhood, but also living her teenage years at the same time. Like they melded into each other.

She also felt she could be open with Link. Tell her every secret, and he wouldn't laugh, or tell it to any other living soul. She had only felt like this with him. That's how she was like a child. Not thinking any possible thing could go wrong, and just living in the present.

With that, she asked a very childish question. "Link, do you think… how long do you think we will last?" She wanted to know this.

"Only time can tell, Zel.", he said, then added. "I would like to stay with you forever. No other girl has made me as happy to be with than you., but things do come up."

"Do you think we love each other enough to be wed?", she asked, more bold this time. She held herself up with her arms to look directly in his eyes.

"If I asked you to marry me… would you?", Link asked back, sort of thinking this was a game, though the look in his eyes told he was serious.

Zelda held a finger to her chin teasingly. "Hmmm…." Her eyes looked up to the sky as if in deep thought. She liked this game.

"Zelda, will you marry me?" She looked at him with wide eyes. His expression was as serious as she ever saw it had been.

'Did he really just ask that?! Oh, goddesses , is he being serious?', she thought. She could tell that this wasn't their game anymore.

"…Yes, Link…. I will marry you!", she said excited. A big smile crept across his face. With no words needed to be said, he grabbed his arms around her, and pulled her down on top of his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

A few yards away, in the shadows of the trees, a floating orb glowed red with anger as it watched the two young lovers kiss. Darker and darker the redness grew until it looked as if it was black. She watched with pure envy as the two were caught in each others own world. As fast as lightning, she was off to go feed off her own self pity in the depths of the deep forest.

"I can't believe it! He asked that… that.. That _thing_ to marry him!? I posses the beauty of a thousand women, and he picks a mortal! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!", yelled the furious fairy as it zoomed through branches not caring where it was going. The last thing she said before entering utter darkness was, "If it's the last thing I do, Zelda will die!"

When Zelda and Link got hungry, they abandoned the idea of staying in there fairytale forest to go eat. Instead of using their horses, they decided a nice walk would be nice. Hand in hand, they walked to the Stock Pot Inn.

It was already about lunch time. Zelda suggested they go to the tavern they went the first day they came to Termina. She hadn't told him that she invited Toby. Before they entered would be a good time.

"Link?", she said, trying to get his attention as they walked towards the tavern.

"Yes, Zel?"

"Um… I invited someone to eat with us." They were walking in by now. Toby was at the bar, waiting for them.

"You invited Toby?", he asked with a frown. Seeing Toby there, he put on his best, fake smile. "Why, Zel, why?", he whispered in her ear.

"Hey Toby!", Link said, immediately changing his mood, greeting him with shaking hands. "What's happening?" Link was trying his best to be casual, only to please Zelda.

"Sir Link.", Toby greeted back. "Miss Zelda", he nodded. "Would you two care for a drink?"

"No thanks.", answered Zelda. She knew it was against the law, and felt a little uncomfortable with the situation. Link declined also, but she could tell he really did want something.

"Oh, we have to tell you.", said Link. Something in his voice sounded a bit stuck up though.

"What?", asked Toby, interested in something new.

Before Link could open his mouth and say something rude, Zelda butted in. "Me and Link are going to be married!", she exclaimed, kissing Link on the cheek.

"Congratulations. Now there is a reason to have a drink. We must celebrate.", said Toby. Why did he keep bringing up drinking?

"Perhaps another time.", said Link. "I find it the wrong hour to drink at lunch ." His explanation was rather believable, but she could see right through him. He wanted to spend the least bit time with this guy as he could.

"Yes, then we must make arrangements sometime.", said Toby, somewhat dissatisfied with Link's answer. "The drinks will be on me"

"That's very kind of you, Toby.", she said, then looked over to Link. "Isn't it, Link?"

"Yeah, very kind."

A waitress came up to the group. "Shall you be having lunch with us?", she asked them. "May I get you seated?" She led the group to the back of the restaurant where it was quiet and not many people were eating there. Zelda assumed she did this on purpose. They probably remembered her outburst not too long ago. Link had a grin on his face, as he was thinking the same thing.

They sat down in a booth. Link and Zelda sat on the same side, and Toby, the opposite. "So Toby, what brings you here to Termina?", asked Link, starting off the conversation.

"Just wandering, I suppose. I haven't been here very long. Just trying to find a home…. What brings you two here?", he asked.

"Well…", she started. There was no way she could tell the truth. She had to think fast. " I met Link, and we decided it was time to go on an adventure." Silence followed.

'really lame answer', she thought to herself. 'Now what?'

"Oh I see, home not eventful as it used to be.", replied Toby.

"Toby, I was wondering.", she said, changing the subject. "It must be hot all the time to wear that hood of yours. Why do you insist to keep it on?" Link moved his hand up to his chin, trying to make himself not smile.

"Well, I keep it on for the sake of the public.", he answered simply. "If I were to remove this hood here miss, you wouldn't really enjoy what you see."

"What do you mean?", inquired Zelda.

"Well, I have a very rare disease. I am photosensitive towards the light. So I keep this hood on to protect my skin. If I did not, I would probably die within minutes.", he explained.

"That's just _terrible_.", said Link. He really didn't mean. Zelda could've swore he was enjoying this.

"yes it is.", Zelda shot back. She loved Link dearly, but how in the world could he be so cruel to someone. Zelda turned he gaze back to Toby. "What is it like. This disease."

"It means you are allergic to any light. So, I like to go out at night most of the time. It's just easier that way.", said Toby.

"Oh, that must get lonely sometimes.", she said with a sad look on her face. It would be just so gloomy to not ever talk to anyone.

"Yes it was. When I was a child, other kids would accuse me of being a vampire or something, because I wouldn't ever come outside during the day."

"_Vampire_?", laughed Link. "Kids are so misunderstood these days."

"As it would seem.", said Toby. "You can't tell me that you didn't believe in something that came from fantasies when you were a kid? Surely you believed in something."

"I believed in mermaids!", said Zelda, excited on the subject.

"There you go.", said Toby, making a gesture. "Tell us Link, what did you believe in?" Zelda looked up into his eyes. What was he thinking?

"I believed in angels. And I found one.", he said, taking his arm around Zelda. She smiled widely and blushed a little.

"Here's you orders.", said the waitress, breaking Zelda's gaze on Link. She put down the plates and left.

After dinner, Link and Zelda bid farewell to Toby, and went back to the inn. It was late now, but both of them were restless. They were sitting on the same bed in deep cuddle.

"Link.", she said, breaking the sweet silence.

"Hmmm?" He was a bit too tired to ask her what she wanted with words.

"Saria told me that you and Malon had a relationship once. Tell me about it.", she said. She really wanted to know what happened between them.

Link gave her a weird look. "Why do you ask?"

"Just want to know about it.", she said simply.

Link stirred, uncomfortable with the topic. "It's not important. I don't really want to talk about it.", he answered.

"Link, If we are going to get married, I must know _all_ about you.", she insisted. She turned to look him in the eyes.

He sighed. There was no way of getting out of something when Zelda wanted it. "okay, well, I met her one day when I went to the ranch. I was only ten. We became friends, and at sixteen we went out."

"That's pretty much it. Then later we found we weren't compatible, so we broke up.", he finished.

"There must be more. Did Navi do anything about your relationship?", she asked.

Link was in though for a moment , then answered, " She never really liked any girl that I hung out with. That's why she was always fighting with Saria. Always found some way that pointed out I couldn't be with the girl."

"She said that she loved you, you know.", she said in a small voice.

"I don't care. She was never a help to me anyway. I think she ruined my life, in a way.", he said, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, I see you don't like Toby.", she said randomly changing the subject.

"Oh, you can tell?", he asked sarcastically. "Zel, don't you find him a bit suspicious?"

"No, why?", she asked.

"Zel, how can you trust anyone in this town? We have no idea who did that _thing_ to you."

"Anyone could've done it.", she said. "I'm just glad it was someone other than _him_."

"I don't trust this guy. I mean he even said himself. He only goes out in the _dark_.", Link pointed out.

"Link, I can't be him, because there was a torch where I fell. He would have died or something. I already thought of that. That's why I asked him why he always had a hood."

"Either way, I still don't trust him.", grunted Link.

She sighed. "Oh your hopeless. Let's just drop the subject and go to bed." As she said this she blew out the candle that was next to the bed.

Link's arms went around her waist, under the covers. She could feel his hands moving along her back. She giggled at him. "I said go to bed.", she whispered in his ear.

"I know what you said.", he grinned. All she could make out was his smile. It was sort of scary, but she played along.

"Obviously, all you heard was 'bed'", she retorted teasingly. Though she couldn't see, she felt him kissing her neck.

'What does he think he's doing', she thought. She knew what she was going to do if it got that far, and that was to stop.

"Link, are you trying to seduce me?", she asked playfully with a laugh. His lips tickled. She heard him laugh. Though she absolutely didn't want to stop this, she had to.

She gently pushed him aside and looked into his eyes. "If you love me as much as you say, you will wait until we are wed. I want it to be special."

She could see the expression on his face told he was somewhat hurt, but a second later it went away. "Anything for you… Goodnight Zelda." He wrapped one arm for a cuddle and slowly feel into a deep sleep.

She smiled at his understanding. "Goodnight Link", she whispered.

* * *

Hello Reviewers! 

ayachan21: hehe...pure evil= good story ; ) Link is jelous, you right bout that, but i'm keeping my mouth shut bout Toby.

Kat SageofWisdom-princessZel: Thank you! i'm enjoying your great story too. PEOPLE READING THISREAD THE UNDERWORLD!!!!

Tri : ooo i hope your still here. if not o well, review when ya get back : )

Berlin: lol..hmmm maybe. we'll just see about that in further chapters ; )... pospone the bbq i'm going on vaca this weekend! eeeeekkk. lol.

Bvv: getting warmer...hotter...ooo, but there's something you still don't know. shhhh it's a secret! lol...yeah he's pretty stupid not to belive it

Hyrule Master: ugh i no! i can't stand her!lol

Raptros: hmmmm... Octilist...i'll have to look that up. But thanx for whatever that meant.lol sry blond one here

Sesshomaru's Wife : THANX! : )

LadyofDemon45: FOTFLMAO! i no i'm being really stupid bout this, but i can't stop laughing bout it. i hope you were the only one who noticed though.lol (feels embarressed) hehe

The Gemini Sage: I'm not telling. : ) I keep my mouth shut and let you figure it out when ya read it. lol... hmmm, you might have an idea though

I hope you all reveiw. and when i come back to see a lot i will gasp in joy! Love ya!


	11. Dreaming of You

Hey I'm back! Did ya miss me??? : ) here ya go!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Dreaming of you

Zelda was walking a deep forest. The shadows cooled the hot summer day. She was going to meet someone in here, but right now she had no clue who. All she knew was she was ready to say goodbye. A feeling of sadness overcame her. Why was she feeling sad? She had no idea what she was doing in the first place.

She looked down at her dress. It wasn't the normal adult sized dress she usually wore. She was dressed in her old, eleven year old clothes. Plus she couldn't exactly control herself. It was as if she were gliding towards her destination. Something was making her come this way.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. She was at the spot her mind told her to be. What was happening? She sighed and let herself rest against a tree. He was supposed to be here by now. 'Who am I waiting for?', she thought.

Maybe he already left. Didn't want to say their sad farewells. No, he wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't have asked her to meet him here if he wasn't going to come. She closed her eyes in deep thought. Why did I agree to come out here?

Her sensitive ears picked up something in the distance. It was hoofs. Finally. The hoofs came closer, then to a stop in front of her. She opened her bright, blue eyes to see him standing in front of her. She smiled lightly, but when she remembered what she was here for, her smile had disappeared. She bowed her head towards the ground, not wanting to make eye contact. It would just make her feel worse. They stood there in silence, the only sounds heard were the music of the woods.

He reached out his hand and lifted up her head. His eyes pierced into her soul. This boy, even when she had just met him that day in her courtyard, she had felt she knew him all along. For months there friendship grew until he told her the horrible news. That he was to leave. Leave and might not ever come back. Only he had never said that. He had promised he would come back. As soon as he found his friend.

That's what made her like him so much. He would do anything for a friend, but _she_ had left him. Zelda had no idea why you would leave a perfectly good friend to find one that has left on purpose. But that was what made him such a caring person.

"Thanks for coming here. I really wanted to see you one last time before I go.", he said. She smiled trying not to show him her sadness.

"Link, you are my first friend. My only friend. Why must you leave?", she asked. How childish she was. He had already told her a good reason to go, but she always insisted that there was more to it.

"I just have to.", he sighed. "I will come back as soon as I can. I promise…. If I don't find her a week before your birthday, I will come back."

"You will be there for my birthday?", he eyes lit up. She never had a friend to wish her a happy birthday. It was only a few months into the future, and she would turn twelve. He nodded to her question.

Without warning, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Link, you are truly a friend." She wanted to say _best_ friend. Her heart even wanted to say more than that, but they hadn't known each other very long and it would be out of place. After all, he did have other friends and she had no idea where she stood.

"I will miss you, Zel", said Link. They slowly broke apart from their hug.

"I'll miss you too.", she said, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Then she remembered what she wanted to give to him. "oh, I almost forgot…."

She pulled a small object from her dress pocket and held it out in front of him. His eyes were fixed on the tiny item. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but I feel that we've been friends forever. Here, I want you to have this to remember me by."

She placed it in his hand. He looked up from the gift. "Is this…?"

"The ocarina of time.", she finished him. " I know you will keep it safe. I'll teach you a song."

"I can't take this, Zel. It's a royal heirloom. If your father finds…"

"Please… take it.", she interrupted. "He will never find out. Trust me." Link sighed pulling the small, blue instrument to his lips.

Zelda started to hum a song. Link followed the notes, playing each one perfectly. After playing it she stared up at him. "That's the song of time. Remember me when you play it."

"I will", he smiled. "Goodbye, princess." He turned around to mount his horse Epona, but he stopped and went back to her. Quickly, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and jumped on Epona's back, riding deeper into the woods. With a wave he disappeared into the shadows.

Zelda stared to where his figure was getting smaller. She held a fragile hand to her cheek, blushing in the process. "He kissed me!", she screamed in joy. She jumped and started spinning.

Zelda sat upright in bed. She looked around the room. Link was sound asleep next to her. She glanced over to the night stand. The object of her dreams was sitting on the side. She grabbed it from it's place and observed it. This was definitely the ocarina. Her ocarina.

There was no way, just no way that happened. She didn't remember any of that ever happening. She was never even aloud out of the castle. But everything fitted together like that really did happen. That was why the ocarina was gone, but how did she not remember such a big part of her life.

She looked down at the sleeping figure beside her. 'and how come he never remembered me?' ,she thought panicky. 'Goddesses, what's wrong with me? What happened to make me forget this?' This definitely happened. She just knew it, it was a feeling.

"I need to go for a walk.", she whispered, to no one in particular. She slowly got out of bed and went downstairs to exit the building. It was still partially dark. She could see the light of the sun illuminate the sky in the distance.

A thought came to mind as she walked hastily away from the inn. 'The old man. He knew about something no one else knew. I have to talk to him', she thought, headed towards the tower.

She entered the colorful tower and climbed up the spiral steps. Surprisingly, the man looked as if he were expecting a visitor.

"Why hello, miss", he greeted. Zelda came closer. "What be your problem, you look weary."

"I have to ask you a few questions.", she stated. The old man raised a curious brow.

"Would it concern the stars?", he asked, waiting to give one of his explanations.

Zelda shook her head. "No, I need to know about the boy who saved this town from the skull kid."

"Ah, I see.", he said. "What do you wish to know about him?"

"Everything. Who he is, why did he come, why are you the only one who knows about it?", she rambled.

"Alright, the story starts like this… A little boy came to town one day. He was cursed by an evil skull kid. The skull kid had turned him into a Deku scrub. A traveler promised the boy he would be able to turn him back if he did something for him. That something was to get an ancient mask from the skull kid. The mask of Majora."

"It was an evil mask that made anyone who wore it evil. Majora had a plan to bring down the moon and destroy Termina in three days. On the third day, the boy fought Majora and won. After that, the boy seemed to disappear. "

"Then one night, I was watching from my tower. An army sized group of soldiers entered Termina. I had no idea what they were doing there, until they let out some sort of gas that went throughout the town. I saw all the village people collapse on the ground."

"Luckily the guards didn't come to the tower. The next day I came to investigate if the people were alright. They seemed just fine, but when I mentioned the moon and the boy, they looked at me weird as if they had no idea what I was talking about."

"The guards must have dispersed some kind of forgetting spell on the villagers. I'm still in question as to why. The boy made regular visits to Termina. And as sure as the villagers, the boy had no recollection of what happened either. For a while I thought I was going crazy. So I just kept my mouth shut in fear someone would send me away.", the old man finished.

"The guy I was with the other day, you recognized him as the boy who saved the moon?", asked Zelda. The old man nodded his head. "Then why didn't you mention anything?!"

"I simply told the story. You saw his reaction miss.", he explained calmly. He was not at all moved by Zelda's sudden outburst.

"I'm so lost right now.", she said, pounding her head. "Thank you for the information, I… I have to go find out more." She exited the tower and ran towards the inn.

Inside the room, Link was just waking up. "Link?….", she waited for a reply.

"Yeah?", he asked, sleepily.

"I have to go to the Zora place today. Is that alright with you?" He was now rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'll come with you if you like.", he said, getting out of bed.

"No, that's okay. I need to ask someone a few things. I'll be back soon.", she closed the door and headed out. Link was left staring at the door, very confused.

* * *

"Lulu?", Zelda knocked on her door, behind the stage. She looked around to see if anyone was watching out. If she got caught she would probably be thrown out. Now she knocked a little harder. She heard footsteps from within.

Lulu opened a crack in the door. "Yes?", she asked.

"Hello, I think you know who I am. Zelda?", she tried, hoping that would trigger something.

"Oh yes, you are with Link.", she smiled, recognizing her. She opened the door a bit more. "How are you two?"

"Fine… We are engaged.", she answered, forgetting for a second why she came.

Lulu smiled widely. "Congratulations!" She opened the door fully this time. "Do come in." Zelda entered the fairly large room.

"Actually, I haven't come to tell you that. I came to ask you some things.", started Zelda. She sat down on the small chair that was at the end of the room. Lulu sat in the opposite one.

"What is it?", she asked.

"First , I have to know how you knew my name." Zelda sat back in her seat, waiting for an answer.

"When he was a boy, he used to talk about you. That was only when we were in danger from the moon. He said to me one day that he would one day have you to himself. I thought it very cute for a twelve year old, but once he saved us and came back, he never spoke of you anymore. When he used to, he gave a really good description. ", said Lulu.

"So he simply stopped talking about it?", she asked. Things were getting really weird. Why would he just stop talking about her? "Did any guards ever come to this place?"

"No. There haven't been many of ever people other than Zoras to visit here. Mostly all the other races don't even know this is here.", replied Lulu.

"Did you ever hear of any guards coming into Clocktown and putting some kind of spell on the people?", she asked.

"I do remember someone saying that the towns people had lost there minds because they did not remember the evil skull kid.", said Lulu, trying to think.

"Thanks for talking to me. I have to go now. One more thing. Do you know of any spells that might make people forget something?" Zelda got up from her chair and was slowly exiting, waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm sorry, but I think the old hags can answer that.", pointed out Lulu. Zelda gave a questionable look. "They live in the bog. You can go ask them."

Zelda nodded, understanding. Today was going to be a long day. She had to know what was going on.

* * *

Alright… now that we have that done. Sry the chapter was kinda sucky…Time to review!

Silver-Sanity: lol..hmmm…I never thought of that. Maybe she should get a fairy dude.lol

Tri :Hope your home now. : ) Have a good vaca?

**Sesshoumaru's wife**: Thanx : )

Hyrule Master : lol…hmm…not sure why he makes you laugh but it works! lol

**kat****: **OOO…don't have any worries. It's really good! Keep up the good work! : ) ooo thank god! I have a hard time trying to write out everyone's name. lol

Raptors : hehe…we all have those times

**comanderlink**: Thanx..I'll try : )

**sawyerzelda**: yay…your back..I thought I lost a reviewer. I love the hilary song too!lol : )

LadyofDemons45 : hahah… I love that quote! Go Women!! Lol … FOTFLMAO = falling on the floor laughing my ass off. : ) heh sry… got a lil carried away.

Bvv : Thanx sooo much for not saying something! I hate it when people say something that might give it away. : )

**The Gemini Sage**: lol…naw he's not a vamp…but that would be cool though..lol

**Berlin'sBrownEyes**: That's exactly what I was thinking when I wrote it! : ) and hey, who said he wasn't handsome? Surprise is coming up soon hehe….horny octopus? Lol…hahah…BBQ… definitely good eating! lol


	12. Memory Removal Gas

Alright, here's another chappie. Sry things might be confusing to some people, don't worry, everything will come together. It's kinda like a mystery. R&R!!!

Also...i don't think i can respond to peeps reviews. TT i know it sux, but i heard your story can be deleted if u do it. ugh.... Still i really love reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Memory Removal Gas

_"I think Zelda's suspecting something…."_

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"I've been snooping around, watching her lately. She hasn't even spent much time with Link today."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, I hurried back here to tell you. Last I saw her, she was on her way to the swamp."_

_"So? What's your point you stupid bug?"_

_"I'm saying, that for some reason, she's remembering things she's not supposed to."_

_A dark figure jumped up from his seat in the dimly lit room. "What do you mean?!"_

_"She's starting to remember the past."…._

Zelda looked up at the tall tower in the middle of the swamp. She wondered what was in the highest room. The ladder was at least twenty feet tall. She sighed. "Here goes nothing."

Zelda quickly climbed the ladder and stepped into the small shop. When she stepped inside, she saw many pots resting on shelves all over the room. She heard a faint breathing sound, more like snoring.

"Excuse me? Is someone there?", Zelda asked, cautiously moving closer to the desk. Something moved in the darkness. A loud screech was heard from the moving lump. Zelda jumped back, afraid of who or what it was that was at the counter.

Two, large pair of eyes glowed from within the darkness. "Eh? … oh, a customer…", it shrieked. A dim light lit behind a small, old woman. She moved to the side, standing up on a small platform. "Can I help you?"

The cracked smile of the old woman disturbed Zelda very much so. "Err, yes…. I was wondering if you knew anything about some kind of spell that makes you forget?", she asked. Zelda couldn't help notice how sickly green the woman's skin was. She also had an odd looking hat on.

"Well dear, your going to have to be a bit more specific with that. There are many memory loss spells out there. How long are we talking about?"

"Well…. How about knowing about just one event in your life. Like it never happened.", she struggled. She wasn't very sure how to explain. This had been just thrown on her lap.

"Hmmm… Does this concern something that happened to you?", the old hag inquired. She was already starting to think about it.

"I have had some… dreams about things that I'm not recalling I did. When I was a child, I think I met a boy, I think we were really good friends. That's all I know. I also heard about the legend of the boy who saved this town from Majora. I think it might be linked to me.", she stated.

"Yes, I know what you are talking about.", she answered. The old hag's eyes lit up as if she was reminiscing on something. "I remember a boy who helped me when I got attacked by the wretched skull child. Ah, yes, that was the boy who fought Majora."

"Yes, I know this. It seems only some can remember the boy. Only the people who didn't live in Clocktown.", pointed Zelda. Something was starting to click. "Wait. The guards never even left the town. They must have assumed the only inhabitants were in the town!"

The old hag smiled cheerily. "Hmmm… looks like you've found something out there…. What else do you wish to know then?"

Zelda came back from her own self congratulating , and remembered why she had come in the first place. "Yeah, do you know anything about that spell?"

The hags eyes shot upward in thought. "…. Actually yes. It isn't a spell though, it's a sort of potion gas. It makes you forget a specific event in your life. It erases what it needs to and inserts false memories into the gap. Yes, it's called….", she went into a thinking trance once more. Seconds later, her pointed finger shot up. "Ah, it was called 'memory removal gas'! Yup, that's what it was."

Zelda's heart jumped with hope. "So, do you think there's a remedy to thins stuff?" Maybe, while she was getting her memories back through dreams, she could give Link's back.

The woman jumped down from her step, and disappeared behind a curtain. Zelda could hear books being shifted. A loud thump was heard with an 'ouch!'. She tried to lean over the counter in hope of seeing what was going on.

Zelda quickly moved back when she saw the hag come back. She was holding a rather large, dusty, leather book. The hag stepped back onto her platform and heaved the large book onto the counter. Zelda coughed from the amount of dust she breathed in.

The hag flipped through the pages, carefully skimming the contents of each page. Her bonny finger stopped on something. Zelda tried to lean over and look at it.

"Ah, HA!", she screeched. The loud, shrill voice of the hag was starting to get to Zelda. She rolled her eyes.

"There is a way to get your memories back.", she stated, reading more of the page. She frowned. "Oh, but your going to have to find some very rare ingredients."

Zelda was happy enough that there was a cure. "Well, do you think I could write it down or something?", she asked.

The woman looked around for a piece of parchment, but settled for tearing off an add for the shop that was tacked to the wall. She grabbed a quill and started writing down the needed items onto the back of the paper.

"This is all you need to make the antidote. Only six items, but I warn you. It will be dangerous getting these things. That's why they are so rare." The hag handed her the paper, and Zelda took it willingly, putting it in her dress pocket.

"Thank you for your help. Truly.", said Zelda graciously, as she exited the small cabin and made her way out of the swamps.

It was dark by now. She had spent the whole day trying to figure out what was going on, and she still had not a clue. "Shit!", she cursed, remembering that she wanted to ask the hag one more question. The question was if she knew why the guards would want to erase the memory of the villagers. Maybe if she knew the answer to that she would have a clue as to why she didn't have her memories.

Now was not the time to think about that. It was dark, and it was late. This was the first time she had been out in the dark since…_that night_. She was scared. What made her worry even more was, what was Link doing right now? He might be a worried wreck.

Trees surrounded her path, making it more dark and blocking the moonlight. She started to feel uneasy. With every odd sound the wooded path had, she was speed up fast. By now she was taking long strides.

"Be calm Zelda. Your being stupid. Your almost out. ", she told herself. It wasn't helping. It was just making her more anxious.

A low, growling sound was heard behind her. Her body tensed up. 'o crap…', she thought. Slowly and stiffly, she turned around to see what was behind her. Nothing.

Her eyes darted around to find the least bit of movement. Still nothing. "_Okay_….", she said nervously.

Just as she was about to turn back around and continue her walk, she felt raiser sharp claws digging into her back. She screamed out in pain through clenched teeth. No doubt it was a wolfos. She fell to the hard ground with the beast still intact to her skin.

She heard it cry out as it kept slashing at her. All she felt was the stinging pain of each slash. She arched her back in pain crying out for someone to save her. Things were getting blurry. Taking one last look around, she saw someone coming towards her with a large sword. She felt dizzy as she became deadweight.

…Zelda was watching over Hyrule from her room. When was Link going to come back? It had been two months, her birthday was tomorrow. Sorrow swept through her as she came to the conclusion that Link's promise was only to make the goodbye easier.

A single tear crept down her cheek. 'Nyru, Faore, and Din. I pray to thee. Please send Link back to me safely', she prayed silently in her head.

A gust of wind flew into the room, making the curtains flow up. Zelda giggled as her blonde hair tickled her face. She had been answered.

She looked out towards the out walls of the market. What she saw made her heart jump. It was Link and Epona! The small girl smiled from ear to ear as she ran outside and down the path to the village. Guards from the gate yelled at her to stop and come back, but she just ignored their pleas.

She ran as fast as she could to the boy. By now she had reached the vines that Link would always use to visit her. She stopped to breath, and leaned against the wall.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw what she had prayed for so long. She looked up to meet eyes with Link. He smiled widely and ran to her.

When they got in reach, he embraced her in a hug, twirling in the process. "Your back!", she squealed happily. Link let her down from the hug. She had to grip his shoulder for balance.

After the dizziness subsided, she stood firmly on the ground waiting for her friend to stop laughing from her unbalanced performance. "Yeah, and guess who I found just in time.", he pointed to a floating fairy above him. "Navi, this is Zelda, Zelda, Navi."….

Zelda woke up in a small room. She moaned when she started to feel pain in her back. "What happened?", she asked herself.

"You were attacked by a wolfos.", a low voice answered. Zelda still hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was startled to hear someone answer her question. A man's hand took hers.

She slowly opened her eyes to see who it was. Link was sitting beside her, now squeezing her hand. "Link?", she asked still drowsy.

"Are you alright?", he asked concerned. Zelda looked around the room. It was small, white. She guessed she was in some sort of clinic. A hooded man stood in the corner. Toby.

"How did I get here?", she asked, trying to sit up, but failing miserably. Now she was the one to squeeze Link's hand.

"Toby and me went out to look for you. He found you in the woods by the swamp. You were being attacked. He saved you.", Link explained. He didn't seem too happy to though.

"Link… I'm sorry. I had to go out.", she apologized. She looked over to Toby. "Thank you Toby. I would have died if it weren't for you."

Link spoke up now. "I think you should get some rest, Zel. You've had a hard day. We can talk about this tomorrow. She could tell he wasn't pleased in his voice.

Link and Toby exited the room for her to sleep. Zelda thought about what she had just dreamt.

"Why can't I find out the whole story in one sitting?", she complained. Okay, what she already knew was that Link was he best friend, he had found Navi, saved the moon in three days, and…. That's it. Why would someone erase that?

She put the subject aside to get some rest. Hopefully, she might get more information through more dreams…

* * *

Yeah... i no... no Ze/link action there, but she had to find out fisrt. fluff in upcoming chapter... i promise!

Aright plz, plz, plz reveiw!!!

one more thing...thank you.... zelda's baby girl...Berlin'sBrownEyes...jade04...kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel..Sesshoumaru's Wife ..Raptros...Bvv ....LadyofDemons45....Hyrule Master....Nagem.... all your reviews got me to 100!!!!and more! i'm sooo happy. and thanx to all the other that reveiwed the other chapters too....i will post responses to them on my profile. hehe... so look there! : )


	13. Three's a company

Hello! Thanx for the reviews.... Jade04: i can't say i know the ending to MM, cuz i really don't like the game, but i looked it up and it says that he just goes back home, in this story, i made him go somewhere else and actually find Navi.... if neone knows what happens at the end plz tell me, cuz i'm never goanna finish that damn game. Thankyou!

R&R

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Three's a company

To her surprise, Zelda woke up to find her night had been dreamless. The sunrise had woke her up, and she was in the room alone. She found it an opportunity to heal herself when no one saw.

She recited an incantation, which made the wounds on her back slowly disappear. She sighed, no longer feeling the pain. She observed the room, seeing what was in it.

A chair sat next to her bed, a door to the left, and a window to the right. Something laid on the chair. It was her dress. She failed to notice they had taken it off to bandage her back. They had replaced it with a new one, which she was wearing now.

She raced down to the dress and quickly searched through the pockets. With great relief, she found what she was looking for. Though the back of the dress was ripped to shreds, the piece of parchment had been unharmed.

Behind her, she heard the door click open. Quickly, she stood up, standing towards the door with the parchment behind her back. It was Link who had walked in, his expression was curious.

"Morning. What's that you have?", he asked, indicating to what she was hiding. Zelda thought. For some reason she didn't want him to know.

"It's…it's a prescription for medicine so I don't just faint in public all the time.", she lied. Link raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want to stop those memories from coming back.", he asked, but changed the subject by adding, "Aren't you supposed to be resting in bed?"

Zelda smiled lightly. "Alongside from transporting myself to a high room, I can heal myself too." He nodded in understanding, remembering that night that they snuck into Zelda's room. An awkward silence followed, leaving them both very uncomfortable.

Zelda cleared her throat, starting the conversation. "Look Link, I'm sorry I went out alone in the dark. I shouldn't have."

"There no reason to be sorry, Zel.", he said almost half heartedly. He came closer to her and sat on the bed. She sat down next to him.

"Yes, I there is. I probably worried you so much." She screamed in her mind, wishing it would have been Link who had saved her from the wolfos. Maybe then it would be a bit easier to talk to him.

He looked at her with caring eyes. "As long as your safe, I'm happy." She melted at this. Why was he so wonderful like this? He didn't even know about her secret. He had no idea of the memories she was recovering of him. What would he say if she told him? She already lied about the antidote.

She took him into a tight embrace, burying her head into his chest. "I'm sorry", she whispered, knowing that she was not going to tell him these things anytime soon. Link patted her back, giving her comfort, but all the while making her guilty of not telling him the truth.

"Come on.", he said. "Let's go outside to get some air." Link took her hand as the walked outside. She was hoping to take a today off from investigating and just spend it with Link, but her plans shattered when she saw Toby waiting for them.

Even if he saved her life, all she wanted to do know was be with Link, and only Link. Zelda put on her best, fake smile and said hello to Toby.

"Why Zelda, why are you not at rest?", asked the hooded Toby. Goddesses, why did he have to wear a hood?

"Uh…. I'm a fast healer.", she replied. "Me and Link are going out for the day." She tried to walk passed him, but he got in the way.

"Sounds fun!", exclaimed Toby.

"Yes, so we must be going…" Zelda moved once more, only to be followed.

"Mind if I join?", asked Toby. Something inside for some reason made Zelda not want him around. She was starting to get annoyed, and so was Link, but that was just normal for him.

Zelda sighed, knowing the only way to go was the polite way. She didn't feel like losing any friends at the moment, and to point out he _did_ save her life. That deserved something back.

"Do you have a horse, Toby?", she asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"But of course.", he responded. "It's just outside the town walls."

'This is going to be a _long_ day', thought Zelda. She signaled for him to follow them.

Outside the walls, Link called Epona and Anastasia. Toby's horse was already there. The horse looked oddly familiar.

"Toby, have you ever been to Hyrule?", she asked. Link was trotting beside her.

It took him a second to answer. "I can't say I have.", he replied. The conversation ended at that. The rest of the ride was rather quiet. Toby was in front of them. Zelda found it an opportunity to talk to Link.

She leaned over to get close to him. "Sorry bout this, I didn't expect it.", whispered Zelda.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not our fault.", he whispered back. "Can't a guy take a hint?" Annoyance growing in his voice.

"Guess not.", sighed Zelda.

"Ride with me?", he asked, changing the subject. She looked at him confused. Wasn't she?

"Huh?" He held an arm around her waist, and hoisted her over in front of him, leaving Annie on her own still walking forward.

His hands wrapped around her waist and held there. She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Trying hard to relax, but failing due to a nagging thought.

'Tell Link. Tell him about the past. No, It wouldn't make much sense to him, it doesn't even make sense to me. I don't even know what's going on. He will know in time, but what if he gets mad? O goddesses!' Unable to clear her mind, she got very frustrated.

'So, if I knew Link as a kid, and all I remember is being depressed, does that mean I wasn't really depressed and all it was, was a false memory? Did I really try and jump into Gerudo River? Of course, I remember that vividly. There's no way it could be just put there. Was there?'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt that they had stopped. Opening her eyes to see where they were, they were in the middle of Romania Ranch. Getting off, she asked Link why they came here.

"Creamia invited us. You didn't hear me say that?", he asked surprised. "I told Toby when you were sitting with me. Surly you heard."

"I guess not. I was too into my thoughts.", she said. He nodded, taking her hand and entering the house.

Right when Creamia opened the door, Zelda's stomach growled, making her cheeks turn crimson. A laugh cam from Creamia, Link, and Toby.

"Hungry I see.", chuckled Creamia, gladly opening the door to her visitors. "Come, I made lunch for all of you."

After lunch, Creamia invited Zelda to come up to her room, leaving Toby and Link to themselves. Silence was all that followed in that room. The two didn't even bother to look at each other.

Link honestly couldn't stand this guy. He had kept from Zelda that they actually didn't go out looking for her together. Link had gone to the Zora's to see if she was there, then headed towards the swamp when Lulu said she went there. On his way, he saw Toby, the man he hadn't even seen the face of, holding Zelda in his arms.

She was bloody, with a bunch of scratches on her back. Toby had said that it was wolfos that attacked her, but Link never let down his guard. Who knows what could have happened back there. He could just be making that up. Link hated himself for letting her go alone. He never trusted Toby, and it wouldn't be any time soon that he would. If it wasn't for Zelda, Toby would not be here with them right now.

'How did he even know Zelda was there? Maybe she was with him.', thought Link. He found himself glaring at a spot in the room from his anger. 'Zelda wouldn't do that. Would she? I mean she _was_ acting very odd today… Oh come on, your overreacting, Link. There aren't any signs. I just hate Toby for some reason.'

Upstairs, Zelda and Creamia were sitting on the bed, having a conversation.

"…_So_, where's your sister?", asked Zelda.

"She went out to deliver milk today.", said Creamia.

Zelda thought whether or not to ask her something. "…Creamia? Can I ask you a question?", asked Zelda. She nodded.

"Do you…were you friends with Link a long time ago?", she asked. Creamia gave her an odd look.

"You mean when he was like twelve?", she asked, trying to see where Zelda was getting to.

"Yes, I mean when he saved the town.", said Zelda. Creamia's eyes grew wide.

"You know about that? I thought me and my sister were dreaming.", exclaimed Creamia. She sat up straight now, interested in the subject.

"No, it actually happened. It's just that no one in Clocktown or Link remembers.", said Zelda.

"And I thought we were going crazy.", whispered Creamia. "When did you say you met Link?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not certain.", said Zelda. This girl seemed trustful enough. She decided to tell her story.

After Zelda was done explaining everything that had been happening, Creamia looked as if she were in a trance or something. "Can I trust you to tell no one?", asked Zelda.

"Never…your secret is safe with me.", sad Creamia. "But, what are you going to do about it, princess?" Creamia had not known that Zelda was of royal blood before, she just assumed she was of high status.

"Please, don't call me that. I told you I left that life to be here. I'm not a princess anymore. As for what I'm going to do. I'll just keep waiting to get more flashbacks until my memory has fully returned.", said Zelda. It was starting to get dark. "Oh my, we've been talking for forever. I think we should go."

"Your welcome to stay here.", offered Creamia. Zelda smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you…I'll tell Link. If those two didn't kill each other yet.", she joked. Creamia stayed in her room as Zelda quietly headed down the stairs.

She heard Link's voice and abruptly stopped. She cocked her neck to peek into the room. Link was still sitting in the spot she left him. Toby was also still sitting in his chair.

"So, Toby. It's dark. Why don't you take your hood off?", said Link.

"I'd rather not.", said Toby. They weren't looking at each other. Both their heads were facing opposite walls.

"Come on Toby. Just us two. What could it hurt?",. Link urged. Zelda couldn't believe this. Before this conversation could go on any longer, she made her way down the rest of the stairs.

Hurriedly walking towards Link, she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. "Mind if I borrow Link for a moment?", she asked Toby. He turned and shook his head, then turned back to the wall.

Zelda closed the door behind her. They were standing outside. "Let's take a walk.", muttered Zelda. They headed to the outer walls of the ranch.

"What did you think you were doing?", she asked angrily.

"I don't trust him Zelda.", he said simply. Zelda stopped him and held him by the shoulders so he would look in her eyes.

"So that gives you the right to pressure him?" She felt like she was a mother, questioning her naughty child.

"I'm sorry Zelda. I was mad. You didn't hear our whole conversation. He said some things.", said Link. Zelda's expression changed instantly.

"Like what?", she asked. Link started walking again.

"Nothing, Zelda. Don't worry about it.", said Link with a frown. Zelda jumped in front of him.

"No, what?", she insisted. Her hands were one her hips, waiting for an answer.

"He was pestering me about not being the one who saved you. That's all. Don't worry about it.", said Link. She could tell he was only telling some of the truth, but was greatly affected anyway.

Zelda's expression softened. "What?", she asked weakly. "Why would he do such a thing?" She was already beating herself up for it, why did it have to resurface again, especially like that.

"I said don't worry about it, Zel.", he said, starting to get annoyed. Zelda held a hand to his face, letting her silky fingers caress it.

"Do you actually care what he thinks?", she asked. "Link, no matter what happens, whoever saved my or not, you're the only one that matters to me. I love you."

He was about to say the same when Zelda stopped him by pressing her soft lips against his in a sweet kiss. When she broke from him, she spoke again. "You seem to not notice that. Forget what he thinks. It's what I think that matters."

"And what _do_ you think?", questioned Link.

"I think you're the only one for me. You'll always be the only one.", said Zelda, in an almost whisper. She was close again.

This time, Link made the move, taking his hands on her waist and pulling her close into a kiss. Her hands rested on the back of his head taking it in. After a moment she realized where they were and stopped.

"Creamia said we could stay for the night.", she said looking over at the small house.

"Alright. What about Toby?", asked Link. Zelda shrugged at the question.

"I guess he'll just have to go home.", said Zelda. Link nodded.

"You… want to go inside now?", he asked.

She grinned "Give it a few minutes, then we'll go." ….

* * *

Trying as hard as I can to make everyone happy. So plz tell me your happy.

Thanx to all the reviewers. I'm not going to post responses in my profile anymore becuz I'm lazy and it's annoying… sorry peeps. But if you do have a question, I will gladly answer it, unless it gives something away. : )

Thanx to:

jade04,Angel,oniwing,dan heron,Vampiress24,anyone,Bvv,BluSakura,The Gemini Sage,oddstarr,Berlin'sBrownEyes,kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel,LadyofDemons45,Raptros,and Sesshoumaru's wife


	14. Thoughts of Home

Alright before I forget I'm going to explain the whole OOT and MM experience thing. In this fic when Zelda sent back Link in time she didn't go with him. That makes a whole alternate universe for everything. Link didn't remember his heroism or anything that happened in OOT. At first this fic didn't have to do with either of the games it was like they were just there living, until I threw in the MM. So I hope that explains why Zelda isn't remembering anything from OOT, because it never happened.

* * *

Chapter 14

Thoughts of Home

Zelda and Link were sleeping in Creamia's guestroom. The two had fallen asleep quickly. Toby had gone home.

Zelda stirred in her sleep. A smile crept across her face as she was dreaming.

It was Zelda's birthday. Link had stayed overnight at the castle, due to Zelda's pleas with her father. He had given up after she asked the twentieth time. Now they were sitting together in her courtyard. The one that the king used to watch over her.

They both were sitting on the edge of the grass, letting their feet soak in the surrounding manmade stream.

"I missed you so much Link.", said Zelda. "Tell me about your quest."

"Well, I saved a town from a moon.", he said proudly. Zelda's eyes widened.

"How did you do that?", she asked bewildered. Link was strong, but she didn't see him as the one to be a savior. Especially at his age.

He shrugged. "Long story. To keep it short, it was this skull kid who had an evil mask and threatened to take down the moon with his power. It took a while, but I finally finished him off."

"Your so lucky Link.", her voice filled with admiration. "Get to go out on adventures, have fun, meet new friends." She sighed, thinking about how many friends he might have, yet she, only him. "I have to stay here doing absolutely nothing."

Link wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. "It's not always fun.", was all he could think of to make her feel better.

"Oh, you don't have to pretend to me. I know it's wonderful…", her voice trailed off, trying to find another subject. "Link, I don't think Navi likes me very much." The little fairy had flew away when she heard Link was going to hang out with Zelda.

"Why would you think that?", he wore a confused expression.

Zelda shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to make things awkward. "Because she told me."

"Well, that's weird. Maybe she's not used to strangers.", he said.

"Yeah…", she said softly looking down. No one had openly said they didn't like her before. She couldn't find a reason either. It hurt her to know that she made someone think that.

"Hey!", he said excitedly, remembering something. Zelda looked up at him. "I got you a present." He pulled out a small box from his tunic. "Happy birthday!"

Zelda's eyes lit up. She wasn't expecting a gift. Taking it in her hands, she opened the box. She gazed down at the item with awe.

It was a small, florescent blue, teardrop shaped jewel. At the end of it a string strung through it, making it a necklace. She picked it up out of the box looking at it in wonder.

"What is it? It's beautiful.", she exclaimed. Link took the string and fastened it behind her neck.

"It's very rare. It's called the tear of the moon because it fell from the moon when I was in Termina. This was the last one that fell to the ground before I battled the Majora.", said Link.

His air was quickly cut off by Zelda taking him into a breathtaking hug. "Thank you, than you, thank you!", she exclaimed happily. Once she noticed Link couldn't breath, she immediately let go, cheeks slightly turning pink.

"So, you ready for the ball tonight?", asked Link.

"Not really. Every celebration I have is dull.", she sighed. "But with you here, maybe it will be different." This year a friend would actually be there.

"Yeah.", said Link.

"Oh, we must get you something to wear!", she said, realizing it was a formal event and Link was not the type to have formal attire.

"What do you suggest?", asked Link, not liking the idea of wearing anything fancy.

"We can go to the tailor later today. He can fix you something real quick.", said Zelda.

"Alright.", he said. Absentmindedly, he placed his hand on Zelda's. She felt a pang of nervousness sweep through her, but when she saw his smile, she calmed down a bit. Being bold, she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"So,", he started calmly. "What's new since I left?" Zelda kept he head still on his shoulder as she spoke.

"Nothing really. Yesterday, some prince came for my birthday. I didn't pay much attention to him though because you came just hours later.", replied Zelda, thinking nothing of it.

Though she could not see it, Link's expression saddened. Being a smart kid, he could guess why a prince would visit Hyrule. He said nothing more, not wanting to make the princess's special day be ruined by hearing why the prince came.

She was so naïve to what her father was planning for her future. She was also unaware of the two figures watching them from inside.

The king of Hyrule and the visiting prince watching the two from the throne room window. A frown was plastered on both of their faces. The King was not planning on this boy to return to wherever he went. This would ruin all of his plans for his daughter. If their relationship was to exceed any further there was no way she would be accepted into the neighboring country.

The prince glared at the spot where Link and Zelda's hand touched. Something would have to be done about this, and they had met the right one to solve the problem. The one who came to show them this scene.

The King turned around to face a certain fairy. "What shall we do. Anything you can think of will help, Navi. This has to be fixed tonight. Before anyone can find out about the boy."

Back to the princess and Link. "Link, I must go now. Impa said I must get ready for the ball.", she said, getting up from her spot. "I will see you tonight at the ball" Leaving the courtyard, her dream was fading into darkness.

Azure eyes met the ceiling. Zelda was fully awake now and pondered on what she just dreamt. 'moon's tears…', she thought. 'what happened to the necklace?' That dream did hardly any help to her. 'Maybe something happened at the ball….'

Her thoughts were interrupted by movement next to her. Link had woke up. She looked over at him. Their eyes met and she smiled. 'if only he knew what we had when we were kids. I wish you could dream what I dreamed.', thought Zelda.

Link greeted her a good morning by kissing her forehead. No words needed to be spoken. She came close and snuggled in next to him until they were ready to get out of bed.

When they finally ventured downstairs they found that Creamia had laid down breakfast for them. It was still warm by the time they got there so they had a quick bite to eat and went outside.

"Hey y'all. Leaving right now?", Creamia asked, seeing them come outside.

"Yes, we don't want to overstay our visit.", said Link.

"Oh never.", said Creamia. "Your always welcome here, Link."

Zelda came up to Creamia, giving her a hug goodbye. "Thank you for letting us stay."

"No problem.", she whispered. "Good luck with the memories."

With a wave the two were off, back to town on Epona. On the way back, Link decided to start a rather amusing conversation.

"Have any dreams last night?", he asked with a grin.

"Yes, why do you ask?", she inquired, trying to turn and see his face.

"Just that you were talking in your sleep.", he laughed. Zelda was surprised by this.

"What did I say?", curiosity was taking over.

He put on his best, mock voice of Zelda. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!", his voice as high as it could be. Zelda's cheeks went red.

"What else did you hear?", she was a bit nervous for a response.

"The rest you kind of mumbled.", said Link still amused. Relief swept through her. If he heard any more he might of questioned her about it. That would be an awkward conversation.

A random thought came to mind as they rode to town. Realizing she was going to spend the rest of her life with him made her think about what was to come after all this. "Link, where will we get married?", she asked.

Link raised an eyebrow. She couldn't see it though. "I'm not sure Zel. What do you think?"

"I don't know. We have to get married soon or we'll be engaged forever.", she laughed.

It hit her like a brick when she fantasized about their future. Something she never came to think of because she was so concerned about the past.

She was alive and well. Maybe she didn't need to know what happened. "How many kids will we have?", she smiled.

Link laughed. "As much as we want."

"I want two girls and a boy.", exclaimed Zelda, her eyes twinkled. "We can live in a house far away from everyone else. Everything will be perfect!"

"And Epona and Annie will find guy horse, then our kids will have horses.", he added to their fantasy world.

"Everything will be perfect.", said Zelda. She could imagine everything. Their whole lives played out in her mind. It really would be perfect. She smiled. "Link, I will be with you forever."

"Promise?", he teased. She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Promise.", she said. "there is nothing in the whole wide world that can take me from you." It was refreshing. To think of something else other than figuring out what happened to her.

Thinking about how her life would end up also brought a new thought. The thought of never seeing her father or Impa again. Never seeing the vast fields of Hyrule or feeling the cool breeze from Lake Hylia.

She stopped her fooling and became silent, looking over the fields of Termina. What had she done to them? Those two loved her dearly, and they probably thought she was dead.

While she was here, having been engaged and so many things happen to her, what would they say if they ever saw her again. She certainly didn't look anything like the person she used to be. Her usual wavy hair had stopped into a strait curtain of gold, due to no more servants fixing her hair that way.

She no longer had it up either. Her hair was parted and feel to her back. She had bought new dresses with the money she brought from her room. Her old clothing seemed too complex to wear anymore. Without realizing it, she had changed drastically.

At that, she wondered what Impa was up to right now. What was Hyrule up too? Had they searched for her? Did they care she was gone, or did they figure good riddance. Guilt overtook her that moment. What had she caused.

"Link, am I selfish for wanting to live a happy life?", she asked weakly.

"Why would that be selfish of you? Everyone needs to be happy.", said Link.

"I know, but by that, I let down a lot of people.", said Zelda.

"What do you mean?" ,he asked.

Zelda bit her lip. "I mean about the life I left behind. Do you think I did something wrong?"

"No, Zel. You shouldn't have stayed there. If you did, you might've been an empty shell by now. Do you want that for yourself?" Link had a point, but it was debatable. Yes, she would be hollow and depressed as she was before, but Hyrule might not be able to cope without a princess. He saw her sad expression.

"Zelda, don't do this to yourself. Don't ever think twice about it. As long as they know that your better than you were before than nothing is wrong.", said Link, trying to reassure her.

"But they don't know that, Link. I could be anywhere to them.", a single tear escaped her eye. "I just don't know."

"That's what your scared of. Not knowing. Everybody's not perfect. So why should they expect you to be?"

"Your right.", she whispered. "I'm being stupid. I deserve a good life after all those years. It's about time I got something back."

They were at the entrance by now. Zelda and Link got off and stood there for a moment.

"And you will, Zel. You will be a happy wife, mother, and grandmother someday. Later in life you will look back and won't regret one bit that you ran away." He smiled, which made her smile also.

"You're the best, Link.", she said, taking him into a tight hug.

* * *

A/N: When the king is talking to Navi inside the castle, Zelda is not dreaming that. It is just something that happened during that time.

Hope you enjoyed that chappie. Maybe next one I'll put response into the chappie cuz I'm going with ladyofdemons theory of if you do a whole chappie of only responses you get it taken off. Plz tell me what you think bout responses on chapters. REVIEW!! Thanx : )


	15. My First Slow Dance

A/N : if you like this story, you might like the other one I just started. It's called Learning to Let go. I'll let you figure out what it's about.

Also…I was looking through stories and I found one really interesting. It's called "a whole different kind of love fest" or something like that. The author will put YOU into the story. Go ahead, try it. I did, though I don't know what happens yet cuz it's only the first chappie.

R&R!

* * *

Chapter 15

My first Slow Dance

"It's set!", exclaimed Zelda, walking into the room. "We have arranged to get married in a month!" She was smiling form ear to ear as she jump on the bed, making Link nearly fall off.

Laughing, he grabbed her tight, and pulled her into a kiss. She smirked, kissing him back.

Breaking from him, she got up from the bed, standing up straight. "I can't believe it!", she exclaimed. "I'm going to have a family.", she whispered.

"Not yet though.", Link assured. He wanted Zelda to himself for at least a while. "Once we have kids, I'll never get near you."

She laughed, jumping back on the bed. "There's no need to worry about that.", she whispered, now on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying his warmth.

Link's hands gently stroked her golden hair. She closed her eyes, imagining her whole life with Link. Living life together forever.

For a while, they just sat their in each others arms, not wanting to do anything else. Feeling his heartbeat made her want to stay even longer. "I love you so much.", she whispered.

He responded by kissing her forehead. It didn't need to be said. She knew well he loved her back. It was too good to be true. What would have become of her if she never ran away.

The both of them got up to take a walk. They decided a walk on the beach would be nice. Zelda had changed into one of her new sun dresses and a hat. The dress was cut shorter than normal so it only went up to her knees. Link had surprisingly took off his shirt and walked around with only his pants.

She loved to see him without a shirt on. He was so well built, she wondered how he did it. Never at all did she see him practicing swordsmanship like he said he always did.

Closing her eyes and holding Link's hand, she relaxed, focusing on the sand going between her toes. It was nice and warm. Something she hadn't experienced in a while. It reminded her of the beach of Lake Hylia.

She felt a tug on her hand. It was Link. She looked at him.

"Come on. Let's go swimming.", said Link excitedly. He tried to pull her towards the water's edge.

"Not in this, Link.", indicating her new dress.

"It'll make me happy.", he said.

He gave her puppy dog eyes. Still she shook her head no.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to enjoy the water without you.", he said, turning and jumping into the water. He swam out further, looking back and making relaxed noises to tempt her.

Zelda sat down in the sand, arms crossed, and pretended to have as much fun as Link. She stretched out along the sand, letting the sun shine down. Her long legs showed from the shortness of her dress.

Without realizing it, Link had snuck up beside her, soaked. "I think you need a hug.", he whispered. Her eyes shot open as she attempted to get away.

Link was faster though. Before she could get up, he grabbed her, getting her as wet as he was. She playfully screamed, trying to escape from his grasp, but that only made him hold her tighter.

She was so distracted about getting away that she didn't see him moving closer towards the water. Before she knew it she was underwater with Link beside her.

Laughing as she was taking a breath of air, she hurriedly swam away from him, hoping that he would try and catch her. Sensing the game, Link swam after her.

She would have gotten away if it weren't for her dress dragging her down. Link had her in his arms as they swam towards a sandbar. They rested, slightly leaning back with their arms holding them up. She let her head fall onto his shoulder.

She sighed. "Okay, I'm going back to shore now." She lifted herself to swim. He grabbed her arm, not wanting her to leave.

"Please stay.", he pleaded. She shook her head.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to grab something to eat from the basket. I'll come back after that.", she said, breaking away from him.

Halfway to shore, fatigue suddenly swept over her. Finding it hard to stay above water, she took off her dress, then held it in her hand. Luckily she was wearing undergardments under it.

Still it was hard to swim. She started getting dizzy, when she realized what was happening. "Oh, not now.", she breathed. Without another word, she sank towards the bottom. She could hear faint yells of Link calling her.

* * *

"Impa, do I look alright?", she asked. The little princess was examining herself in front of a large mirror. Impa rolled her eyes, standing behind her.

"Tell me princess, must I say no, for you to be satisfied? You have been asking me all evening.", said Impa. "What is a girl your age thinking, caring about her looks?"

"I should be focusing on them at my age.", argued twelve year old Zelda.

"You don't even wear makeup yet.", replied Impa, rather amused.

Zelda ignored Impa's comment, and went back to inspecting herself. When she looked up, she could see a grin on Impa's face in the mirror.

"What?", she questioned defensively, turning to look her face to face.

"You are worried about your looks because of this boy.", said Impa.

Immediately, Zelda's cheeks turned red. "_No_!… I like to look good for myself.", she lied, but knew Impa could tell she was.

"Well either way, you need to be getting to the ball now. Everyone isn't going to wait all night.", said Impa, leaving the room.

Zelda took one last look at herself before leaving the room. She was wearing a sparkling light blue dress that hid her feet. Gold trims ended her sleeves and the bottom of the dress. She looked a few years older than just twelve. At least in her opinion.

Almost out of the room, she realized she forgot something. She ran back in to grab a teardrop necklace. The birthday present Link gave her earlier.

When she entered the ball room, all eyes went to her. The guest became quiet, waiting for her to take her place beside her father on the throne. Sitting down next to her father, the guest went back to dancing.

Her eyes scanned the crowd for Link. Where was he? Her gaze stopped suddenly, finding what she was looking for. In the far corner, Link was standing by a table a presents. He was looking towards the floor.

She smiled, getting up from her seat, and headed towards him. She was almost there when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see who it was only to frown at the sight.

"Why hello, princess.", the boy said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She tugged if from his grasp.

"Would you like something….prince?", asked Zelda, unsure what his name was. She had quickly forgot when Link had arrived. He was about to answer her when she cut in. "I'm afraid I must be taking my leave now." She walked past him without a second thought.

"Link.", she said, getting the blonde boy's attention. He looked up with a smile.

"Hey.", he said. He looked even better to her than normal. He was wearing a white dress tunic that she had the tailor make earlier.

"You look great tonight. See, I told you it would be okay.", said Zelda, indicating his outfit. He was so reluctant to earlier.

"Thanks. It's itchy though.", he complained. She laughed at that. Link was all about comfortableness.

"You'll get over it.", she teased. "How do I look?" She twirled around, showing him her dress. "You like?"

When she stopped, she looked at him. "Yeah, you look great! Much better than me.", he said. They both laughed at the comment.

In the background, music played. A slow song just came on. Zelda smiled. "Want to dance?", she asked.

Link shifted uncomfortably. "I don't dance.", he said. She giggled.

"Come on. Let's dance.", she urged, pulling his hand.

"No, Zel.", he said, pulling back.

"It'll make me happy.", she said, making her lower lip stick out. He laughed, and let her lead him onto the dance floor.

"Okay, what do I do now?", he asked, standing in front of her. Zelda boldly took his hand and placed it on her waist. She took the other one in her hand.

She was nervous. She never did this before, only saw others doing it. She slowly moved into a waltz.

Link was also nervous. What was he doing? "How do you know how to do this?", he asked amazed by her skill.

"I watch.", she replied with a smile. She rested her head against his chest like the other women were doing with their partners. She could hear his heart beating fast.

She smiled. "Oh, Link, relax.", she said, attempting to make the situation less uneasy. Even though she was trying to act calm, her heart was thumping as fast as his was.

In about the middle of the song, they both got used to it and felt better. Zelda looked up to him. He was about a head taller than her. "See, not so bad is it?"

"I guess not.", he replied.

She looked over at the throne, where her father and the prince where standing, staring daggers at Link. The expression of the young prince was anything but happy. His face was turning red with anger.

She gave him a sarcastic smile and turned back to Link. "Looks like you've made some new friends.", she joked, nodding over toward the prince.

"Guess so.", said Link grinning.

* * *

"No!", Zelda yelled, sitting upright. "It can't end there!" Her frustration grew. She turned pink, realizing Link was beside her.

They were sitting on the beach. Both were soaked.

"I thought you were taking something for this.", said Link. "You could've drowned."

"I guess it isn't working.", said Zelda, hoping he wouldn't catch the lie. He shrugged, lying down on the sand. She lied down with him, turning to look in his eyes.

He reached out a hand and stoked her cheek. "You scared me, Zel", he said. "You don't understand how scared I was."

"I'm sorry.", she whispered.

…."Navi. You said it wouldn't be long now.", an angry voice sounded.

"Get off your high horse will ya?… be patient. There will be an opportune moment to strike."

"It better be soon!", the man growled. "If not, I'll drop our deal, and you'll be on your own."

"You wouldn't."

"Believe me. I don't need you to do this job. You came to me, remember?"

"You need me as a distraction."

"Maybe I don't need a distraction. Tell me, Navi, do you think Link is just going to take you in this time? He's going to know it was you. He'll never speak to you again."

"…Then we can….do what I did years ago. We can give him that."

"It's not always that simple…."

* * *

I'll leave you with that.

Alright…responses to reviews….

LadyofDemons45: yeah...sometimes she does. I'm glad im doing responces agian! : )

Sesshoumaru's wife: Thanx!

Kat: interesting greeting.lol...i used to sleep talk. its so funny!....you'll see what happens to the necklace

Zelinker: Thanx (feels good bout self) : )

Vampiress24:sry for the confusion...i can c y. neway thanx! i love to hear people enjoy my story. : )

Bvv: hope you like the fluff in this chappie too. : )

Hyrule Master: lol...yeah i added the imatation cuz its a cute thing to do. :)

Silver-Sanity: no, she isn't going to loose her mind..i hope i updated in good time...i have been slacking off latly TT

The Gemini Sage: lol

L-Malon-Z: yes i have a plan for our toby...and yes you will know much more in later chappies bout him :)

Snowyflakes: yay...your back! i was wondering where you went., hope you can read this. hands Snowy a blowtourch

jade04: Thanx :))

angel : ooo...i hope you can read this before tomarrow...its late though so sry! well hope you like :)

Now review peeps! :)


	16. A Walk to Remember

CHAPTER 16

A Walk to Remember

* * *

Zelda woke up early Sunday morning. She decided to go out to buy some groceries, and left a note for Link on the bedside table. Walking out into the sun, she put on her sunhat to shield her eyes.

It was early. The sun had just rose, but many people were walking around. She grabbed a basket that the town provided for gathering groceries. Looking around at all the venders, she came to one with many fruits. She made herself busy with picking the perfect ones.

She felt a light tapping on her shoulder. Turning quickly, the figure jumped back, surprised at her defensiveness. Zelda softened her gaze when she realized it was only Toby.

"Good Morning, Toby.", greeted Zelda, staring at the shadowed space where his face was supposed to be. She had an urge to rip the hood off, but contained herself despite the nagging thought.

"Morning Zelda.", he greeted.

She looked down at his hand, seeing no basket or anything. "What brings you here this early?", she asked, curious as to what he was doing.

"Well, I guess I was just taking an early morning walk. Would you like to join me?", he asked.

Zelda hesitated for a moment then shrugged. "Why not? I'm just about done with my shopping anyway, and Link won't be up for a good hour or so.", replied Zelda.

She could sense he was smiling at her decision.

* * *

Outside of the town, the two walked the perimeter of the walls. No one was out there except for them. They were alone.

"So Toby, I've never seen your face. Could you at least explain to me what you look like?", asked Zelda, trying to get a visual from him.

"Can't really say much. I'm very pale and I have blue eyes. Nothing special.", he replied. She was not pleased with the description.

"How long have you been here?", she asked changing the subject.

"A month or two…you?", he asked.

"Same.", she replied, fiddling with the sleeve of her dress. "…You know it really bothers me that I can't see what you look like."

He shrugged. "That's why I don't make too many friends.", he said. "All I have is you, and Creamia."

"What about Link?", she asked. She wondered why he called Creamia his friend when they only met once.

He laughed. "I thought you'd notice, me and Link don't get along very well."

Zelda turned her head to him. "Why's that?", she asked, wanting to get to the problem.

"I don't know. I guess he just doesn't enjoy my company.", he said.

That was true. "Oh, Link just isn't used to meeting new people.", she lied. Zelda noticed that they'd been walking for quite a while now. The entrance to town was a good twenty yards away.

"I think we should go back now. Link will be up soon. I don't want to worry him.", she said.

Toby stopped and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, confused. "Can we stay here just a bit longer?", he asked.

Zelda tugged back, but he held a tight grip. "No, I think it's time to go.", she argued.

With one swift move, Toby moved her, and held her close to the wall. She could feel his breath on her, and his hands moving to her waist.

"What are you doing?", she asked, surprised by his actions. She moved his hands off of her.

"I was thinking I could get to know you better.", said Toby eagerly. She knew he was grinning from under the hood. He moved closer again, only to be pushed off by Zelda.

"I'm not like that. I'm with Link and only him.", said Zelda firmly. "We are friends, and that's it."

"This offer comes once, Zelda.", he said.

"How can you think that?", she asked furiously. "Do you think by saving my life I owe you or something?"

"I want to show you things that Link has not.", he said. This scared her a bit, but she stood her ground.

"We are getting married!", she yelled.

"I think that is unwise of you.", he replied, not moving from his position.

"Oh_, really_?", she asked sarcastically.

"Really.", he said calmly. "You are, what? Sixteen?….you have not had many experiences. Tell me, how long have you known Link?", he asked.

Zelda couldn't believe this. What happened to the quiet Toby she knew? "I don't think that's any of your business really.", she replied defensively.

"All I'm saying is that you don't know what's out there. It seems all the experience you've had has been with Link.", said Toby.

Zelda was getting frustrated. "Why are you being like this Toby?", she asked.

"As your friend. I think I should inform you when you might make the mistake of your life.", he said.

"I love him. I know it is the right decision. You don't need to further educate me in relationships!", he voice grew more cold with every word. "I _LOVE_ HIM…"

Toby looked down at the ground. "Do you?…."

Zelda held up her head strongly. "Yes.", she said sure of herself.

"Are you honest to him? Would you die for him? Do you ever wonder how many girls he has been with? Do you ever wonder how it is to be with someone else?", he asked.

These questions had great affect on her. The most being the first one. They were all so deep questions, but the first one hit her the hardest.

Though she wanted to slap him for being so rude, she kept it to herself, not wanting to explode. She swallowed hard, trying to contain her anger. "I'm going to pretend this never happened, Toby.", she muttered bitterly. "Never speak of this again." She turned on her heal, and stomped away.

How dare he? What was he thinking, doing that to her? Questioning her own judgment. Trying to make a move on her. Friends don't do that to each other. They would never.

Her eyes watered as she tried to focus on just going to the inn to be with Link. He would make everything better. He always did.

She ran up the stairs, and opened the door expecting to see Link sleeping on the bed. There was no one. She looked down at the bed to see a note where Link had been sleeping. Picking it up, she read it carefully.

_Zelda,_

I'm going out to visit the Gorons. I won't be back till tomorrow. Don't worry bout me. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you, but I'll be back before you wake up. Whatever you do, don't go out at night.

Love,

Link

Zelda slumped back into the bed. "_Great_, now I don't have any comfort.", she stated sarcastically. "What the heck am I supposed to do while he's gone?"

She sighed, staring at the ceiling. "I need to talk with someone.", she decided. Lifting herself up, she hurried to the closet and pulled something from her bag. It was a golden harp. She would need it now that Link wasn't here.

Venturing outside, she took out the harp and began to play Epona's song. Within no time flat, she saw Annie and Epona gallop up to her. She smirked. 'Link must be wondering where Epona has wondered off to.', she thought, telling Epona to shoo and go back to Link.

With a huff, the chestnut mare ran off into the distance. All that were left were Zelda and Annie. Zelda mounted her mare and whispered into its ear. "Take me to the ranch.", she whispered.

With a start, the horse was off, and soon they had arrived in front of Creamia's house. "Good girl.", said Zelda, patting the horse's head.

Zelda knocked on the door to the old house and waited for a reply. Within a minute, a twenty-ish looking, redhead woman answered the door. "Yes?", she asked.

"Hi, my name is Zelda. I'm looking for Creamia. Is she here?", asked Zelda, hoping the answer was yes. It would be a great waste of time if she wasn't.

"Yes, she's upstairs.", said the woman, letting Zelda in. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Romania if you don't remember me."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks, and yes, I do remember you.", she said, walking up the stairs. Zelda tapped on the door of Creamia's room. "Hello? Creamia it's me, Zelda."

"Come in.", she heard a voice from within the room. Zelda slowly opened the door, and entered to see her sitting on the bed.

"Hi, Zel. What's up?", she greeted, scooting over a bit for Zelda to sit.

She sat beside her. "Nothing, I've just come to talk.", she answered.

"What about?", she asked, interested.

"Well, first of all, I had another vision.", said Zelda. "It was me and Link, at my birthday ball when I was twelve. We slow danced and that was all. I think there's more to it though."

"Hmmm….and what else?", she asked.

"Toby came on to me.", said Zelda quietly. She looked down towards the ground, not seeing Creamia's eyes grow wide.

"What did he do?"

"I guess he tried to kiss me and all, but I refused to be disloyal to Link, and I think he got mad because he started to ask some really personal questions."

"Like?"

"Well…he…do you think me and Link are too young to be married?", she asked.

Creamia shook he head. "_No_!…love comes at any age. If you love him, then what should stop you from being with him forever?", replied Creamia.

Zelda stayed silent. Creamia lifted Zelda's chin with her hand. "Don't let someone tell you otherwise… He is just wanting to throw out the competition, He thinks your still up for grabs, but he's wrong."

Zelda nodded at her friend's words. "You know how I can tell that you love him?", she asked.

"Why", asked Zelda

"Because you didn't give into Toby. Didn't give into temptation when it was handed to you.", said Creamia. The two girls smiled.

"Thanks Creamia. You're a good friend.", said Zelda.

"Don't you forget it.", she smiled.

Zelda looked out the window. "I better be heading out soon. I promised Link I wouldn't go out in the dark.", said Zelda.

"Alright.", said Creamia, getting up to walk Zelda to the door.

"Would you like to ride with me?", she offered.

Creamia shrugged. "What the heck. Why not?", she smiled, following her outside and mounting her own horse.

The ride home consisted of deep conversations of the two young women. Each with their own exciting stories to tell. Once reaching their destination, they didn't want to part.

Hoping off her horse, Zelda remembered one important thing she wanted to ask the redhead. "Oh before you go, wait.", said Zelda, reaching in her pocket for a piece of paper.

"I was wondering if you know any of these ingredients. They are to the cure for the memory gas I told you about.", she said handing her the parchment.

Creamia studied the parchment carefully before looking up at her. "I know where to find a few of these things.", she said triumphantly.

"Really?", said Zelda, a wave of hope sweeping through her. "Could you help me sometime?"

"Yeah, sure. Whenever you need me.", said Creamia, smiling down at Zelda. She handed her the parchment back.

"Thanks, see you!", she said, waving goodbye to Creamia, and entering the town. The sun was setting now, and a woman was going around lighting the torches of the street.

Zelda hurried her pace to get to the inn just before it got dark. She felt someone following her. 'oh please, not again', she thought.

Reaching the inn, she turned around, curious to see if anyone had followed her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a hooded man hiding in the dark.

Zelda stood up strait, showing she wasn't intimidated by him. "Toby, come out from there.", she called. He didn't move.

Zelda worried a bit. "Toby?" Still no movement.

Her heart raced, coming to the realization that it might not be Toby. Her hand was tight on the doorknob now. She tried to turn it, but failed.

'Oh goddesses. It's locked.', she thought as fear raced through her. She pushed on the door, begging it to open.

She gave a worried glance to the figure that was only a hundred feet away. It slowly moved out from it's shadowed spot. Her stomach lurched at the sight.

She tried harder to open it, now knocking harshly. 'please, someone here me!', she screamed in her mind. Her head shot up to see it had come even closer now.

Maybe it was Toby. Maybe he was trying to scare her, but she didn't want to take the chance. Now with her fists clenched, she banged on the door.

"Someone! Someone, please answer the door!", she yelled. Her heart felt as if it could jump out of her chest at any moment.

Checking once more to see where the hooded figure was, it was only about thirty feet away, moving eerily towards her. Zelda panicked, banging on the door again, and putting her ear against the door to hear if someone was approaching.

Footsteps. Thank the goddesses. "Hurry! Please hurry!", she yelled, looking back to see the figure had stuck out a hand to grab her. "Someone!", she screamed.

In a quick, swift movement, a door opened and a hand pulled her inside, locking the door behind them. Zelda sat on the floor, trying to gather herself.

She looked up to see the one who had pulled her inside just in time. It was Kafei, the innkeeper's husband. She put a hand to her chest, trying to slow her heartbeat.

"Thank you.", she managed to say. He helped her up, and walked her up to her room without another word.

"I can't say how grateful I am that you heard me.", said Zelda, exhausted by her burst of adrenaline just minutes earlier.

"Don't mention it.", he said. "Just get some sleep. I trust that you won't be out after hours anymore."

Zelda shook her head, and entered her room. 'What a day.', she thought, plopping herself into bed. "Goddesses. If Kafei hadn't come to that door in time, what would be happening right now?' She shuddered at the thought.

Wishing so badly that Link was there to hold her, she wondered what he was doing right then. Why had he gone to the Gorons? Pushing the thought aside, she took in the memories of the day.

Toby… What went on inside his head to think they were more than just friends? A thought came to mind that scared her beyond reason. Did he have to do with what happened to her the fist month they were here? Goddesses no.

And about Creamia. Was she right about marriage or was she just trying to be a supportive friend? 'I love him', she decided…. 'She _is_ right'

'Nothing is going to stop me from having a life with the only person that had truly seen her for who she is. No matter what memories she comes across.' ….

* * *

Responses to Reviews....

Dan Heron: Yup Navi was the one who gave the King the gas...you will deff learn more in mater chappies

The Gemini Sage: Ah...and thats what makes it all the more interesting. :)

Sesshoumaru's wife: Thank you!

Gohan-Chan: Yup, your right bout that....i will explain more soon

Vampiress24: it's great to hear your getting it. : ) im glad my story doesn't confuse peeps

Silver-Sanity: idk, maybe they're more self consious of themselves. lol haha..i think writting to nintendo is a bit off the edge, but you better have that fly trap ready cuz i got some seriously evil plans (Laughs menacingly)

Gigglegirl13: they are sixteen. and yes it does sound a bit young, but i member learning in sixth grade that at some time (idk when) that it was costomary for FORTEEN year olds to be wed, so im thinking this aint so bad and may be close to that time. Also i did explian why no one members OOT in the begining of chaptr 14, so go there to get the info...hope that helps tell me if it does

Hyrule Master: No...actually i had no idea of that. i was watching it afterward and yes, i see a bit of simularity, like Tuck and Link both enjoying the water, but i never knew until then n i didn't mean to do that. lol

Bvv: nope...lying is BAD! but she has to do it. lol

jade04: Thanx!

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel:: Hope i updated fast enough. shcool has started and ya know how that is.... :(

Maria Fay Lee (Ria: Wow...thank you....i feel so...so ....well idk lol...but thanx!

Snowyflakes: yup i planned that suspence just to annoy ya. lol...jp but i did plan it tho...hahaha carebears! eeeppp!! lol

Sakura of the Ninjitsu: no...all those characters are real in MM...i wouldn't recommend u play it tho...it really sux.lol.... but if it makes u happy! lol...ya i really hate navi so im getting back by making her evil....hehe

LadyofDemons45: Yeah she should take something...but then, i would sadly be without a plotline ...lol

Berlin'sBrownEyes: Ur back!!!! yay! where did u go neway? ...yes i'm sure u will find he is sexy, but for now his looks remian a mystery!heheeh lol...welcome back!


	17. Mark and the Mystery Man

I'm BACK!!!

A/N!:

I'm So so so so so so sooo sorry for the lack of updates. The thing is I was sick at first then right after I got better, damn hurricane Frances came, which left me powerless for a whole week because I didn't evacuate like I thought I would. I was truly suffering without AC. TT…PLUS I'm trying to update all my stories right now because an even worse hurricane is coming. Ivan…neway I truly did NOT intend for you people to be waiting for soooo long. Plz forgive me! T T

SO NOW….I will have an EXTRA long chappie for your reading enjoyment…or I will juss do two in one day okay???

* * *

_Chapter 17_

_Mark of the Mystery Man_

"Wake up sleepy head"….

"Mhhmmm…" Zelda rolled over on the bed, covering her head. Someone was nudging at her side. "What?", she asked lazily.

"Open your eyes.", Whispered Link. She smiled, feeling his warmth right next to her.

"What If I don't wanna?", she teased, tightening her eyes shut. He moved on top of her, not letting her move.

He grinned. "Or you will suffer the consequences.", he said devilishly.

"NO.", she played, sounding like a small child, her eyes still closed. This was a mistake.

In a split second, he started full "tickle mode". She laughed, trying to squeeze from his grasp and at the same time, keep her eyelids shut. "OKAY! Okay!", she giggled, opening her eyes. She gasped.

"Link!", she exclaimed happily. He held out a breathtaking ring in front of him. He moved, and she sat up with her hand over her mouth looking at the diamond. "Where did you get it?"

"That's why I went to go visit the Gorons. What? Did you think you'd be ring-less the day you get married?", he said, slipping it onto her finger.

She smiled wide, and hugged him tightly. "Link, it's wonderful!", she exclaimed, kissing him passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too.", he replied.

"I missed you yesterday. I want to spend the whole day with you today.", she said, getting off of the bed.

"Okay.", he grinned. He sat on the bed, waiting for her to get dressed. "So what did you do without me?"

She wondered if she should say exactly what she was thinking. She wanted to scream out about the incident she went through and the mysterious figure that followed her last night. But she didn't. "I went to visit Cremia. She's such a great friend."

"That's cool.", he said. "What do you want to do today?"

Zelda smiled widely. "Is there snow in those mountains to the east of here?", she asked. "I haven't seen snow for the longest time. You know in Hyrule, the only place it snows is in the Zora's Fountain."

"Sure. That's what I love about Termina. You can go to the beach and play in the snow on the same day.", he said. Zelda was fully dressed now. "Think you should bring a coat too." He pointed to the closet.

She was so ready. The two sprinted down the stairs, laughing like children. Zelda raced towards the door, beating Link by a second. She opened the door, but stopped dead in her tacks, looking down to the item that laid before them.

Link glanced over her shoulder and immediately stopped laughing. The two stared at the object for a moment in total silence. Zelda's eyes welled up as she buried her head onto Link's chest.

Shaken, he walked around it, and the two went on their way.

The innkeeper watched as the two left the inn. Curious, she walked outside to see what they had been so scared of. She raised an eyebrow, looking down at the small item. She smiled, bending down to pick up a single, perfect, red rose. She lifted it to her nose, taking in the floral scent. Turning around and closing the door, she walked back to her desk, placing the rose in a glass vase.

"When did you come to the inn?", she asked.

"Last night. About midnight.", said Link.

"And it wasn't there when you came in?", she asked.

"No. Nothing unusual was there."

"Link, I think someone's after me."

"Not if I have something to do with it." He wrapped a protective arm around her.

"I'm scared.", she whispered.

"Don't be. I'm here to protect you. Just try to forget about it. We're going to have a good time today. Don't worry."

"OW!" she laughed, rubbing the snow off the side of her head. "I'll get you for that Link!" She scrambled around gathering as much snow as she could, and hurled it at her love.

He ducked just in time. "HA!", he yelled pointing only to be hit square in the face by the next one she threw.

She got up to run when he started to chase her. She screamed playfully, running as fast as she could. She stopped, bumping into the snowman they had made an hour ago. Her collision had knocked both the snowman, and her down.

She laughed, not being able to get up, she started to roll down the hill. Anything to get away from Link. He grinned, diving to his stomach to slide after her. At the end of the hill was an iced over lake.

Zelda rolled into the middle of the lake, laughing. Soon the two found they were both unable to get back to the shore.

"It's too slippery.", wined Zelda. She tried to stand up, but only slipped. Link laid on his back, staring up to the sky, totally relaxed. She sighed, giving up. "It's cold.", she said, rubbing her shoulders.

He motioned for her to come close. She did so, resting her head on his chest. He was nice and warm. He put his arms around her. "I think we should warm things up", he whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "As long as we don't go _too_ far.", she warned.

"I promise.", he said. She smiled, then started kissing him. Things, as expected, did warm up, and it wasn't long until they got carried away.

Link moved his hands down her curves. She racked her fingers through his hair. She stopped, knowing that if she didn't now, things would go further. "Less than a month. That's all you have to wait.", she breathed.

"It's so long", he groaned. She nodded.

"I can't wait either."

"Then why should we?", he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, and playfully hit him. "Because it's indecent.", she replied.

He stuck out his lower lip, giving a puppy dog appearance. She sighed. "Come on. We have to get off this ice soon or we'll freeze to death."

She gabbed his arms and forced him to sit up. "Okay, here's what we're goanna do. We'll use each other as supports and make our way back.", said Zelda.

The two held on to each others arms, pushing themselves up on the slippery surface. "Okay, now what?", asked Link.

"Push me.", she instructed.

Link raised an eyebrow. "And where will that leave me?"

"Well how do you suppose we get back?"

He stood there for a minute in deep concentration. "….I have no idea.", he stated finally.

The two burst out laughing. "Great plan.", she remarked with a grin. For some reason, the two could not stop from laughing. It must have been the cold weather, or maybe they didn't get a good nights rest.

They had also been too caught up in the ridiculousness of their situation that they didn't heat a men calling to them from the shore. Thankfully, Zelda's sensitive ears finally picked up on the sound.

Her head shot in the direction of the yelling. "Hey!", yelled the man. "Do you need any help?" The two silenced.

Zelda smiled happily. "Yes! That would be wonderful!" Her words came out of her mouth in puffs of warm air that could be seen due to the cold.

"Hold on! I'll get a rope!", yelled the man. He walked inside for a moment and came out with a long rope dangled in his hand.

Luckily the man could throw. On the first try, he had got the rope right where they were standing.

Zelda and Link held tight on the rope, while the man pulled them to shore. She was gracious to be able to stand on her feet again.

"Thank you kind sir.", exclaimed Zelda. "We wouldn't have gotten back without you."

"Lucky I did come along too. You were very close to thin ice out there.", he replied.

"My name is Zelda.", she said reaching out a hand to introduce herself.

"Paul.", said the man. Paul was tall and thin. Looked like he was in his twenties or so. He had short brown hair and green, green eyes.

Link reached out his hand now. "Nice to meet you. I'm Link."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Why'd you two go out there anyway?", he said, pointing to a sign that read "thin ice".

Neither could come up with an explainable answer. They hadn't actually intended on doing it.

"I sort of slid into the middle. Link had to come get me, but we both got stuck.", she lied. Not like she was about to tell a stranger that him and her were playing around. Plus it sounded very immature for a couple that was going to be wed anytime soon.

The man nodded in understanding. "It's great to see a happy couple enjoying the mountain. Makes you forget how cold it is out here. Warms your heart." He smiled.

"Yes, actually we are getting married too.", said Zelda.

Both the man's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup, one month away.", said Link.

"How old are you two?", asked the man. "Must be still in your teens."

Zelda wrapped an arm around Link's waist. "I'm sixteen, and Link's seventeen. I'll be seventeen in three months." This was the first time age was really brought up, besides when Toby taunted her. It made her sound sort of stupid.

"Wow, you guys are getting at it at a young start.", he said. "Not that there's a problem with that or anything." Zelda and Link smiled. At least someone approved.

"brrrr. It's getting cold out here. Would you like to come in and have some coco?", asked Paul.

"No, thanks. It'll be late soon, we better get going.", said Link. "But thanks for the offer anyway." Paul nodded and waved.

Zelda and Link made their way out of the mountain and onto their horses. Just then, Link remembered something.

"Oh, I got to get Epona and Anne some horse feed. Do you think we could go stop by at Creamia's before we go home?"

"Sure, a horse _does_ have to eat." She patted Anne's neck.

Zelda and Link rode into the ranch, stopping in front of Cremia's house.

"Hi!", she said when she opened the door. "I didn't expect you. Come in."

"We're just here to get some food for Epona and Anne.", explained Link. "Won't be too long."

"Oh Okay. I'll get Romani to open the barn for you. We store it there.", said Cremia. She turned her head inside the house to call for her sister. "Romani! Link needs your help for a sec."

Turning back to them, she grabbed Zelda by the wrist and dragged her upstairs for some girl talk. "Did you tell him?", was what she asked when the closed the door behind them.

"Tell him what?", asked Zelda.

Cremia rolled her eyes. "Tell him about the memories."

Zelda bit her lip, looking guilty.

"Your marrying him in a month! You have to get it out now or there'll be trouble.", she explained.

"I know. I just don't know how to explain it. It's so confusing. Once I get the right ingredients, everything will be better."

"Speaking of that, when do you want to go look for them?"

"Tomorrow sounds good. Hey, why do you look so happy?"

Cremia blushed. "I do?"

"Do you have something to tell me?", Zelda grinned. She happened to look at the window to see if Link was outside. Her grin turned into a frown upon seeing a vase on the sill. In it was a rose.

A red rose.

Zelda got up from sitting on the bed to go over to it. She picked it up with a shaky hand. "Who gave you this?"

* * *

And to my lovely reviewers who have patients with me. i thank you so much:

Milo Fairy: Thanx! im so sorry. as you can see i deff would've updated if i had the choice.

Gigglegirl13: i have been sick, and then without power. i appologize. hopefully Ivan won't come my way.

Hyrule Master: Um...hehe? lol...if it makes you happy then it makes me happy to!

K-Mage: thankyou!

meyojojo: sorry...hope ur not mad

Kelenariel Khelekkir: thanks! i feel flattered!

jade04: thanx for the names. ur probably right. and yeah, i guess i am making it a bit long, thanx for that, i appericate constructive critism. it helps me so much! plus its better than peeps just say "good! update now!"

Silver-Sanity: lol...no! he's not kidnapped, but good guess. Yeah i have to say your kinda close. thats all im saying...

Bvv: lol...sorry to get u so worked up.

Gigglegirl13: yup...and now i have another awful cliffy! hehe. i guess Zelda's afraid of his reaction. i'll have to think bout that one. lol

potter29vo: awww thanx! im a sucker for romance too. i love it! hmmm...italics? good idea, maybe i'll try it

Fury: thanx! yes, i am starting time troubles up agian! yay! so look forward to that...

BluSakura: thanx!

Kat: thanktyou!

Sesshoumaru's wife: you'll find out soon. i promise!

Gohan-Chan: hope i didn;t take to long to update!

Snowyflakes: lol...ur reviews always make me laugh...

dan heron: i'm back! you'll see soon!

Sakura of the Ninjitsu: lol. i guess its just talent. yes i have read ordinary story. i love it!

LadyAkki45: haha. yeah right. Kokou an angel? ewww no i wouldn't be that mean! lol

okay thanx now review!


	18. Forgive and Forget

_Chapter 18_

_Forgive and Forget_

"That's exactly what I was getting to.", said Cremia happily.

"Who gave you this?", repeated Zelda gravely.

Cremia caught her tone of voice. Her expression went to nervousness. "What's wrong?"

"Just tell me.", said Zelda, more sternly then ever. She was looking out for her new friend. She needed to know.

"I met this guy in the market one day. He's really nice, and really cute.", she started. "So I invited him to come home and we had dinner. Nothing to worry about."

Zelda closed her eyes. She was giving her a strait answer. "What's his name?"

"His name is Mark.", said Creamia.

Zelda shot up. "Whatever you do, Cremia, stay away from him."

Cremia's eyes went wide, scarred at her friends reaction. ".._huh_?"

Zelda paced back and forth across the room. "Oh, I can't believe this. I hope this isn't the same guy."

Cremia was utterly confused. "What? What?"

Zelda turned to her. "Did he ask you any odd questions?", she asked.

"No. He just hung out with me. Then he gave me that rose.", she looked dreamily at it.

"Maybe, it isn't the same guy, yeah. Maybe it's some weird coincidence."

She sighed. "What is this all about?"

Zelda was freaking out. "Now he's going after Cremia. I don't know what to do." Zelda went rambling on.

"Stop!", Cremia raised her voice. "Tell me what this is about!"

Zelda stopped her pacing again to stand in front of Cremia. "He's the mystery stalker. He's the one leaving the roses everywhere."

Cremia sat there and blinked. "He's the one that got you that night?… No, there's got to be a mistake. You can't just assume that.", she whispered, shaking her head.

"Listen to me. You have to stay away from him" She looked down at the floor. "Just to be safe."

"Whoa. Your jumping into conclusions here. Anyone could've gave me a rose", said Cremia.

"Did…Did he try anything on you. Make any moves?", asked Zelda.

"Well we kissed if that's what you mean.", said Cremia. "Then he gave me that rose. He said he only gave to girls that meant something to him." She sighed, again in her dreamy state.

This answer scared Zelda. The sicko gives a rose to everyone of his targets. Cremia's next! "Whatever you do, don't go anywhere alone with him. Promise?"

"Fine. Then the next time we meet, you should come to meet him.", said Cremia. "Then you'll see what a wonderful guy he is."

Cremia didn't realize how serious of a situation this was. She wasn't the one who had this physiological scar of being taken advantage of. She just didn't understand the emotion it was putting Zelda through.

"Hey Zel! I'm ready to go!", Link called from downstairs. Zelda gave one last worried glance at Cremia, and left without another word said.

Zelda sat on her bed in the inn. She couldn't help but feel nervous that Cremia might be doing something stupid right now. Or maybe even worse, maybe she was in a horrible situation. She couldn't help shake the feeling that her friend hadn't took her seriously.

"What's wrong?", asked Link. "You've been a nervous wreck since we left the ranch."

Zelda sighed. "You can tell?… I think we might have a problem."

Link looked up. "What?"

"I know the name of the guy who had his way with me.", she said shakily. "And now he's making nice with Cremia."

"What!? How do you know?", Link asked. Cremia _had_ been one of his long time friends. He looked over her as if he was responsible for her.

"He had given her a rose. He said that he only gave to special girls. I think Cremia might be next." Link stood up from his bed.

"Where can we find this guy?", he asked determined to beat the living daylights out of him.

"I- I don't know.", stammered Zelda. "All I know is his name is Mark."

"Mark.", Link repeated with the most hate he could express. "He's a dead man."

Zelda stared at him, surprised. She hadn't ever seen him that mad before. "What do you plan to do?"

"Find him." Link said. "and make him wish he had never messed with us." Zelda bit her lip. She wondered what reaction he'd get after he knew someone gave him some memory removal potion. Surely he'd flip.

Another good reason not to tell Link the truth. He would go berserk, wanting revenge. Well, she too was pissed herself. I mean, she could have already been happily married to Link if it hadn't had happened. The question was, who did it to them?

That was something she was yet to find out. But once she did, what would she do about it? She certainly could take revenge, for going back to Hyrule would ruin her life all over again.

'Goddesses this is way too confusing.', she thought.

"I think we should leave.", suggested Zelda. Link turned to her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Leave Termina. Go somewhere else. This place is too dangerous to stay anymore."

"Leave? Where would we go Zelda?"

"Some neighboring country. Then we wouldn't have to worry about this.", she said.

"But?", Link was at a loss of words. He didn't have anything to argue with.

"We would have to eventually you know. After we get married, we can't live in an inn for the rest of our lives. So, I think we should get married here, then get out as soon as we can."

Link sat down next to her. "Don't you want to find this guy?"

Zelda looked down to the floor. No one understood, did they? All she wanted was to forget about it and move on. She just wanted to let it go.

"Fine. We'll move the date to get married a sooner time. Is that okay?", he asked. His hand went to her chin to pull up her face.

"Yeah. That's a good idea.", said Zelda.

Link smiled. "Perfect. How about Friday?"

Zelda's eyes widened. "But that's in three days!", she exclaimed.

"Your point.", he grinned. "The sooner the better."

Zelda grinned back. "_Ah_, I know what you want." She smacked him playfully.

"Not like you don't want it back.", he retorted teasingly. "I know what goes through your pretty little head."

"_Oh do you now_.", replied Zelda. "Care to educate me?"

He laughed, taking her down onto the bed giving her a big kiss. "Your too cute when you're a brat.", he said.

She smirked. "I learn from the best." She went back to his kisses, loving every single second of it, and right in the middle of their moment, the two were surprised to hear a knock on the door.

Now this wouldn't have been a problem anytime else. It just so happened that in this one time, someone _had_ to be so _rude_ as to disturb _their_ kissing session. Zelda huffed, rolling her eyes, not wanting to answer the door.

"I'll get it.", she mumbled. Opening the door, to who? The last person she wanted to see right now.

"Well if it isn't Toby.", said Zelda hotly. She hadn't forgot about his attempt on her. "Our faceless, two timing friend." She made sure she sounded sarcastic about it, smiling sweetly afterwards.

He put a hand to his chest. "Really that hurts Zelda, it really does.", he said mockingly.

"What do you want?", she asked sourly. "I'm busy right now."

"I came to apologize.", he said. His tone of voice changed. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way." He handed her a bouquet of _pink_ roses with a card attached to it that read 'I'm sorry' on it.

'_What a wonderful selection of flowers_.', she thought sarcastically. 'Roses' As if she hadn't had enough of them today. But, he did actually come out and said he was sorry, and it was the thought that counts.

"Thank you.", she said. "I accept your apology, only if you promise to never do that again." Her voice was stern.

"I promise.", he said, then turned around to leave.

"Wait!", she called. He stopped and turned to her. Zelda bit her lip. "I and Link are getting married on Friday. You are welcome to come."

She could see him nod underneath his big, black hood. "Alright then. Where might it be?"

"We were planning it to take place on the side of the town. You know, with the stream and the little bridge?"

"Got ya. See you then. Congrads." Zelda closed the door behind her. She plucked the card from the bouquet and shoved it into her dress pocket. Link would have questions. And she was definitely not ready for him to go marching after Toby to give him a whack or two. No, she had already handled it, and it was over now.

Link looked up from the bed. "What's the occasion?", he asked suspiciously.

"He's congratulating us on getting married.", replied Zelda. Thankfully, he had been out of earshot to hear the conversation at the door.

She put the roses down on a shelf and jumped back on the bed. "You know what?"

"What?", he asked.

"This is where we first kissed.", she said. He grinned.

"And I'm guessing it wont be the last?" Zelda laughed lightly.

"Your absolutely right.", she said, kissing him.

She broke apart from him and went to go change into a nightgown. Link starred at her, confused as to why she stopped kissing him.

'We have to get some rest.", Zelda said, answering his unspoken question. "To plan for our wedding. We only have _three _days."

"Fine, fine, fine.", said Link.

Zelda hopped into bed in hope to get a restful night. Link wrapped his arms around her. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

HA! When you think your going to figure something out there I go and make another twist in the story. Hey, don't complain, this _is _in the mystery section too. Onto reviews!

Vampiress24: yes, paul is nice (but not in any way important)

Paul : Hey! i heard that!

Neway...okay the rose symbolizes the guy that took advantage of Zel that night. So whenever there is a rose somewhere, that means _he_ was there. get it? if not go back and read the chapter called _the rose_

Silver-Sanity: lol...hmmm why dont u like her? lol..suspisious bout everyone. ha! that's great!lol... i guess Ivan is a good name. lol

EVILkrazyMONKEYS: thanx, i did update in a good time right? hides from mokeys eeeep! they're weird creatures. lol

jade04: hahaa...lol..u think it was the climax and then...plop...u get another peice of the puzzle..hope i aint annoying you. lol

Tri: Thanx for all the reviews! ur so nice for reviewing em all!

Bvv: Smiles evily. heh heh heh...

Snowyflakes: "Uh actually, my name is John" LMAO! hahaha..thanx! u make my day.

Romione: thanx!

Hyrule Master: See the chapter The Rose...or look up to the first response. oh, and luckily, Ivan did not hit me so yeah, i live in south FL. yay for me.

Ria the Shiekah: I live in West Palm. Hope you didn't get hit too bad by Ivan, it completely turned from me. so im ok

Gohan-Chan: i loved messing with peoples minds. lol

LadyAkki45: thanx. nope didn't hit me. yay.

Lady Jill: thanx!

dan heron: yay. at least someone understands. lol

Milo Fairy: i was actually happy to go back. lol...we missed a week. now i dont have any pep ralles or half days. T T

Kat: uhg! that's not fair! i dont see why scripts should be against the rulse that juss plain stupid! i mean it IS a story too. well you can always come back right right? like as a diff name? o..well....i hope you stay!

meyojojo: uh ok... well i updated...


	19. Bachleroette Party!

Hey all! Once again I am back from the hurricane, okay and unharmed. I even got another week off of school. Life is good! lol

* * *

Chapter 19

Bachelorette Party!

…."Navi!", yelled a man's voice. "I am irritable at the slow pace we are making." He slammed his fist against a table.

"Don't fret. The day is nigh that we strike. Your patients, though has not been so kind, has paid off well.", she said. "You will have that intolerable princess and I will have Link."

"How many times do I have to hear that it will be soon any longer!", he growled. "It is becoming risky now. Especially after they get married. He will keep a close watch on her."

"Don't worry. All will go well if we stick to the plan.", she hissed. "For now, we must not make ourselves known."…

Zelda raced around town trying to prepare for her big day. She had asked Cremia to come with her to find a dress. Luckily, she found one. Romani was also there. She was going to the wedding too. 

Anju and Kafei, the innkeepers that had been so kind to them, were invited. Then there was Toby. They needed one more guy to even it out. Cremia was smart enough not to ask if Mark could come.

And it turned out that she had actually listened to Zelda's warning. She had not seen Mark since that day Zelda came to her, but she was definitely not happy about it.

"Honestly", complained Romani, who was trying to keep up to Cremia and Zelda's pace. "He could have at least given you a week."

Zelda sighed. They turned into a dress shop. She immediately started looking for bride's mate dresses. "Yeah, but we want to leave here as soon as possible."

Cremia stopped shuffling through dresses and stared at her friend. "What?"

Oops. "Well, yeah, we can't live in the inn forever.", said Zelda. "This was only temporary." She could see the obvious hurt in Cremia's eyes.

"You can't just leave. You have nowhere to go! You can stay at our place. Maybe we could make you a house. The ranch is large enough." Cremia was trying all her might not to cry. "Please don't leave."

To Zelda's relief, Romani cut in. "Listen Cree, she's going to be married. They need to find a place with a lot of room. Don't take it personal. Things change, and you just have to deal with it."

Cremia glared at her sister. "She's my only friend. How am I supposed to feel. This stupid town has no one my age. It's hard for me to deal with!"

Romani just shrugged and went to another rack to shift through. Zelda felt so lucky to be an only child. "Cremia, I was thinking. Why don't you travel with us?", asked Zelda. "You know, you can get a job, and live near us so that you won't have to be left behind." Now, Zelda hadn't done this on account for her to feel better. It had been because she wanted her away from this Mark guy.

Cremia brightened. "Really?….Oh, but I would be in the way of you two. I'd feel like a tag along."

"No not at all.", explained Zelda. "This is a chance for you to see other places and have your own life. Don't you want that?"

Cremia glanced over at Romani, who was occupied in the search of a perfect dress. "I don't know, Zel. I mean, leaving Romani all alone to tend to the ranch? She would hate me for that."

"She's not all alone.", Zelda pointed out. "She's got the scary cocco dude, and the dog woman. Plus, she _does_ have a boyfriend. Maybe they'll get married."

Cremia considered this. "Yeah, I guess your right!", she said, giving her friend a hug. "Oh can you just imagine? We could be neighbors!"

Zelda laughed lightly. "Yeah, that would be cool."

Cremia gave another glance to her sister to make sure she wasn't listening. "And what about that memory potion? When are we going to get that?"

Zelda shrugged. "I've decided that it really doesn't matter what happened. I mean, what's the use of holding onto the past? And even better, I haven't black out for like a week."

Cremia smiled. "Good for you." , she said. "But wait, don't you think you should at least tell him the story? Marriage is based on trust."

"Yeah, I guess I will….just not today.", said Zelda. "Oh! Look at this one!" She pulled out a sparkling blue dress. Even better there was three of them.

Cremia inspected it. "It looks really nice.", she said. "Let's get it."

Romani, who heard girls' enthusiasm, came over to see. Her eyes lit up at the dresses, since blue was her favorite color, she had no problem with Zelda's choice.

After buying the dresses, the girls went out to lunch.

"So, who is going to marry you two?", asked Romani.

"Link arranged that. I don't know the man's name.", replied Zelda.

Cremia grinned widely. "So, Zel, looking forward to the wedding night?", she teased.

Zelda blushed intensely. Of course she was looking forward to it. Who wouldn't.

Cremia and Romani both broke out laughing. "I'm sure you'll have bunches of fun!", joked Romani.

"Duh, who wouldn't?!", agreed Cremia, making Zelda turn even a brighter shade of red. To top things off, in the corner of her eye, who did she see, Toby. And he had heard the whole thing, due to the fact that he was sitting at the table next them.

She tried not to look his way.

"Hey Zel.", he said with that of voice of his. "Cremia…..and…who might this be?" He nodded towards Romani.

She smiled sweetly. "My name is Romani, you must be Toby. Your famous for your hood.", she said.

"Yeah, well can't help it can I?", he said, dismissing the comment. "So Zel, how's our bride to be?"

"Fine.", she replied quickly. One, she was still embarrassed, and two, he still hadn't fully gained her trust back.

"Oh, don't sound like you are.", he teased. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She glanced at her friends. They looked somewhat confused. Romani raised her eyebrow. _Did Cremia tell her about their incident?_

"About what?", Zelda asked suspiciously. She wasn't going to be put in that situation again.

"I need to ask you something.", he said. Zelda rolled her eyes, and followed him around a corner.

"What is it?", she asked, not wanting to hear another attempted to show her _new things_.

"Listen, you still sound pissed, I thought we handled it.", he said.

Zelda shook her head. "I'm fine as long as you never do it again. Now what did you have to ask me?"

"Did… Did you tell Link about that?", he asked. "I mean, is it a good idea to go to the wedding?"

Zelda smiled. Was he intimidated by Link? "Don't you think if I told him he would be after you by now?"

He relaxed instantly. "Okay, okay, just making sure he doesn't punch me out at your wedding or something like that."

…

"So… see you at the wedding…", said Zelda. That was the only thing she could think of saying.

"Yeah, see you.", he said turning around to leave, but then Zelda remembered.

"Wait.", she said. "Do you know anyone by the name of Mark?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nope."

It was late. She hadn't seen Link all day. The two had both been too busy making arrangements that there was no time in-between. They couldn't even go out for dinner now, because Cremia insisted that she spend the night at her house.

Romani had gone home early to prepare dinner.

Cremia and Zelda stepped up to the door. It seemed lifeless inside. She couldn't hear a sound of anything that might show someone was home. When Cremia opened the door, there were no lights.

Zelda walked in, looking for a candle to light. She almost jumped six feet when she heard a group of women yelling "Surprise!"

Then she was even more taken back when she saw, after them lighting each a candle, how many were there.

"What's this about?", Zelda asked, confused as to why a party was being thrown for her. All the women grinned.

"What would a marriage be without a bachelorette party?", stated Cremia with a wide smile. "You have to enjoy your last days of freedom."

It turns out, that the well mannered women of Hyrule can throw wild parties. Any outsider would think that their behavior was outrageous…but being outrageous, in Zelda's idea, was a ton of fun.

Zelda was introduced to all of the women. They were Romani's friends from town. There was Anju, the twin performance sisters, Amy, Tarissa, Kendal, and Candice. All of whom were close friends and very interested in the wedding of a young beautiful woman. But Zelda came to the conclusion they needed an excuse to party also. Then there was Cremia's cousin's Lily, Fay, and Shasha, who were in the same age range as Zelda.

Romani had actually served many wines and rums. At first, she was hesitant. In Hyrule it was improper for woman to drink, especially royal ones such as herself.

Thank the goddess's that there were no men around. They'd be astonished. The girls had made their own custom dresses, that ended very high on the legs, and low near the chest. They had even made Zelda one.

Romani had told Zelda not to worry about the wildness. It was a tradition of Termina that a women who is getting married have an extra extraordinary party before she is married off. No men allowed. Well except for the indigo gos'.

Zelda was so delighted to see her favorite band ever at a party thrown for her.

"It is a celebration of womanhood. On this night, we are goddess's. This party is to remind you that you are powerful and so should be treated as such.", Romani said with much enthusiasm. "But also to remember to have fun no matter what life gives you!" Then she started chugging down a large cup of rum.

Zelda laughed. She had never expected Romani to be such a party animal. Nevertheless, all the women in this room looked like the innocent type.

They danced barefoot through the house, making as much noise as possible. The band played as loud as they could as Lulu sang her heart out.

The night was an endless party. Everything around her spun with excitement as she danced the night away, barefoot and all. This had to be the best time in her life that she could recall, that she felt surrounded by friends. And that is how it should be. To finally fit in. To be equal and to feel that the part of her that had been missing all of her childhood, had filled. This was right.

Meanwhile, back at the inn, all was quiet. Link laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder what Zel is doing right now?", he thought out loud.

* * *

What do ya know, they had bachelorette parties back then. : P lol… This chappie was kinda dumb. Just a fill in I guess. But ya know what's next? Ding ding ding!

The Wedding! Woot! Thanx to all you reviewers, I'm amazed on how many reviewed!. Wow. Sorry if my responses sound lame. Lol..I can't think of much to say to some.

Sesshoumaru's wife: yup, n more to come!

anime/videogame freak: of course I'm continuing. I love writing this one. Thanx! : )

EVILkrazyMONKEYS: lol.. Okay…

jade04: Thanx

Vampiress24: woot! Next chapters the wedding! Yay!

monkey of doom : yup

Sam furious: thanx for the review

Milo Fairy: yeah, just last week I had no school because of Jeanne. Awsome aint it? Oh really? That kewl, didn't know my story set sort of a map. Lol…I did play, but I gave up cuz its too hard. Lol

meyojojo: lol…thanx

potter29vo: okay, deff fluff in next chappie I promise. : ) umm… this fic is coming to its climax pretty soon so maybe a few more chappies I'm not sure

Bvv : lol…just keep thinking bout it. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Shhhhh. : )

Hyrule Master: yay. You get it. : )…hurricanes suck for us but if it helps you, good for you. Lol…thanx

Ria the Shiekah: yeah, but then there was Jeanne, who hit us.lol.. But it wasn't that bad

ArizonaGoddess89: THANKYOU! : )

Tri : awww… that makes me feel al fuzzy inside. Lol : P

Snowyflakes: aww thanx! I love reviews like urs. They say you really like the story. I'm so happy to hear that. : ) plus..they r funny. Lol

Gohan-Chan: lol…okay, then Ill do that more often.lol

dan heron: yeah. But Cremia listens now.

Kat: lol..u do that. Hope this ones long enough. : )

The Gemini Sage: haha…that woulda been funny.


	20. Here Comes the Bride

Note: Ladyaki has posted the sequel to a fleeting love. i recommend you read it. Very interesting start.

Summary: Sequel to "A Fleeting Love." Every world has it's problems. The heavens have three. Rated for violence, language, and Rinan's temper. LZ; OCOC x3.

* * *

Well, well, I'm back. And guess what? I just went to a wedding so It'll be fresh in my mind what goes on. : ) ….I can't stand em tho. Plus I don't do church so its just really weird to be there. Anywayz…..

* * *

_Chapter 20_

_Here Comes the Bride_

It was late in the afternoon. The girls were getting ready for the wedding.

"C'mon Zel.", said a frustrated Cremia. "Suck it in girl."

Zelda laughed. "What have I got to suck in? Are you saying I'm fat?" Romani smirked, watching the girls from across the room.

"No, but I'm saying these are.", she pointed to her chest. Zelda stuck out her tongue.

"They are…NOT!" Cremia had just zipped up the corset. "_Can't breath_."

"Well, what do you expect? You haven't worn one since your life in the castle.", said Cremia. Romani got up from her chair.

"Okay, time to do that hair of yours.", she said. "Let's see. How do you want it done?"

"How about up in a bun with little curls falling down?", suggested Cremia. She looked to Zelda for an answer.

"Sounds cute.", she said. "Okay, let's do that."

By the time that was done with, the girls were all ready. They stood in front of a big mirror. "Perfect.", exclaimed Cremia.

Zelda looked astonishing. She didn't even recognize herself. She wore a long, white gown. It had a short tail coming from the back. Sleeveless, slim, and little patterns of small, white, sparkling flowers across the top. A veil went over her face and her hair was perfect due to Romani's good experience. "Wow.", she whispered. "I look great." Cremia punched her playfully.

"You always do.", she said. "You were blessed with those looks while we get the short end."

Zelda punched her back with a smile. "Oh, _Shut up_. You look as good as I do." She looked back at the mirror. Everything was flawless.

There was a knock on the door, making the girls jump. "Who is it?", Romani asked sweetly. The door opened and in came Anju.

She looked great as well. The blue dress had exaggerated her eyes. In a good way. "Hey", greeted Zelda. "You look great."

"Thanks", she said. "You look wonderful. Ready for your big day?", she asked.

Zelda felt shivers up her spine at the thought. She took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready."

"And your big night too?", grinned Romani. Zelda blushed.

"Maybe not about that.", she said. "I'm so nervous."

"Awww…", exclaimed Cremia. "Don't be scared. You love him. That's all that's going to matter then."

Romani grinned. "Our lil Zelly's growing up."

"We should start leaving. Mustn't be late.", said Anju. So the girls made there way downstairs and into a carriage they had arranged to pick them up.

"So, Zelda. Why are you holding the reception a day after the wedding", Cremia wanted to know. It was sort of, well, weird.

"Well,", Zelda started. "Link wants to bring me somewhere right after the wedding. So we're holding the reception afterward."

"_OOOOOHHHH_.", exclaimed Romani. "You've got the romantic type." She smiled devilishly. "Wonder where he's taking you."

"I don't know." The carriage came to a stop. Butterflies spun around in Zelda's stomach. _I can't believe this is happening. If only Impa was here._

The place was decorated. It was beautiful. _She would be so proud_.

A single tear crept down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it off. Kafei stood there waiting for the girls. Kafei had agreed to take Zelda down the aisle. She was so grateful to him.

After the girls went up the stairs, they waited a bit, and then followed.

"You ready?", he whispered in an encouraging tone.

"I hope.", Zelda smiled. "…Kafei?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. It shows what great friends I've made. I'm so glad your one of them."

She had mostly been just acquainted with Kafei the time they were there. Kafei and Anju had treated them like family though and that had made her feel so cared for. She needed to thank him for everything.

"No problem.", he said smiling.

They walked through the archway. Zelda got even more nervous. Her breath was light and held back a little. She was worried about tripping or messing up with the ' I do's '.

But all that seemed to fade when she saw the one person she loved the most. Link.

He stood there before the priest. When he saw her, his expression changed from edgy to relaxed. He smiled one of those smiles that made Zelda fall in love with him.

_Goddesses I love this man! _She wanted to scream out and let the world hear it. Now she wasn't afraid anymore. She was ready to take on the beauty of love. She was ready to start a new beginning with him. She was ready to live her dream. To fall in love with whoever she wanted dismissing all regards of class. To live without servants constantly at her side. To be free and live happily ever after.

She stood up next to him, facing him directly. All the feelings she had felt for him since the day they met were gathering up in one huge ball, overwhelming her with emotion. She felt she might buckle at the knees before him if she could possibly feel any deeper passion for him. It was the greatest feeling of her life. As of yet.

The priest asked that they joined hands. They did as directed. She stared into his deep, blue eyes. They were incredible.

"Link. Please repeat what I say.", said the priest. Link nodded.

"I, Link Luke Montary, promise."

"I, Link Luke Montary, promise."

"to take thee."

" to take thee."

"Zelda Serenity Harkinan"

"Zelda Serenity Harkinan"

"To love and to hold"

"To love and to hold"

"To cherish and protect"

"To cherish and protect"

"Through sickness and in health"

"Through sickness and in health"

"In life and death"

"In life and death"

The priest turned to Zelda. "Zelda, repeat me."

"I, Zelda Serenity Harkinan , promise."

"I, Zelda Serenity Harkinan , promise."

"to take thee."

"to take thee."

"Link Luke Montary"

"Link Luke Montary"

"To love and to hold"

"To love and to hold"

"To cherish and protect"

"To cherish and protect"

"Through sickness and in health"

"Through sickness and in health"

"In life and death"

"In life and death"

Phew. Made it through that. "Very well.", said the priest. "Now we shall present the rings." Cremia walked up giving Zelda Link's ring. She recited her part.

"With this ring I thee wed. To be my husband. This ring symbolizes my love for you. It never ends, like my love. With this I promise to be faithful, loyal, and bound to you and only you for the rest of my life.", she said carefully, then slipping on the ring to his finger.

He smiled. Kafei handed Link Zelda's ring and repeated the phrase.

"With this ring I thee wed. To be my wife. This ring symbolizes my love for you. It never ends, like my love. With this I promise to be faithful, loyal, and bound to you and only you for the rest of my life." He slipped on the ring saying, "I love you."

She mouthed "I love you" back and smiled.

The priest went on. "Link Luke Montary, do you take Zelda Harkinan to be your lawfully wedded wife? If you do then say 'I do'."

"I do."

"And do you Zelda Serenity Harkinan, take Link Montary to be your lawfully wedded husband? If you do then say 'I do'."

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, you may kiss the bride."

Zelda's stomach fluttered. She did it! She was finally married! With a passionate kiss, the two were sealed together for eternity. Their friends clapped and shouted congratulations.

Cremia came up to hug her. "Ohmigoddesses, your married!"

"I know. I can't believe it!", exclaimed Zelda.

"Congratulations Zel.", said Romani.

"Thanks."

Toby came up to the newly married couple. "Congads. Link, you're a lucky man."

"Thanks, Toby.", Link replied. Not even Toby could mess up his mood.

"Well, C'mon.", said Cremia. "We have to send you on your way. It's going to get dark soon." She gave a wink to Zelda.

Link and Zelda boarded the carriage, leaving happy friends behind to cheer them off. The girls sighed dreamily as the carriage drove out of town.

"They are so perfect together.", exclaimed Cremia.

"A match made in heaven.", agreed Romani.

"Their kids will be adorable!", gushed Anju.

The girls looked over to the two men, waiting for them to add something.

"Err… yeah…. They're great.", said Kafei, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, what he said.", added Toby.

"Where are we going?", asked Zelda excitedly.

"Your favorite place.", he replied.

Zelda smiled. "So romantic.", she said seductively, kissing him on the cheek. "Well, we're married now. We can do _anything _we want."

"I guess we can.", he said with the same tone.

The couch came to a stop. Link thanked the driver, and they went into the forest. Down to _their_ secret place.

Once there, Zelda took it all in. They hadn't been there in a while. She immediately began feeling the magic all around her again. "I love this place.", she whispered.

The forest glowed under the full, milk-white moon. It was perfect. Link stood behind her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you so much, Zelda.", he said, adoringly.

She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Link." She kissed him tenderly.

Link moved his kisses down her neck. This time, Zelda didn't try to stop him. She gladly took it all in, receiving shivers up her spine every time his lips toughed her skin.

They laid down on the soft ground, careful not to break their kisses. Zelda felt a bit more anxious each second that passed.

"Are you sure your ready?", he asked concerned. Zelda smiled at his decency.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be.", she whispered in his ear.

"Absolutely?", he asked once more to make sure.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Aww, now aint that cute?…Okay people. Something horrible has come up today. I regret to inform that my aunt has died. : (… I will not be posting very soon, because of all of this. I actually have to fly up to Jersey tomarrow for, the funeral. I'm so sad so please don't complain. I know I haven't been a good updater, but everything is a mess right now so ya know. I'll probably update after report cards because I need to focus on my grades also. 

potter29vo: Thanks. Sorry bout the wait...i hate to keep people waiting.

anime/videogame freak: thanx

Nessa-Cuthalian: Thanx....hope ur not mad bout them, well, ya know,. But they were married, so Zelda is sticking to her morals. :)

Milo Fairy: Yeah...that game sucked!...lol...o well

Bvv: Thanx...i appreciate that! :)

ArizonaGoddess89: thanx!...im glad i gave Cremia a personality. She never is meantioned in any other fic so here ya go. :) Awww...thanx. luckily, i was so tired when the second hurricane came that i fell asleep through most of it.lol...welll,if one comes, you go to the store, get food, and hope for the best...lol

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: ur still here! guess they missed ya. :) Yay! i was printed! woot! Oh i love the mummy. Especially that really cute guy...ummm...what's his name...o well ...he's cute. lol

Crimson Ashes: lol...thanx :)

jade04: thanx

LadyAkki45: Thanx...nope Mark's nowhere to be found....yet.... ;)

dan heron: Thanx...haha.. nope, Link has no good _guy_ friends. lol

Fury: Thanx...i hope to update soon on TT...but no ones reviewing! again!..at least u did and LA...thanx!

Hyrule Master: thanx!

zeldaisthebest: thanx

meyojojo: okay...here ya go

Eva-Freak015: Cuz Link's friends suck. :P lol


	21. Truth Revealed

Note: I made up Link's last name so don't get all confused. )

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Aslyn song : "That's When I Love you" and Zelda, but you already knew that. )

…and for the chapter you've been waiting for since ever. THE CLIMAX! Woot! I will not disappoint you. Here you go!

WARNING! LOOOOONNNNNNGGGG CHAPPIE! X )

Check out the knew story "Zelda" written by: Crimson Ashes

really cute start so check it out : )

* * *

_Chapter 21_

_Truth Revealed_

The morning sun glittered through the tops of the trees. The leaves letting only a few, stray rays fall upon the dew kissed ground. All was quiet and peaceful.

Two fair skinned lovers slept beside one another knowing only of the passion that had dwelled in them just hours before. Near by, lay fabrics that had once clothed their bodies . There had been no need for them, so they simply had to discard it.

A fragile young women with strawberry, golden hair rested on the chest of her man. She listened calmly to the beating of his heart. The slow thumping could put anyone to sleep. So she did, thinking it too early to wake on such a perfect morning.

While the two dreamed of each other, they were oblivious that their perfect start of a new beginning would soon come crashing down.

… "Today is the day we strike." , piped a shrill voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, things will go _exactly_ as planned."

"_Finally_, I will be able to release my fury!", said an excited man's voice.

"And I will be able to get my Link back." A certain devilish fairy grinned in the dark room, radiating a yellow glow.

"_Both_ will pay", the man said under his breath, careful for the fairy not to hear. "_dearly_." …

"_Zelda_….", Link whispered softly. She slept silently on his bare chest. He smiled, stroking her hair. "_Zelda_."

She shifted a bit, tuning her head, not wanting to be woken. Link repeated his whispers until she turned to face him with half open eyes. With a smile, she greeted him good morning.

She crawled up to Link until she was right next to him. "Sleepy?", he asked.

She nodded, and with a yawn, confirming her answer. Link laughed lightly.

"I see…", he said, reaching out a hand to touch her face. "Your beautiful."

She blushed slightly and smiled up at him. "_It was amazing_.", she said in a hushed voice.

"I know.", he replied. Link came forward and kissed her forehead briefly. Zelda reached to him and gave him butterfly kisses, giggling at her girlishness.

"That tickles.", he laughed.

"I know...", she said in a matter of fact way. She stopped and looked gratefully at him. "I don't have to be alone anymore… I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?", he asked, confused.

"For saving me.", she answered. "You have truly renewed my life. And by that I am thanking you."

He took her hand and stared in her eyes. "Then I should have to thank you too.", he said. "You have given me a gift that no other girl could."

"And that is?", Zelda asked, urging him to go on.

"Your heart.", he said. "…And that you have accepted mine."

She smiled widely. "You are the only one whom I would ever accept_. My one and only_."

"That's good to hear.", he said grinning. Zelda leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. They kissed briefly before Link stopped.

"What's up?", she asked as if something were wrong.

"I think we should be on our way.", he said pointing through the trees and up to the sun. "It's noon."

"Already?", she said surprised. They had just woken up.

"Evidently.", he answered. "When does the reception start?"

Zelda bit her lip in deep thought. "_Umm_…. I think at seven."

Link pushed up his upper body. "Well, I guess we should get ready then."

"_Yeah_, I guess.", she said, sitting up. They stopped for a moment to look over each other.

Zelda found herself studying his masculine features. This was the first of times she would see him, all of him, which made her blush a little. Even after their first evening as husband and wife, Zelda still felt so innocent around him.

But, all in all, she was bare skinned too, making her far from innocent. She felt beautiful though, and comfortable to be like this in front of him. Maybe _alluring _even?

Before getting up to dress herself, she gave Link a peck on the cheek and moved towards her cloths.

The two, fully dressed duo, headed into town, were they'd be greeted by smiling faces and welcoming friends.

"Look who's just walked into town.", announced Cremia, who was at the time, walking out of the Stock Pot Inn. "Our newlyweds."

"Good morning, Cremia.", Zelda greeted.

"Good morning? More like good afternoon.", she said with a grin. "Lunch is just being served inside. Specially for the _wedding party only_."

"Guess we're just in time then.", said Link, opening the door for the two women.

Cremia waved him off. "I'll be back in just a few. I'm going to the milk bar for a pitcher."

When the couple walked inside, all were happy, and surprised to see them. "I thought you'd never get back.", exclaimed Anju.

"Come sit down.", offered Romani. "Anju's made plenty of food. She was so excited about the reception tonight that it was hard to get her out of the kitchen."

Zelda and Link sat down at a table that had been placed on the side of the lobby. Zelda took in the wonderful smells of the meal that had been laid out. "Wow Anju, it smells so appetizing.", she complimented.

"Thanks, Zel.", she smiled. "Help yourself."

The gang, all who were at the wedding plus the two twin sisters, ate lunch. A few minutes in, Cremia joined, carrying a jug of fresh milk.

As Cremia finished up her lunch she said, "_Oh_, us girls must be excused. We have to get ready for the party."

Cremia grabbed the girls and led them upstairs. "Bye boys!", she said before disappearing.

"So,", said Romani, who was tending to her toenails. "Let's go over to who's attending our celebration."

"Okay,", started Cremia, who was slipping into a purple gown. "Let's see… There's Me, Romani, Anju, Zel, Link, the twins,…"

"Toby, Kafei, Amy, Tarissa, Kendal, and Candice…", Romani went on.

"Lily, Fay, and Shasha…", continued Anju. "Who else?"

"_Oh, Oh_! And Kyle!", gushed Romani. "My lil sweetie is bringing a bunch of his friends. They all can't wait to meet you."

"I'm sure they can't.", retorted Cremia blandly. "Those guys are out to meet any woman with two legs."

"Oh, _please_.", Romani said rolling her eyes. "Will you get over that dress incident already?"

"What incident?", Zelda asked, her voice muffled because her dress was only halfway on.

Cremia turned red in the face. "Well,", started Romani, who was stopped when, immediately, a hand covered her mouth.

"Nothing!", Cremia growled as she held her hand tightly over an irritated sister. "They are just a bunch of losers is all" Cremia let out a shriek when Romani bit her hand.

"Not Kyle!", she argued. "Don't discriminate against him when his _friends_ lifted up your skirt!"

"_Romani_!", Cremia yelled through gritted teeth, tackling the red headed twenty year old.

Zelda and Anju just shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. The sisters were hopeless in times like this.

When the clock stroke six, the girls were making their way to the town's pub, where the reception was taking place. They had reserved the whole place for the night. Anyone who was not invited was not allowed in. Plus, they had it specially decorated for the occasion. It wasn't even recognizable. Which _was_ a good thing.

Zelda took in the sight of the newly made over ballroom. It wasn't the pub that Link and her had visited the first day they were there, anymore. Now, a dance floor had been laid down, circular tables covered the perimeter of the room, and the bar was freshly polished. Best of all, there was no drunk man in sight. This thought made Zelda laugh to herself.

As she observed her new surroundings, Link casually walked in and hugged her from behind. "How do you like it?", he asked intently.

"It's amazing!", Zelda managed to say. She turned to see him in a new black tunic that he had worn from the wedding ceremony. "Looking good." She grinned.

"Not to bad yourself.", he played. He took her and turned her to the far end of the room. "Look."

On a white table, sat a very large, very stunning, wedding cake with two personalized figures of Zelda and Link, standing at the very top. Zelda jumped up with glee.

"Goddesses, can it get more perfect?", she asked, amazed at everything.

"It's just started.", Link whispered in her ear. She smiled, kissing him tenderly.

"Hey!", Cremia called from the entrance. "We have to get the wedding party in the hall. We can't be seen until we're announced."

"Announced?", Zelda repeated.

"Of course.", Romani answered, poking her head from the door. "Did you think we'd throw a party without an entertainer?" She grinned. "What kind of friends do you think we are?"

Zelda and Link retreated to the back hall, waiting for the guests to arrive.

"So,", Zelda started. "Who's courting who?"

"Well,", Cremia answered. "Of course it's going to be you and Link. Toby has agreed to court me. There's Anju and Kafei. Then, Romani is getting Kyle to escort her."

"Great", Link said, peeking into the ballroom. People were filling in quickly. "Won't be too long."

A minute later, Toby, Anju, and Kafei walked into the hall. "Okay, all we have to wait for is Kyle.", said Romani nervously.

"No need for waiting.", said a young man, dashing into the hall and taking Romani by the waist. "Sorry for my lateness."

"Your just on time.", said Romani, kissing him on the cheek. "Everyone, this is Kyle. Kyle, this is Anju, Kafei, Link, Toby, Zelda, and you know my sister."

"Nice to meet you.", said Kyle, shaking everyone's hand. Kyle was a well kept young man with dirty blonde hair that was tied back, silvery-blue eyes, and a tall stature. Romani had done well.

Just as Kyle was done with his greetings, a male waiter stepped into the door and told them that they were to be announced.

From the ballroom, Zelda could hear the announcements being called by a woman's voice.

"If everyone would please turn your attention to those double doors, I will gladly announce tonight's court.", it said.

"From our very own Romani Ranch, I present Lady Romani Lon, and Master Kyle Offece."

Romani smiled, hooked arms with her guy, and walked through the doors. Zelda looked up to Link. "Isn't that…"

"Yeah, they're cousins.", he replied. Zelda nodded in understanding.

"…Lady Cremia Lon and Master Toby."

"I guess they don't know his last name.", Zelda remarked.

Link shrugged with a grin. "I don't either."

"From our town's finest inn, Lady Anju and Kafei Mayour."

Zelda felt butterflies rising in her stomach as she joined her arm with Link's. "Here goes nothing."

"….And, lastly, what you've all been waiting for. The newlyweds of Termina. Mr. and Mrs., Link and Zelda Montary."

With a deep breath, Zelda walked into the room, courted by her new husband. The room was filled with clapping people, most of which she hardly knew. They joined the wedding party in the middle of the dance floor as the music came to a start.

It was a waltz. Zelda peered over to see who was the entertainer. It was a young woman with a sparkling pink gown. She had dirty blonde hair and fairly tall. She was accompanied by a small band of three guys, each having a different instrument.

The group began to slow dance with their partners. All very excited to be there. Link led her well. She was surprised too, remembering her last vision where she had to teach him how to dance.

"Where'd you learn?", she wanted to know.

"Learn what?", he asked, giving her a spin and sweeping her back to his arms.

"Learn this.", she laughed lightly, amazed by his talent.

"I don't know. I guess I just do.", he said.

"_Uh, huh_.", she said sarcastically. "Are you keeping a secret from me Link Montary?" She grinned. "Did a _girl_ teach you?"

He shook his head, dipping her low, steady to keep her lifted. "Honestly.", he promised. With one quick move, he pulled her back close to him.

"I have to tell you. You have a wonderful talent.", she said twirling.

"Thanks.", he smiled.

The song came to an end and started another one. Zelda recognized the beat. "Oh!, I love this song!", she exclaimed happily. The girl on stage began to sing.

…_When you have to look away_

when you don't have much to say

That's when I love you

I love u just that way …

"Can we call this our song?", Zelda asked over the music. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Link put both hands on her waist and danced to the beat.

"Anything for you.", he replied. She smiled happily at his answer, rested her head on his chest, and listened to the song.

"I love you.", she whispered.

…Cause here's my promise made tonight

You can count on me for life

Cause that's when I love u

When nothing you do can change my mind

The more I learn the more I love

The more my heart can't get enough…

Zelda noticed that what used to be only a small group of couples had turned into a whole dance floor filled of them.

"_Zelda_.", Link whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Link?"

"Do you remember when you sang to me in the forest?", he asked.

"Of course I do.", she said, remembering how he gave her butterflies when he said she sang like an angel.

"Sing for me.", he said.

She blushed, looking up at him. "okay." She tilted her head close to his ear and began to sing along with the song.

"_And when you forget that_

we had a date,  
or That look that you get

when you show up late,  
Baby I love you,  
I love you anyway…",she sang softly.  
She snag till the song was over and began a more upbeat song. They smiled, dancing a more comfortable style. Cremia danced her way over to where the two were.

"Hey.", she said happily. "May I steal her?", she asked Link.

"Certainly.", Link said, handing Zelda over to Cremia. Romani made sure to replace Zelda, so Link wouldn't be left standing there.

The two friends swayed with the beat of the music and ended up being in the spotlight. People cleared a spot to watch the two girls.

The song finished up with the crowd clapping for them. Zelda laughed in excitement. "Didn't think we were that good.", Zelda told Cremia.

"Course we are.", she grinned.

"I have just gotten notice that the waiters are serving dinner now. If you would please clear the dance floor and be seated.", the girl at the stage announced.

Everyone sat down quickly to eat. At the table of Zelda and Link, sat Cremia, Romani, Kyle, Toby, Anju, and Kafei. Yes, the tables were _that _large.

They sat and chatted for a bit. Music was starting to play again toward the end of dinner as people began to make their way back to the dance floor. Someone sat in the free seat next to Zelda. It was the wedding singer.

"Congratulations for you and Link. I'm honored to be a part of it.", she said. "My name is Jesamay."

"Oh, hello.", Zelda greeted, shaking the girls hand. "Glad to have you here."

"So,", she said casually. "What made you do it?"

"Do what?", Zelda asked.

"Runaway from your kingdom.", she said simply. Zelda looked around nervously.

"How do you know that?", Zelda asked.

"_Oh_,", she said, suddenly realizing something. "You don't remember me do you? What a shame." Jesamay shook her head sadly. "I am, myself, from Hyrule. I moved here years ago, but have gotten letters from my family that you had been kidnapped."

"I still don't understand. Do you know me personally?", she asked.

"Oh, not at all princess. But that doesn't matter. I'm just warning you to stand your guard, okay?", Jesamay asked.

Zelda nodded slowly. "What is it that your trying to get at?"

"All I know is that trouble is looking for you. Be careful.", she warned, and with a smile and a pat, she walked back to her stage.

Zelda stood up awkwardly, and proceeded her way towards the dance floor, where Link was waiting for her.

For many songs the crowd danced. Zelda have had at least danced with ten different people. In need of rest, and something to drink, she excused herself to the bar.

"Link, I'll be right at the bar.", she said. "I need to sit for a bit. Dance with Cremia."

Link kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, Zel, you sure you don't want me to come with you?", he asked.

"No,", she waved him off, followed by a reassuring smile. "I'm okay with it."

Zelda made her way through the throng of people and sat down on a stool. Toby happened to already be sitting next to that spot.

"Hey.", Toby greeted.

"Hi.", Zelda managed to breath. Link was way too active on the dance floor. It tired her out a bit.

"What'll you have?", he asked.

Zelda paused hesitantly, then said, "Whatever, I don't care."

Toby ordered up some shots to share with her. "So, how's the married life treating you so far?"

"Wonderful.", Zelda gushed with a new burst of energy as she thought of her forest romance. She took a gulp of her shot. "_Whoa_! What is this?", she asked, trying to recover from its strong taste.

"Pure alcohol.", he answered taking his shot. "Great aint it?"

"If you like to force it down.", she retorted dully. Looking back at the dance floor, she could see Link and Cremia dance. She couldn't help but smile. "This is great. Isn't it? I never expected my life to turn out this way."

"What way?", he asked.

"Well,", she started. "Before you knew me, my life was a total mess."

"Go on.", he urged. Toby absentmindedly placed another drink near her when she finished the shot. This time, it was a tall glass.

Zelda took a large sip, deciding this one tasted much better, and went on. "I didn't know myself before I met Link and traveled here. I used to be so…._hallow_."

"And what kind of person _were_ you?", he wanted to know.

Zelda found this a very odd question. "I was… just a girl. A girl who had no reason to her life."

"I think you lie.", Toby stated.

Zelda narrowed her eyes, staring at the black mass of shadow covering his face. "Why on earth would you think I lie?"

"Zelda, the aurora you give off is certainly not of a nobody. I believe you left something important behind."

She shifted uneasily and took another gulp of her drink, finishing it with ease. He was reading her like a book. But how?

"I left a family, yes, but they could not care less for me.", Zelda responded carefully.

"Are you absolutely sure of that?", he challenged.

"Why do you test me Toby?", Zelda shot back defensively. "What are you trying to get at?"

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Link had just finished a dance with Romani. He excused himself from the girls to retreat to the bathroom, promising he wouldn't take long.

"Just curious.", replied Toby. "Wanted to get to know you better is all."

Toby handed her another drink and again she took a swig.

"Whoa there.", Toby said amused. "You drink those like it's water."

"That's what you do in parties like this.", she answered. "I just want to have a little fun." Zelda felt the buzz coming on. 'oh, what the hell.', she thought, taking another drink from the bartender.

Almost immediately, she felt herself easing up on the situation. She became more comfortable and aloof to the conflict they had just minutes ago.

"What about your past, Toby?", asked Zelda. "I haven't really heard that much about you."

"Actually, I do remember telling you a bit one day out to dinner.", he said.

Zelda tried thinking back, but it was no use. Her mind was in an unstable state at the moment. She shook her head. "No, no…I don't recall.", she said stupidly.

Toby began to tell the story of his sad childhood of nightly prowls and hiding from daylight.

"Awwww.", Zelda exclaimed, taking a sip of her sixth glass of whatever Toby ordered. "That is _so_ sad."

"Now what were you again?", Toby asked, grinning under his hood.

Zelda smiled to herself, seeing the room sway a bit, and turned to Toby. "I… was… a…_princess_!", she said, extending her arms out like a happy child.

"A princess eh?", Toby said interested. "Why would a princess leave her wonderful castle?"

Zelda scratched her head. She looked to see if Link was on the dance floor, but all was a blur. "Where's Link? Have you seen Link?"

Toby put a hand on her shoulder and turned her back. "I'm sure he's fine.", he said gently. "Now why would you leave Hyrule?"

Zelda smiled again dumbly. "_Hey_, you know where I live."

"Of course I do.", said Toby. "You told me that. Now why would you leave?"

Zelda thought for a second. "Because of him.", she answered.

"_Him_?", repeated Toby. "And who would _him_ be?"

"That evil prince.", she said weakly. "Such an evil prince."

"Does that prince have a name?"

Zelda shifted her weight to the other side of her body. "Everybody has a name, silly."

"What would his be?", Toby urged.

"_Marth_.", Zelda whispered.

"What did Marth look like?", he asked, further exploring into her secret life.

"Bluish hair…. Tall…fancy cloths… the whole prince deal.", she answered.

"What was he like?"

"_Ruthless, Uncaring, Horrible _creature. Filled with lust. Real asshole.", she explained. "You believe me right?"

"Oh, of course I do.", he said reassuringly. "But, what if I told you I knew someone who would think differently."

"Who?", Zelda asked, wanting to know. Toby took her hand and lead her outside. He lead her to his horse and stood there.

"Who is it Toby?", Zelda asked with an excitement a child would have.

Slowly, and carefully, Toby took the edges of his hood, and pulled it back exposing a tall young man with blue hair and an angered appearance. Zelda's happy go lucky expression quickly turned into a state of horror.

"Me!", he said, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"_Marth_!?", Zelda cried out weakly. She tried to scream, but it was muffled when he covered her mouth.

"I'm taking you back where you belong you ruthless tramp!", he growled. "Think you could get away with it did ya?" Zelda's eyes went wide.

A glowing orb flew out of Marth's hood and right in front of Zelda's face.

"This is what you get for messing with me.", squeaked a well known fairy. "It's time for revenge."

Zelda was helpless. Her state of shock and the result of drinking messed up her mind too much. She couldn't focus, couldn't think, couldn't escape. Her world was a whirl of swirling colors combined with pure terror.

The worst thing that could've happened at that point did. She started feeling dizzy. Lightheaded. A feeling of falling. Her knees buckled right under her. There was nothing she could do now, but wait. Wait to see the last bit of her past and have the truth revealed…

* * *

Okay… maybe a cliffhanger might disappoint you a lil bit, Lol..sry ….but this is what we call a long dramatic pause. Hopefully, this pause won't be too long. (it wont I promise) See ya!

Hyrule Master: sorry bout the sucky vows, i knew myself it wasn't that great, but thanx anyway. :)

anime/videogame freak: hope that answered you question. lol..thankyou

dan heron: thanx! yeah, i'm okay. thankyou

Ria the Shiekah: aww thanx!

potter29vo: thankyou..i need critisism to make my story good. :)

jade04: Thankyou.

Bvv: thankyou, sorry about your great-aunt..it's really hard, but i'll be ok :) Your so sweet. thankyou.

Snowyflakes: lol..thanx good luck with you humour fic! lol

Fury: of course. How could i forget :)

Eva-Freak015: thankyou, at least you DO say sorry, i actually had a friend who said nothing. so ya. thanx :)

Crimson Ashes: i read ur story. Pretty cute. :)

Nessa-Cuthalian: no way am i done yet :) don't worry...no ends will be left loose! lol

Tri: thankyou. i apreciate that. :)

Kelenariel Khelekkir: im sorry about your grandfather. It's hard. thanks, i definently neeeded some luck.

ArizonaGoddess89: ick. lemon...i dont like it either, and it prolly WOULD ruin my story. lol...thankyou...i was actually very scared on that plane, tho i have flown like sooo many times. :)


	22. All's fair in love

_Chapter 22_

"Link?"…. "Link?!…goddesses… someone help me!"

Cremia crouched down on the floor, checking to see if the unconscious man was alright.

She had stopped dancing to use the bathroom and on her way she found Link, knocked out on the floor of the hallway. Confused and not knowing what to do, she called out for someone.

The first to arrive was Romani. Once seeing Link, she quickly ran out to get more people. A crowd hovered over him, trying to see if he was alright.

The wedding singer pushed through the crowd and into the front. Seeing Link, she shook her head sadly. "He has found her.", she whispered.

Cremia glanced up to her sister, requesting a doctor and for him to be taken to a clinic. Cremia had found that on the back of his head, was a nasty bump the size of her palm. Romani hurriedly ran out of the room to get one.

The singer, Jesamay, grabbed Cremia's arm for her attention. Cremia turned wildly, shocked that someone had grabbed her so forcefully. "What?", she asked.

"Where is Zelda?", asked Jesamay.

Cremia's eyes went wide, realizing she hadn't seen her friend for at least an hour. She quickly jumped up and sifted through the crowd to find the bride. Upon failure, she yelled across the room to the singer, "She's not here!"

Jesamay came to Cremia and said, "We must wake Link and fast. They have taken her back to Hyrule."

"What?", Cremia gasped. "Who?"

"No time to explain. We have to wake him up."

* * *

She looked over at the throne, where her father and the prince where standing, staring daggers at Link. The expression of the young prince was anything but happy. His face was turning red with anger.

She gave him a sarcastic smile and turned back to Link. "Looks like you've made some new friends.", she joked, nodding over toward the prince.

"Guess so.", said Link grinning.

"Come.", said Zelda, taking his hand and leading him to the balcony. She gave one last glance back to see the prince was fuming.

"So", Link started, leaning against the balcony. "What is that prince guy doing here anyway?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I assume it is for marriage reasons, but there is no way this princess is getting married to that." She nodded her head to the throne. "He is not focused on love and happiness. I can see all he is looking for is power."

"I can't believe you think of marriage at your age.", said Link. "Being a kid is all about adventure."

"Is it now?", Zelda challenged. "Do tell me. Is adventure everything?"

"Not everything.", said Link. "Friendship." He stood up strait, looking her square in the eye. "Love, perhaps, in the future."

Zelda smiled, with one eyebrow up. "Is it that farm girl you fancy?" Zelda hoped it not to be true, but she mustn't make herself obvious.

"Malon?", he laughed. "No, I don't have a particular pick at the moment."

She wasn't very happy with this answer. Perhaps she had assumed wrong. Maybe he never liked her in the first place. That, that one kiss on the cheek had just been his way of farewell. And maybe that morning in the courtyard had meant nothing.

Changing the subject, Link said, "One day, Zel, I will take you on an adventure with me. We can go far, far away." His voice held excitement.

Zelda smiled widely at the thought. "Now Link, that would be quiet scandalous. What would Hyrule think?"

"That their princess has runaway with a simple commoner.", he replied, grinning. "And then they would chase after you, but they wouldn't find us."

"Sounds fun. You can count on me to go.", she said. "This castle is awfully boring. I need to live my life as an independent woman." Zelda wished it to be true, but knew it was only a fantasy. There was no way she'd be able to escape the walls of the palace.

"Who said you'd be independent?", Link asked softly. "I'd be there too."

"I guess I could settle with that also.", said Zelda. She now noticed that they were standing awfully close to each other. So close that she could feel the warmth radiating from him. And when she looked up, strait in his eyes, their noses touched.

She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Just as she was about to turn away, their lips met. Only for a brief moment though, due to a certain prince ordering guards to seize Link for his actions.

Startled, both looked over to see the prince, followed by the king and a few guards, stomping towards them. The guards grabbed Link's arms and twisted them behind his back until he fell to the floor in pain. Zelda cried out as she was pushed back by her father.

"You have been watched carefully boy.", said the prince. "And your actions displease us all very much." With one swift move, the prince took a hit at Link with a closed fist.

"Stop!", Zelda yelled. "Why are you doing this?" She went to run to Link, but was stopped, once again by her father .

"He is not the boy you should be socializing with, Zelda. We must put an end to this friendship before it gets out of hand.", he said calmly. "I'm only doing this because I know what's best for you."

"What's best for me?!" Zelda couldn't believe her ears. "So this is best for me?", she cried hysterically.

The prince ignored the argument that was taking place between Zelda and the king. He was focused on Link. "For force upon the princess, I, Marth, sentence you to death by my hand.", he said, then speaking to the guards. "I have spoken."

Zelda gave a weak cry upon hearing his words. Executed? "No! You cannot!", she screamed. "This is not your kingdom. I object to these matters."

Marth walked up to Zelda, who was now being restrained by two guards. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "It was with the king's permission, your highness." Zelda looked up at her father with pleading eyes. Had he really ordered her only friend to be killed?

"Please father. Don't do this. Link was at no fault.", she cried.

The prince studied Zelda's necklace. The one Link had given her. With a yank, he tore it off her bare neck and fiddled with it. "Did lover boy give this to you?", he asked.

Zelda turned her head away, looking down to the floor. "I see.", said the boy, lifting up her head so she would look at it. He let it dangle with one finger and then let it fall to the ground, smashing into millions of tiny pieces. "And now I don't."

With a grin, the prince turned to the ballroom, leaving her to grieve over the cherished gift.

The king looked down solemnly and turned back to the castle to leave. Her guards let go of her arms, letting her slide to the floor in tears.

The king walked up to a servant girl, who was appalled at the scene. "Take her to her room.", he said. "Let her drink this potion. I do not want her to remember this heartbreak for the rest of her life. Make sure that all memory of the boy is forgotten." With that, he handed her a bottle of purple liquid and patted her on the shoulder.

Reluctantly, the girl took the orders, and aided a crying Zelda. Gathering herself together, she looked up to see that Link was being taken away. "Link!", she screamed and tried to run to him, but the servant girl took a tight hold on her arm.

"Come, princess.", she said. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

With lost hope, Zelda gave in, and let herself be lead to her room. Once the door to her room was opened, she immediately flew herself onto her bed and covered her head with her pillow.

"Please,", said the girl. "Calm down. There is no need to be so broken." She came down to sit next to the sobbing princess, and stroked her hair.

"I know what I'll do", said Zelda with a cracked voice. "I will die at my own hand. I'll make them pay for this." Zelda got up and began forming a noose with her sheets.

"All that is unnecessary, I'm sure.", said the girl.

"How do you figure?", questioned Zelda. "Without Link, I am nothing but a shell."

"Princess, I can free him.", she said.

"What?", asked Zelda, making sure she heard right.

"Don't you find it silly that you are already planning your death before thinking of a way to save him?", she asked. "If you stay calm, I will free him for you."

"And how do you suppose you do that?", asked Zelda, curious to the idea.

With a smile, the girl pulled a bunch of keys that belonged to the dungeons from her pocket. Zelda's eyes grew wide. "How did you-"

"No time to explain. I must be going.", she said getting up from the bed. Just before she was about to go, she saw a glass of water on Zelda's dresser. "Here", she said. "I will give you something to help you rest."

Careful to pour only half of the glass into her water, she tipped it up and let the purple fluid flow down. "Drink up.", she said. "And rest well."

"Wait.", called Zelda. The girl stopped and turned to her. "What is your name?"

The girl smiled and said, "Jesamay", and with that, she left the room.

* * *

With a jolt, Zelda immediately woke up to find herself in a dark room. Her wrists has been chained to the wall, and he legs rested firmly before her. She could smell the putrid stench of dead rats. Probably ones that had been used for food by prisoners, and the rest of the bodies left to rot. To say the least, it was disgusting.

There was enough light to see that she was placed on a bed of rose petals. She figured it was Marth's signature touch. The thought of him made her blood boil.

Now it all made sense. There was no Toby. There was no man who was light sensitive. It had all been one, big, fat lie. And she had fallen for it. How could she be so stupid?

"You will pay.", Zelda vowed to herself. "I promise you Marth."

"Oh really?", came a man's voice.

Zelda jumped. Marth was in the room. In one of the shadowed corners He had probably been waiting for her to wake up.

"And how do you plan on doing that?", he said. Zelda heard shuffling noises and saw him walk into the light. He crouched down next to her, making it sure that it was too close for comfort. She turned her head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Did you _really_ think you could get away with it, Zel?", he asked. A hint of irritation in his voice. "Huh? Did you actually think that a princess could runaway and never be caught?

"Tell me. Didn't you always find yourself glancing over your shoulder to make sure no one was following?", he said, further smashing her down. "Huh, Zel? Because I would love to figure out how you kept sane through all this.

"Well Zelda? Are you going to answer me or are you just going to make yourself look more stupid? I thought you had pride. I thought you were strong. Well I guess that's not the case since lover boy isn't here to back you up."

"Shut up", Zelda muttered.

"What did you say?", he asked with anger intact to the question.

"I said, shut the hell up.", Zelda repeated louder.

Marth took hold of her mouth, squishing the sides with his hands. He glared at her angrily. "You will never tell your fiancé to shut up. Do you understand!"

Zelda glared right back and spit in his face. Zelda was rewarded so with a violent smack. "You must learn your manners girl.", he said. "Any man higher than you is to be treated as such.

"You really are a fool of a princess, you know that?", he said, pacing across the room. "First, you fall in love with a childhood friend, then years later, you manage to find him, having no memory at all, and runaway from the only place you call home. You also fell in love with him a second time and got married, regardless of already being engaged. If Hyrule were to find out, you'd probably be disowned from the kingdom. What else could you screw up?

"I am not the one who ruined your life, dear fiancé. You are the sole reason of why you are here right now.", he finished.

"I am not.", Zelda argued. "I was ruined by the evil man that everyone thinks is so wonderful. You have caused so much grieve not just among me, but upon your own kingdom. You are a foul ruler, and so shall be for the rest of eternity."

Marth swooped down to her again. This time a grin was on his face. "I should watch my tongue if I were you. You are the one who is chained and going nowhere.", he said. "How shall I punish you for speaking out of turn?" His finger ran up and down her chest.

Zelda remained calm. "You must think yourself rather cleaver.", she said. "Tell me. How long did it take you to think this all out."

"Long enough, love, long enough.", he said, breathing down her neck. Zelda scowled at his behavior.

"Wait till my father finds out about you.", said Zelda. "You will be banished, maybe even executed."

Marth laughed lightly. "Dearest Zelda, your father believes your dead. In fact, the news had hit Hyrule just this morning. Your father is getting ready for the services as we speak."

"So I assume we are in our dungeon then?", asked Zelda, seeing if she could get any information out of him.

"Now aren'twe the smart one?", he said with a grin.

"And what do you plan to do after that, Marth?", Zelda asked. "Hide me here in the dungeon forever? Make me your wife and use these cells for rooms for our children. Honestly, I thought you were more kind to your own blood."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.", said Marth, waving a finger before him. "We are speaking out of line again. Are you asking to be disciplined? Don't worry, I have plenty of ways to make you fallow the rules. "

Shivers ran down Zelda's back at the thought of what he could do to her. "So Marth, is there anymore secrets I should know about?"

"Nothing that you already know.", he said. "I assume you have all your memory back by now."

"Yes, I do. I regret to know, that my father was also behind getting rid of Link. I never thought he would stoop that low, but I have been mistaken."

"I see. Well, do not feel out of the circle for you are not the only one who has been betrayed. I have proudly captured my own fairy and plan to sell it for a high amount."

"Navi?", asked Zelda. "How is the little beast? She is in as deep of water as you. Good ridden."

Marth let out a yawn and said, "I am getting tired of talking, so we are going to play a little game."

Zelda didn't like the sound of that. "What worse damage can you do, Marth? You've already gone all the way. Nothing really worse than that."

Yes, I see.", he muttered. "Well, this game involves three people. You, me, and Link. Now, he isn't here right now, but when he is, we are just going to have the best time."

"Wow, Marth.", Zelda exclaimed sarcastically. "I didn't know you swung both ways." She grinned when Marth's mouth dropped.

After gaining back his composure, he spoke. "You just think you are so cute don't you. Well, we'll see when he comes. You see, this is a game I like to call 'Do or Die'. Now normally, you'd play with one person, but I thought I'd add my own touch. I will simply capture Link and place him opposite of you. Now, you will do everything I say, while he watches. If you refuse, then he will die."

"He will get you before you can capture him.", threatened Zelda. "He will not let this happen."

"Yes,", said Marth. "Well, I suppose that will take a little while seeing as I paid someone to give him a nice bump on the head before we left."

"What?", Zelda asked weakly.

"Oh, don't worry princess. It was just to stall him a bit that's all. I don't believe it will cause any sort of concussion so I wouldn't worry."

Zelda thrashed about wildly, hoping in some way, she could get out of the cuffs, and tear Marth into tiny little pieces. Marth stood with his hand on his hips, watching in amusement as the princess tired herself out from struggling.

"Try as hard as you can princess. You'll never escape."

* * *

jade2824: lol thanx

Bvv : i knew you knew it :)

kimahrigirl: Thanx... i'll be more careful to re-read my chapters

potter29vo: hmmm... i dont really think he can be forgiven in this story :)

EVILkrazyMONKEYS: lol..thanx, i'll try to make them longer from now on

Tri: Thanx

Vampiress24: sry... i wouldv'e maybe gone in more detail but with me it wouldv'e been corny :P

dan heron: Actually, i surpirsed that a lot of peeps didn't know

SoulessCalibur: oh YES

ArizonaGoddess89: sadly yes, all stories must come to an end. :(...yeah i actually have read one where he is "nuetral" and that is by sawerzelda...i've been squirmish of flying since 9/11....

Fury: Most likeley not. She WAS sheltered so she's nieve (nieve? :P)

Snowyflakes: lol..your reviews always please me

Ria the Shiekah: No, actually, he's been a bad guy in a lot of fics, thanx tho :)

Eva-Freak015: lol

Kelenariel Khelekkir: Yup, Marth the game guy... i wonder why everyone portras him as evil....oh well... thanx :D

Nessa-Cuthalian: Why thank you. :)

The Gemini Sage: Eveidently he is lying down unconsious ....thanx :)


	23. The Sad Truth

_Chapter 23_

_The Sad Truth_

"Oh good! He's waking up.", exclaimed Cremia, who was sitting in a chair, next to Link's bed. Romani and Jesamay, the other two, who were permitted to be in the room, looked up from their seats.

"What happened?", Link asked groggily as he rubbed he back of his head. Slowly he sat up, observing his surroundings.

"You took quite a nasty hit there.", explained Romani, moving close to the bed, followed by Jesamay. Link felt the large bump on the back of his head wearily.

"No kidding.", he said. Looking at the group around him, he noticed Zelda was not there. "Where is Zel?"

All of them stared to the ground with glum expressions. Jesamay came forward, taking a deep breath. "She's been kidnapped."

"What?!", Link choked. "Who? Where did they go!?" Forgetting his bad headache, he jumped out of bed.

Jesamay pushed him back to sit down. "I'm afraid Toby was not who you thought he was. Evidently, he is the prince Marth, coming to capture back Zelda."

Link's hands formed tight fists at his side. His expression had quickly turned from confused to furious. "Where is he?", he asked gravely.

Jesamay kept a firm grip on his shoulder. "Now, we can't jump into things. We have to think this out. There are some things you should know before going to Hyrule.", she said seriously.

"Like what?", Link said irritated. He needed to leave now. There was no time to sit and learn something here. He needed to get to her now.

Cremia spoke up now. "There are some things you don't know about Zelda. Some things you don't even know about yourself. Some things she didn't get to tell you yet.", she explained.

Romani, who was new to the news just minutes before Link woke up, stepped forward to tell the story. "You see. Zelda…. Well…let's say, you knew her longer than you think."

"What are you talking about?", Link asked, calming down a bit. Cremia sat down beside him, pulling out a bottle of pink liquid.

"Back when you were a kid, you and Zelda had been good friends. For some reason someone didn't like that. So one night, you went to a ball.", Cremia said. "Zelda had told me that she was receiving memories of the past. That is were it stopped." She nodded towards Jesamay.

"I worked at the castle at that time.", said Jesamay. "I was a servant. What happened that night was to never be remembered. After your escape, the king had ordered that all the guests that had seen you two, must forget also. He even went to Termina to make sure they didn't remember you either. You were to be flushed out of all the minds of townsfolk that had ever seen you. You were to never exist."

Taking it all in, Link sat in silence for a moment. "But why would they go through so much trouble to get rid of me?" Jesamay leaned against the wall, thinking of what she should say.

"You and Zelda were such close friends that the king and prince feared you two would fall in love. And that's exactly what happened. It caused commotion that night at the ball and you were to be executed. Luckily, you escaped, but without ever having memory of the princess. The next day, you were just an ordinary forest boy, looking for adventure."

"No.", Link said, shaking his head. "This couldn't have happened. It's impossible."

"No. It's actually very true.", said Cremia. "It all happened when you were just twelve years of age."

"You tell me Zelda knew about this. She had been seeing this for a while now. Why wouldn't she have told me?", he asked. A pang of hurt coursed through his chest.

"She didn't want to tell anyone.", assured Cremia. "She thought she was going crazy. I was the only one who knew."

Link leaned forward taking his head in his hands. "I would've believed her. She could've trusted me."

Romani jumped in now saying, "Come on Link. Wouldn't you have thought it to be a little farfetched? I mean, telling someone that they really did know you before you met? That's very hard to explain to someone." Cremia fiddled with the bottle in her hand.

"That's why I have made an antidote. Zelda was going to, but she believed the past was over with and bothering to know it would bring no good. Just in case, I made this.", said Cremia , lifting up the glass to Link's face.

"Knowing the truth is very important here.", said Jesamay. "And with this, you will gain all of your memory back. Remember, there was a good reason for loosing your memory. You may not understand now, but I'm sure you'll learn."

Link looked at her, trying to find a familiarity. "Do I know you?", Link asked, now realizing that this person, who knew so much about him, was someone he never met before.

Jesamay smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sort of.", she answered. "Now drink. You must hurry." Jesamay descended to the door of the clinic. "Farewell and good luck on your rescue." With that, she was gone.

Link turned to Cremia. "Do you-?"

"Never mind that.", Cremia said, handing him the potion. "Drink it, get your memory back, and be on your way." Link nodded, still somewhat confused, and lifted the bottle to his lips, drinking all of the potion.

At once, Link's body flew back on the bed, engaging in a series of violent convulsions. The two redheaded sisters looked at each other in horrified expressions. Each took hold of his arms, restraining him from falling off the bed.

"Is this supposed to happen?", yelled Romani, struggling to keep Link still.

"Uh… I don't know!", cried Cremia, afraid he was having a seizure. "Zelda didn't mention any side affects."

Suddenly, Link's body stiffened to a halt, and collapsed on the bed. Romani let out a squeak, putting her hands to her mouth.

"You killed him!"

* * *

Darkness… 

Link stood in an infinity of empty, black space. There was nothing around but himself.

Suddenly, he was hit with a blast of wind, followed by fragments of previous experiences flying past him like nothing he had ever seen before.

As the images flew by, he took in every single moment that flashed before him. His thoughts had abruptly been thrown into an array of emotions, senses, and new memories he had never experienced before.

He saw himself venturing from the forest and into the castle. Some force pulled him to meet the princess. Coming up to meet her for the first time. How surprised she looked to see that a forest boy was in her courtyard.

He saw themselves spending many hours together. Laughing and just being kids. He felt the sensation of having a crush. He saw various times when they would talk. Talk about a missing friend. About the future. About anything.

He saw himself looking for his lost fairy. His last visit with Saria, and the promise he made an eleven year old girl that he would be back in time for her birthday.

He saw himself a hero after saving a town from an evil power, and the ongoing voyage to find Navi. And then he did, just in time. He found her deep in the lost woods.

He saw himself racing home to see Zelda again. And when he did get back to her, he wished her a happy birthday as they sat in the garden. He could see his younger self blushing slightly when he saw Zelda's excitement over his gift.

Link was relieved to see that the memories that flooded his mind were slowing to a normal speed. He watched carefully as he saw himself enter a large ballroom.

Many eyes were upon him, but minutes later none of it mattered, for to the left of the room, Zelda entered. She sparkled with beauty as she descended past the prince and asked Link if he would dance.

Together they did, and when the dance was over, she lead him to the balcony to converse, and then maybe more. Because as he viewed this lost memory, he saw their lips meet for just a moment.

Suddenly, with much confusion, Link was thrown into the scene before him, in the body of his younger self, and was no longer watching this playback, but role playing as the main character.

Two guards grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back painfully. With a grunt he fell to the ground, hearing Zelda cry out .

"You have been watched carefully boy.", said the prince. "And your actions displease us all very much." Link couldn't believe this kid. He was the same age and still thought he was better than him.

With one swift move, the prince took a hit at Link with a closed fist. Link sucked it up. He wouldn't give this brat the satisfaction of his pain.

"Stop!", he heard Zelda yell. "Why are you doing this?"

The king was replying to her question, but Link didn't take the time to listen. His attention was on Marth. Zelda had warned him about this guy. She told him what a spoiled child he was, and how he'd do anything to get what he wanted.

The prince spoke again, saying, "For force upon the princess, I, Marth, sentence you to death by my hand.", he said, then turning to the guards. "I have spoken."

What? He was going to kill him. How could the king allow that? Was he letting some twelve year old boss him around? Link couldn't believe this nonsense.

He looked up to Zelda, knowing as it might be his last time. Tears filled her eyes, and it looked as she was about to collapse. "No! You cannot!", she screamed. "This is not your kingdom. I object to these matters." She glanced his way for but a second and struggled to get from the guards grasp.

Marth turned on his heal and walked towards Zelda, whispering something in her ear. Link's blood boiled as he thought of ways to torture the little monster. He saw Zelda's eyes widened as she turned to her father, looking desperate.

"Please father. Don't do this. Link was at no fault.", she pleaded, still being held back by the two men. The king had ordered this? But why? The king never showed unpleasantness to Link before.

Link focused back on the prince, who was now tearing off the moon's tear he had given to her that day. Absentmindedly, his fist clenched, wanting to drive them into Marth's ugly, little face. Zelda struggled to take back the necklace.

Playfully, Marth dangled the necklace before her face, taunting her with it. Unexpectedly, he let go of the hanging string, letting the teardrop necklace crash to the floor. Link couldn't believe his eyes.

Marth, the king, and the guards who were holding Zelda, left her there to cower in her own misery. Link wished to run to her and make everything all better, but upon the king's departure, he was harshly dragged away.

Zelda yelled out to him with a cracked voice. He could see her about to get up and run, but now she was held back by a young servant girl. Not able to find his voice, he watched as she disappeared, and he was taken to the dungeons.

After being thrown, rather rudely, into a room of rock walls, he sat with his head leaning back against the wall, awaiting his fate. He cursed himself for being so dumb and kissing her right there when he knew the king was watching.

His anger grew, thinking of what was to be. With pent-up rage, he slammed his fist into the sharp, rocky wall, without a care to the pain that followed. This is not the end, he thought, thinking up ways to fight back at his execution.

Just then, he heard the creaking of the dungeon door before him. Ready to stand his ground, Link rose from the floor, engaging in fighting position. He watched carefully as the door slowly opened, waiting for the right time to attack.

A snow white hand appeared, pushing the door opened, revealing a young servant girl. Link's muscles relaxed, looking at her with confusion.

"Who are you?", he asked, baffled that such a girl could sneak down to the dungeons unnoticed.

"I am Jesamay.", replied the girl. "I work for the princess, and have come to set you free."

Link stood up strait, not exactly knowing what to say. "Um… thanks?" He walked to the door, feeling slightly awkward.

"No need to be thanking me.", she said. "But you must do something instead."

Link laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, you see, I'm sort of with Zelda."

Jesamay rolled her eyes, ready to laugh. "I didn't mean that, stupid. I meant that you have to leave this place and never return."

"What!?", Link exclaimed. "No way! Zelda needs a friend right now. She can't handle things by herself."

Jesamay huffed, crossing her arms, and eyeing him with a frown. "Do you want me to leave you here to die?"

Link stood up straight, but realized she was the same height. He backed up, leaning against the wall. "Why do I have to leave?", he asked.

"Because", Jesamay started. "It wouldn't do any good if you stayed here. Think about it. How can you go against the King _and_ Prince Marth. It would be better if you just left."

"But what about Zel?", he asked, feeling rather small at the moment.

"She wouldn't remember you.", Jesamay answered sadly, looking away.

"What?", Link asked, puzzled to what she was saying. "What do you mean, she wouldn't remember me?"

"She has drank something to remove these horrible memories. If you were to be executed, she would only see you as a foolish criminal.", explained Jesamay. "You are no longer an existence in her life."

"What? But how?", Link asked, not wanting to believe his ears. "Why would she drink it? I know she wouldn't want to."

"That is why she wasn't informed about it.", Jesamay answered. "It was slipped into her water glass. She believed it was medicine to calm her nerves. I'm sorry."

Link looked to the ground. His fists were so tight that it drew blood. The reality of never being able to see her again was hitting him hard. It felt as if he were being stabbed with a thousand, tiny knives.

Why did this have to happen to him. They could've been something someday, and with the luck he had, it was never going to happen. He sighed, giving up his dream to be with her and said, "Fine, I'll leave."

Jesamay placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you to do this, but I'm glad that you understand. Things could never be."

Her words dug into him, painfully making him realize that she was right. How in the world could he, Link, compare to what Marth was. Marth was the one who was to take place of the new king. Link prayed that Zelda could one day be happy, even if it didn't involve him.

"Let's go.", said Jesamay, taking him through the passageways, and out of the castle. They walked in silence until they got to the edge of the forest.

"I must take my leave now.", said Jesamay. "There is one thing I want to give you before you go." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a bottle of purple liquid, and placing it in his hand.

"This is the potion Zelda had drank. I thought it would only be generous if I gave half to you too.", she explained.

"Thanks.", Link said, half heartedly.

"It is only fair.", she said. "It will end your suffering. I promise you that. It is better than living a life of banishment. I hope it helps."

"Me too.", he said, looking towards the castle. He could see candlelight from Zelda's room. It pained him to look any longer.

"So I guess this is it.", he said. "I suppose I should thank you for saving my life."

"Don't waste your thanks on me.", said Jesamay. " The Goddesses know I don't deserve that much."

"So, do I forget you too?", he asked, not sure of what he was in for.

"Yes.", she replied. "Sadly, you forget all that has to do with everything relating to Zelda."

"Is there a chance we shall meet again?", Link asked, trying to not feel so hopeless. "Or anyone for that matter."

"Yes, there is a chance.", Jesamay assured. "Now off you go." She gave him a weak smile and turned him towards the woods.

"Goodbye.", he said, walking away, disappearing in to the night.

Link arrived home about an hour later. It was dark, and the only light he could see was coming from his tree house.

When he climbed up his ladder and walked inside, he found it was Navi, fluttering around happily. Least to say, he was not in the mood.

"Welcome home!", she chirped.

Link flopped back on his bed, frowning at the fairy. "Where have you been? I search Hyrule and the lost woods for you and once I do, you disappear again."

"Well I was just…catching up on a few things.", she said, turning blue. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing.", he snapped. "Can you just give me a while alone?"

"Sure.", she said happily. "Goodnight handsome!" With that, she whizzed out of the house and into the forest.

Link wondered to himself why he had gone to find her in the first place. She acted so differently around him now that it annoyed him. And why was she in such a good mood?

Sighing, he took out the potion from his pocket and studied it. His mind whirled of memories of Zelda. He had made such good friends with her, possibly more, and it was funny how fast it would all end.

What if she didn't drink it, he thought. Maybe there was still some hope that she knew him and was awake in her room, wishing for him to be okay. No, it was true, she had long forgot of the boy with blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair who cared so much for her.

He closed his eyes, imagining how the night went down. How wonderful his lips felt against hers. How much courage it took to even push himself to do it. Possibly she enjoyed it too. And then, the look in her eyes when she saw him taken by the guards.

A tear had streaked down his face. He raised a hand to his cheek to make sure it was real. Link had never cried before. In the saddest of times, he would be the one to stand up strong.

He stifled a laugh at his weakness. Boy, if Mido could see him now. Crying over a girl. He wouldn't let me see the end of it, he thought.

Gathering up himself, he lifted the bottle to his mouth. Jesamay was right. This was the only way. There was no future for him and Zelda anyway. Even if they were to keep their friendship.

"Goodbye Zel.", he whispered, taking the bottle to his lips and drinking every last drop.

Instantly he felt himself growing weak and tired. He started to sweat, his body feeling feverish. He fell back onto the bed, his eyelids becoming heavy.

This is it, he thought. No more talks on the felids, or lazy days in the courtyard. Just a normal kid.

His muscles relaxed fully, as he welcomed sleep onto himself. He was no longer conscious of the princess, her castle, and their friendship.

* * *

**OMG.. yay! i passed 300 reviews! Thanx guys..i love ya all! :) you don't know how happy i am. :D**

ArizonaGoddess89: Oh that sux. Sry you didn't get the update info… hope you get this one though. :)…of course imma finish this. I love this story too much to abandon it…. Ew Zel n gannon…lol…well neway. Merry Christmas to u too!Silver-Sanity: thanx! Oh never…I wouldn't be that mean. : ) ….or would I? ;) jp.. No more rapeHikashi Suzuki: lol…thanx : )

Snowyflakes : oh kewl…have you posted it yet? I'll check it out.

Tri : thanx

Kat: hey!! Welcome back! … thanx :)

potter29vo: well… I do use borderlines….??? … he he…. Straight…lol…I should really pay more attention with that.. hopefully i didn't miss anything this time... sry if i did

jade2824: oh really… ill go read that

Bvv : thanx…yes, sadly the kind is stupid and that's what he thinksForlorn Rain: lol.. Thanx

Fury : hmmm…I may consider those…

zeldaisthebest: thanx!

Kelenariel Khelekkir: hah….sry bout the cliffy.. Lol.. That was my favorite part :P

Nessa-Cuthalian: lol…thanx I like her name too… I got it from this web site, it was the girls name

Crimson Ashes: lol thanx

Ria the Shiekah: thank you… I am flattered.: D

Eva-Freak015 : thanxThe Gemini Sage: lol…:) .. don't worry, he's coming


	24. To the rescue?

Chapter 24!

To the rescue?

It had been hours since Zelda had been locked up in the old, dirty dungeon. Marth had finally stopped taunting her, unlocked the chains that had kept her to the wall, and then left. This, however, did not contribute to an escape. There was still no way, whatsoever, that she'd be getting out soon. That is, unless, Link was on his way.

The sun was beginning to set as a chill swept over Hyrule, making Zelda shiver from within the chamber. Winter was on its way here. Termina still seemed to be in fall.

Zelda huddled in the corner of the dungeon, hoping to keep warm. _Link will come_, she thought. _Just wait Marth, you will see_.

* * *

Link sprang up from bed, breathing deeply, recalling the vision he had experienced. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open. A lot of things that were odd to him once, were all of a sudden starting to make some sense. Like how he knew the way to Termina the first time, well first time after the incident, he traveled there. And the fact that he knew Zelda looked oddly familiar when they first met. Everything was explainable, which felt so creepy in a way. 

But none of that was really important now. Gaining back these memories only pushed him more to go back to Hyrule.

He noticed now, that he was alone in the room, and a good amount of time had passed. Link began to freak out, noticing this had wasted time. Without another thought, he jumped out of bed and headed to the inn, where Cremia and Romani were waiting.

Link flew in the room, quickly gathering some important things, paying little attention to the two sisters watching him.

"What are you going to do?", asked Cremia, looking nervous.

"Leave.", Link said flatly, gathering a bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Cremia glanced at her sister, who was probably thinking the same thing. "And do you have a plan? You can't just barge in there.", said Cremia.

"Not yet.", said Link. "I'll figure it out. Goodbye." Link walked quickly out of the room and down the stairs, followed by Cremia.

"Wait!", she called, making Link stop and turn to her. "I'm coming with you."

"What?", Link asked, brows furrowed. "No."

"You can't do this alone.", argued Cremia, grasping the railing of the stairs. "I mean, look what happened last time."

Link began to walk towards the door. "Cremia, this is a job for me. You can't come."

Cremia was now outraged. Catching up to Link, she slammed her hand on the door before he could open it. "This is not a light matter. You need all the help you can get. It's not the time to be stubborn."

Link paused, taking a deep breath, and said, "Fine. You can ride Anne, now c'mon." With that, the two hurried out of town, mounting on their horses, making their way to Hyrule.

The two rode through the Lost Woods in silence until Link decided to speak.

"Do you know anything about that girl Jesamay?", Link asked, curious to what she knew.

Cremia shrugged. "She didn't tell us much. Just said that she was there when all that stuff happened and for some reason, she was banished from Hyrule around that time."

"So you have no idea that she was actually involved in this whole thing.", Link said.

Cremia looked at him, unbelieving. "What?", she said. "What do you mean?"

Link gazed forward into the endless woods. "She gave Zel and I that potion. Not the king, nor the prince. It was her."

Cremia's eyes went wide at what he had said. "What? But why would she do such a thing?", she exclaimed.

"Because she knew that it would cause trouble if I stayed.", Link said quietly. "She knew that it would only be best if neither of us met."

"But how did she get both of you to drink it?", Cremia wanted to know.

"Zelda didn't know. I drank it willingly.", answered Link.

"Why?", Cremia asked quietly. She saw that Link's eyes held grief.

"She was right.", Link said. "I would've been executed if I didn't leave."

"So in a way she helped you out. I mean, look what happened. You guys found each other all over again.", said Cremia.

Link sighed. "Yeah, well that's not what she had intended to happen… She planned it that we'd never see each other again. I was supposed to never come up in her life."

"Oh.", she said sadly. "Well, now that you know the truth, it doesn't change what you thought about her, did it?"

Link's hands clenched tightly on Epona's reins. "Never. Just gives more of a reason to come back for her. She isn't just the love of my life. She was a childhood friend. "

"Isn't it so funny how fate turns out?", gushed Cremia. "You leave each other, yet later on, it brings you together to fall in love again."

"Yeah.", breathed Link.

Out of nowhere, he felt the sudden drop in temperature. The forest was completely dark by now, and his breaths came out in visible puffs. Cremia seemed to notice also.

"_Burr_.", she exclaimed, lighting a lantern from the pack on Anne's back. "Why is it so cold?"

"We must be getting close to Hyrule.", said Link. "It's winter here." Link reached behind him to light his own lantern.

"No kidding.", Cremia breathed, pointing to the frosted ground.

The two rode in silence for a minute or two until Cremia said, "Link, did you hear that?"

Link fixed his gaze on her. "Hear what?", he asked.

Cremia turned her head frantically looking for a noise. Something in the near bushes rushed across the brush. "That!", Cremia cried.

"Don't freak out.", he said, trying to calm her. "It's probably just a skull kid."

The noise came again, followed by a crack of a branch.

Cremia gave an panicky cry. "What's a skull kid?!" Cremia quickly lifted her legs onto the horses back and hugged around Anne's neck. "That thing that almost squashed Termina!?"

"It would be best not to tell you.", Link replied. "They won't bother you if you don't bother them."

Cremia sucked in all her breath, closing her eyes, trying to remain calm. "Just tell me Link."

Link sighed, seeing as he had no choice but to tell her. "They are people who became lost in these woods and turned into creatures of the forest. They can't escape.", he said, lifting the lantern across the path to make sure they were still on it.

Cremia looked over at him, holding a serous expression. "That can't happen to us can it?", she whispered.

"Not unless we get lost.", Link assured. "Which is not likely because I was raised around here, and I've been traveling these woods since I was a kid."

The noise came again. It was closer now. Cremia jumped upon hearing it, hiking higher on Anne, looking like a scared little cat. "Link, I'm scared!", she cried.

* * *

Zelda shivered in the freezing temperatures of the night, trying desperately to get her mind off the cold. Her lips were beginning to turn purple and her toes went numb. 

Rising to the barred window, she looked outside. Far off to the entrance of the castle, was a flame burning, where a guard and an armored woman stood. She recognized the far off woman as Impa.

Impa looked grief stricken. She must think that Zelda was dead by now.

Zelda wanted to shout out to her, but it was no use. They were way out of earshot. She walked away from the window, slumping herself down. "What can I do?", she said out loud, feeling helpless. She couldn't use powers in the castle, the bars were unbreakable, and the ground was too hard to try and dig.

Thinking of no escape plans, she got very irritated. "I hate you!", she screamed angrily. "Damn you to hell Marth!"

All there was left to do for her was wait.

* * *

It was about the tenth time they had heard rustling in the bushes. This was definitely not a skull kid, and Link knew that very well. It was getting louder and closer now. Cremia could feel her heart pulsing as if to break away from her chest. 

"Cremia.", Link whispered, reaching himself over so only she could hear him. "What?", she asked nervously.

"I need you to go ahead. Listen carefully.", he said, making sure anyone that might be around could not hear his instructions. "Do you understand?"

Cremia nodded hesitantly, not really wanting to leave the only security she had at the moment.

"Go as fast as you can. Just keep going straight. No matter what happens, keep going. You'll end up in Hyrule field", he said, ignoring the fear in her eyes. "Whatever you do, don't get lost."

Cremia's eyes widened, realizing what would happen if she did. "Link.", she cried weakly.

"Do it.", he said sternly. "When I say go."

Cremia gathered up her courage and nodded, understanding. "Alright.", she said, sticking her chin up, and breathing deeply.

Another noise from the bushes was heard. Link turned Epona around, taking out his sword. "Show yourself.", he commanded.

With no time to spare, two, awesomely large, doglike creatures holding spears, most likely working for Marth, emerged from the darkness, lunging towards Link.

"Go!", he yelled to Cremia.

Cremia screamed, horrified at the creatures, kicking the horse to move as fast as it could, leaving Link alone with the monsters. She did what Link had told her. Go strait and not to look back.

She prayed to the goddesses that she not get lost, for she would be bound to the forest, and hope for Zelda's rescue would dwindle down to a million to one.

* * *

Oh no! trouble happening…find out what happens in the next chapter! 

Sorry if I let down anyone. Its another one of those filling chapters I must do. But the next one will be good. : ) to keep you entertained until then, go visit my deviant art page. (link is in my profile) it has pics of grown up Adah! (from my other story) and sort of Toby. Just look for em in my gallery…Have fun! : )…. Soon to be more!

As for reviewers:

dan heron: thanx for the comments! : ) No Jesamay, is on the good side, nothing to worry about. Yeah, I guess you could say she kept a watchful eye on them to make sure nothing would happen… not a very good job tho :P

Moonbeam : well, can't please em all…what don't you understand?

Snowyflakes ) : lol…no they didn't make it smell like that. Haha…I read your new fic. Great start! Keep going!

LadyAkki45: thanx for the reviews! I don't know why Marth is always bad…I guess its just that way. Lol

LinkyGurl88 ) : thanx : ) hehe…you will see whats going to happen in the next chapter.

cali girl : thanx! : )

Hyrule Master: than you! I'm so happy! : D

Potter29Vo: yay! You understand. I knew that day would come. lol

Hylian Princess: thanx, glad u think so

Hikashi Suzuki: well now he does. :D… o yes, bout Navi, hmmm…not sure whats in store for her yet. ;)

EVILkrazyMONKEYS: lol thanx

jade2824: thanx

Eva-Freak015: haha…me too I guess, :D

Forlorn Rain: glad you understand. Thanx, I like her name too. :D

Robinson : just to regain some hope. It didn't mean like that. He also said "or anyone else for that matter"… so yeah, sry for the misunderstanding. ; ..

SwordWoman : lol…sry…didn't get much of this chapter either

dragon purity : yup…sry if u were confused. Thanx!

Bvv: lol. Thanx! :D…happy late holidays to u!

zeldaisthebest: y thank you :D

Kat: sry ur not here to read it. :P see ya when ya get back. Oh…and I have made my character if you want to use her. Her name is Melina. .she's posted on deviant art. Oh or u could use Jesamay since she always has inside information. Well anyway see ya!

Vampiress24: thanx! :D

ArizonaGoddess89: yup. Ill make sure he does. :D thanx!

Ria the Shiekah: if ur crying now, wait till later. (evil laugh) …then the rivalry is on!…lol jp. :D …naw…I love my reviewers!


	25. The Game of Do or Die

This chapter will be good (if I don't say so myself) due to the fact I just read one damn good inspiring book by Meg Cabot. Read the mediator series! It's _so_ worth it! :)

* * *

_Chapter 25_

_The Game of Do or Die_

"We have captured him, your highness.", said a low voice.

Marth, a tall, well built man with dark bluish hair, grinned, sitting back in a large throne-like seat. The morning sun shown through the window at an odd angle, making him look eerie.

Without a word, he snapped his fingers, making his servant leave the room.

* * *

Zelda woke up with the sun glittering down upon her face. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was still in the dungeon, waiting for some kind of help. 

She groaned out of irritation, having to wake up from her wonderful dream, about her _husband_ of course, and end up in such a dump.

But something had changed since she fell asleep. What could that possibly be? Maybe it was the fact that she was chained to the wall…

Again!

"You coward.", Zelda chided out loud , referring to Marth. So… _big, strong _Marth, could only handle Zelda when she was asleep?

Typical…

Speak of the devil. Just then, in walked the demon of the man himself.

"Morning.", he said happily, kissing her on the cheek, causing the princess to scowl.

Ignoring Zelda's disgust, he said, "How is our princess doing this lovely day?"

"Gee… I don't know Marth.", Zelda said through gritted teeth. "What do you think?"

"Well,", said Marth, tapping his feet. "I think I have something that will make you feel _much _better." He sat down next to her, stroking her hair gently.

"Oh? And what's that?", Zelda spat. She stared in front of her at the door of the dungeon, trying to ignore Marth's caressing touch.

"Your boyfriend.", he whispered in her ear.

Zelda gasped upon hearing this, but did her best not to show him her weak spot. Hoping he didn't sense her fear, she said, "For your information, _Marth_, Link is my husband. _Not_ my boyfriend." She made sure to say Marth's name with all hate as possible.

She looked over to him, very pleased to see that his grin had faltered to a frown. "Maybe so.", he said flatly. "The point is, that now I have him. Would you like to see?"

Zelda didn't even need to answer that question. Of course she wanted to see him!

Of course, with Marth, things could not go the way she would like to see Link.

Marth stood up and walked to the door, putting five fingers up before him. "Five minutes alone.", he said grinning, and walking out.

Without another word, Link was thrown into the dungeon, landing right next to Zelda. He looked beaten up and badly bruised, but it didn't seem to matter to him. All he could pay attention to was her.

"Zelda.", Link said, concerned. "Are you alright? Did he touch you?" He looked ready to kill, seeing her chained to the rocky wall. He inspected her, making sure she had not one scratch.

"I'm fine.", said Zelda, wishing she didn't have these chains to her wrists so she could just hold him. "What about you. What did they do to you!" Tears formed, welling up her eyes at the poor sight of him.

"Don't worry about me.", he insisted. "Just a little scratched up is all." He sat close to her, looking at her in the eyes. Immediately, he embraced her. "I'm so sorry."

Zelda let her tears flow freely down her cheeks. "No, I'm sorry.", she choked out. "I didn't tell you what I should have. Link I-"

"Shhh.", Link hushed her. "I know. I know about everything. Cremia gave me the potion."

She looked up at him, vision blurry from her tears. "Your…your not mad?", she stammered. "That I didn't tell you?"

Link smiled weakly. "Of course not.", he said, wrapping his arms around her. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm with you." He kissed her cheek, wiping the tears from her face gently, and embracing her once more.

Zelda welcomed the warmth from him. Even though it had only been a day or two, she had missed him holding her. Missed it _so_ much.

If only she could return the hug.

"No matter what happens Zel,", started Link. "I will always love you."

"Kiss me.", she whispered. She wanted to be close to him now. The only thing she wanted to do was be with him.

"Times up!", said Marth, walking into the room and grabbing Link by the neck before he could defend himself.

"Let go of him!", Zelda screamed as two of Marth's guards came into the room, taking Link from Marth, and chaining him to the opposite side of the room.

Shortly after, the guards left, leaving Marth to do his evil deeds. He grinned, seeing the hate held in Link's eyes.

"Linky, boy…", he exclaimed tauntingly. "Nice to see you so soon. I'm sure you noticed my change in attire. You were right. That cloak _was_ awfully hot."

Link glared at Marth, wanting to make him wish he were never born. If looks could kill, Marth would be sent to the depths of the underworld before you could say lickety-split.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case…

"So, it's true. There was no such person as Toby.", growled Link. "And _you_ were the nightly stalker."

Marth smiled evilly. "Yes, that's right.", he said, smiling even wider at the thought. "Toby was made up, and I was, in fact, the night attacker." He glanced over at Zelda, grinning.

She looked away, feeling ashamed of herself. Of course, he had to bring that up. There was no way to forget _that _night. Why did she have to be so stupid and walk by herself?

Marth swooped down to Zelda, lifting up her chin, looking over to Link. "She's very good, Link… But I suppose you knew that already. Don't you?"

Link clenched his fists, struggling to get out of his restraints.

Zelda couldn't bare to hear this. She was beginning to relive it all over again.

"Exceptional.", whispered Marth.

"Don't listen to him Zelda.", Link urged. "Not one word."

"And it wasn't just once you know.", he said. "That time in the woods? When you got 'attacked' by the wolfos. Yeah, I enjoyed that too."

This was news to Zelda _and_ Link… Well, not so much for Link. He was always suspicious of "Toby". Still, this had much effected the two. His words did everything that Marth wanted them to do. They dug down right to the bone.

"You bastard!", Link yelled , ready to explode from the wall. If there had been no chains, Marth would have been ripped to shreds.

"Well.", said Marth, mildly amused. "Is your blood boiling Link? Is it the fact that I hurt dear Zelda here, or is maybe because I got to her before you could."

If Link's blood hadn't been boiling already, it was defiantly now. He was trying so hard to get out of those chains that the nails on the wall, holding the bases, were having a hard time keeping intact.

Zelda was another story. All she wanted to do was disappear. Go into her little, dark world and cower there forever. She couldn't even look at Link.

"That's right Zelda.", said Marth, going at it again. "The one thing you ran away to protect was still taken away beneath your nose. Funny how fate catches up with you."

"Why are you doing this?", Zelda asked weakly, eyes streaming with tears. "Why are you so determined to ruin me?"

Marth swooped down to her again. This time a few inches from her face. "You want to know why Zelda?", he asked with a rage that hadn't been seen before. "Because I get my way. _All the time_."

"I was promised the King's daughter before I was able to read. To have you is my birthright.", he said angrily. "And when things don't go my way I take care of it. I teach them a lesson not to mess with me."

Marth ran a finger along Zelda's neck, swirling in little circles, and around her shoulder. "But you… you seem to not get the picture right away. No, you have to be _so_ stubborn don't you?"

Marth made sure that his voice was loud enough for Link to hear also. "I do this not for the pure satisfaction of seeing you in pain. I do this to teach you a thing or two. One of them being that men come first. I will not be tested by a woman, of any authority."

He spoke his words with such force that Zelda flinched at times. Marth stood back up, leaning against the wall. "Another of them being that _nothing_ is fair in life. No one gets what they want unless fighting for it. The bad always overcomes good. And the most important lesson of all is…"

He kneeled down, looking Link directly in the eyes. "This is not a fairytale. Fairytales don't exist outside the story book. Here_… _love doesn't always end happily ever after."

Marth broke eye contact with Link, turning his attention back to Zelda. "Don't you agree, princess?"

He took a strand of her hair, twirling it around with his finger. "After all. It was _your_ mother who died, leaving your father a pitiful, old man."

Seeing Zelda's expression go from numb to broken, Marth seized the advantage. "And you know what Zellie? You mother didn't die because of birth problems. She was murdered…right…in front…of you. While you were in sleeping in your crib."

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't understand how she did it and how she could do it with so much force, but she did.

Up went her knee, jamming it to Marth's nose, making him cry out in pain, staggering back into the middle of the dungeon. She was sure that the crunch she had heard was an indication she had broken it. She grinned, seeing it was his turn to feel pain.

Letting go of his nose to see blood pouring into his hand, he turned to her, glaring like there was no tomorrow. He raised his hand back, coming towards her , saying, "You little b-"

Luckily, he was quite distracted when, not Zelda, but Link used his feet to interfere. This time, making Marth fall flat on his face.

"That's it!", he roared, face red with anger. "It stops here. Now that you two are done playing your little games, I think its time for mine."

After gaining back his composure, Marth sat back beside Zelda, holding up her chin towards Link. "Zelda.", he said soothingly. "I told you the rules of this game. Why don't you enlighten Link for me?"

"_Never_.", Zelda spat.

"Oh but Zelda.", Marth said, making his way over to Link, and pulling out a nice, shiny dagger from his boot. Marth placed the dagger right along Link's neck, close enough to cut. Link made sure not to flinch. "We're already playing."

Zelda sucked in her breath, ready as ever to play along with his sick game. As long as it kept Link safe. "I have to do…anything.", Zelda chocked. A lump rose in her throat. "that this monster says or…" Zelda's voice trailed off. She couldn't handle this.

"Or what?", Marth urged, bringing the blade closer to Link's jugular.

"Or he dies.", Zelda cried out, shutting her eyes tightly. "He dies alright! I said it."

Marth pocketed the dagger with a victorious smile. "Very good!", he exclaimed, as if talking to a three year old. "Now that you all know the rules…"

He took his place next to Zelda again, placing a hand on her hip. "I think it's time to play."

He grinned widely to see that Link's look of hatred had deepened. "Don't do anything Zelda. I'd rather die than to watch you go through this."

But Zelda wouldn't have it. If anyone was supposed to walk out of this alive, it was Link. He had done nothing to get himself into this situation.

And he should have to do nothing to get himself out.

Marth bent Zelda's neck slightly, causing her hair to slide over, exposing her porcelain white neck to him. Marth slowly kissed her neck, trailing down to her shoulder, making sure to glance over at Link with every other kiss.

It was torture for both Link and Zelda.

Link because he couldn't bare to see this sorry excuse of a man, handling her like this.

And Zelda because Link, her only security in life, was forced to watch this, knowing that eventually, Marth would do the inevitable right in front of him.

Which scared her to death.

His hands, Zelda found, were way too curious and friendly for what should be expected. And he had just began to shove his mouth onto hers, to her utmost discomfort.

But if it was to save Link, the only thing she had, it was nothing but a small task. She had to suck it up. For his sake. All she could do was try to tune out on what was happening. And, of course, not dare look over at Link.

For she might not be able to handle seeing his heart shatter into a million pieces.

But just as Marth had slipped his filthy paws into Zelda's top, a loud rapping on the dungeon door was heard. Marth looked up with annoyance that he had been interrupted.

But when Marth answered the door to find that no one was there, he scratched his stupid head in bewilderment.

He turned back, closing the door, only to be made a fool again seconds later.

"Who's there?!", he yelled, swinging his head in all directions.

"Me!", yelled a feminine voice, jumping down from a ledge above the door, knocking Marth unconscious with a plank.

To Zelda and Link's surprise, it wasn't just Cremia who showed up to the rescue, but also Jesamay. She grinned at the lump of Marth.

"Hope we weren't too late.", said Cremia, running up to the chains and unlocking them.

"How-…how did you get in here?", Zelda asked, dumbfounded.

Of course, she should've realized already that the guards had not changed since her runaway. They were still, in fact, idiots.

"Did you actually think I returned the keys?", Jesamay said with a sly smile.

Once free, Zelda immediately ran to Link, embracing him tightly, resting her head against his chest. It felt wonderful just to hear his heart beating.

"Um…", Cremia cut in. "Sorry to break up the mushy moment…but" She pointed down towards Marth. "He won't be out forever."

"That's for sure.", said Link, frowning at the man. Quickly he got back up, grabbing the plank from Cremia's hands.

"No!", cried Jesamay, taking hold of the raised plank. "If you do that now, the king will think you were behind this all. He wouldn't believe anyone. Not even Zelda."

There was silence among the room. She _had_ made a point. For all the king knew, he could think that Zelda just fell in love with her kidnapper and was trying to protect him.

"So what do you suppose we do?", asked Link, angrily throwing the plank against the wall.

"He doesn't deserve to live!", argued Cremia. "He's committed various crimes!"

Yes, he had. But beating him to death, in Zelda's view, was too forgiving. He needed to _suffer._

"Leave him.", she ordered. "I need to speak to someone."

Zelda turned, walking towards the stairs. The group followed her closely. She knew exactly what she had to do, even thought it was the _last _thing she wanted to do.

..And that was to confront her father. About everything.

There was mixed emotions going through her right now. Excitement, guilt, anger, anxiousness… The list went on.

They quietly made their way up to the throne room unnoticed. She could already hear her father speaking to someone.

"Wait here.", Zelda told the group. "I need to do this alone."

She looked Link in the eyes. It would possibly be a while till she could reunite with him again. There was a lot of explaining to do.

He looked at her closely. His eyes were gentle upon her.

Quickly, Zelda kissed him shortly. "Wait outside for me.", she whispered. "I'll see you soon."

With that, she walked in to the throne room, carefully making sure she would not be seen until the right time, sneaking behind a statue.

She saw that he was alone with Impa before him. He looked weary, like he hadn't had sleep for awhile now.

"How is the preparation going?", he mumbled, not looking Impa straight in the eye.

"The statue is being made as we speak, your highness.", she said tonelessly.

"Please.", said the king, holding up his hand. "She wouldn't want you to call me that. She never liked titles."

Zelda found herself smiling weakly_. He remembered that._

I guess he paid more attention than she thought.

"I don't understand, Impa.", he said, sighing. "I tried so hard just to make her happy. Why did the goddesses do this to her?"

Sniffs echoed through the large cathedral room. Zelda downcast her eyes to the floor.

If only he knew how much better it would have been if she had handled the situation for herself.

But she didn't seem to be mad at her father, after all the things he had done, he only meant well.

Too bad he was so blind to see what was happening beneath his nose.

"The goddesses work in mysterious ways.", choked Impa. "If only we could understand."

"I should've done things differently.", he said to himself. "That boy… You know, that was the only time I could recall her being happy."

Zelda was now tearing up as well.

"I never got to really tell her, Impa.", he started. "That I loved her. I really did."

Zelda looked upward, wiping the tears from her eyes. Goddesses, she'd been waiting all her life to hear that.

Gathering up all her courage, she quietly walked out from her hiding place and up to the throne.

"Father."

* * *

Alright… I know. Another cliffy. 

(gets pushed off the edge by random reader and crashes at the bottom)

Ouch…

Now know… I'm only doing this cause, sadly, it is coming to an end and I don't want you to think its rushed.

Black Emerald Dawn: oh hey! haven;t seen ya in a while! :D ...thanx for reviewing!

kimahrigirl: thank you! :)

jade2824: the link is in my profile page here. i highly recommend deviantart if you want to post your pics, they have ALL art. :) that other site crashed i guess but since i joined DA, i haven;t looked back. i promise to comment you :D...thanx!

ArizonaGoddess89: yeas, you r right. But hey, i had a good run, im very happy at the responce it got so far. i enjoyed writnig this, thats all that matters :) ...haha... yeah, i've even considered revising the sucky chapters so it'll be better. as you can see, i've really changed since i started. thanx!

Linkygurl88 : haha..yes, i am :)...and it''ll stay that way till the end. thanx!

LadyAkki45: thanx! im glad u caught that! i went back and changed it.

zeldaisthebest: Thanx :D

Bvv: haha...picking the horse over the human...lol

Ria the Shiekah: Woo hoo! ....that reminds me...i neeed to get my permit...

Zelda: oh so you wanna play hard? (points her finger with sparks flying out) Lets's go!

Hyrule Master: thankyou! glad u understand. :)

dan heron: thanx!

Eva-Freak015: hmmm...u must be the one who pushed me of the cliff. lol

Hikashi Suzuki: thanx!

hope i didn't miss anyone..sry im rushing...


	26. Keep Holding on

Hey guys, I would've updated earlier, but there was a problem n I couldn't got on the site. :P

This is NOT the last chapter!!!!

* * *

Chapter 26

Keep Holding on

Zelda could hardly get a word in edgewise when she showed up in front of Impa and her father. First came the shock, then came the embrace, the crying, the questions, the talk of constant worry, and lastly, the demand for an explanation.

And so she did explain. Every little detail of her many months absence. It was not until she started to explain her memory gain that she revealed that the young man who had brought her on the journey was, in fact, Link himself. The boy she once knew as a child.

It wasn't a surprise to her to see the shocked faces of Impa and her father. Just knowing that the boy was still very much a resident of Hyrule was a surprise. The king had suspected he had ran away to another land to escape his execution, never to turn up again.

Then of course, Zelda had to explain that Link had also taken the potion Jesamay had given her.

She explained her friendship between the farm girl, Cremia, and her sister, Romani. She explained her investigations, the mysterious "Toby", and her night terror with the shadow man.

To the king's astonishment, she explained how Link and her gradually fell in love and were to be wed. And how the wedding was and the night of the reception where she was captured.

Everything seemed like a blur as Zelda spilled out all her secrets, moments, and events that happened. How could she not? In order for everything to make sense she needed to tell the whole truth. The painful truth.

She even had to explain the incident that happened just a few minutes ago, and what would have happened if Jesamay and Cremia hadn't snuck in.

Zelda, blubbering out her words now, was hardly able to speak.

"Marth has been deceiving you all along.", she explained. "He even told me that Mother did not die because of birth problems, but really was murdered just to set us up."

"He has lied about my kidnapping, he has ruined my life, taken advantage of me, and much more.", she cried hysterically. "He has been a rotten soul since the beginning. He must be condemned to execution."

There was a long, uneasy silence as the king took all what his daughter had said in. It was definitely overwhelming to hear this.

"So he shall.", murmured her father. "I just can't believe all this has happened."

But as this slowly came to a realization to him he soon became livid, rising to his feet.

"Where is this sorry excuse for a man?", he demanded to know. "He shall die at my hand."

Zelda was overjoyed to hear this, which was not something to be happy about often.

But in this situation, it was.

"You shouldn't worry about him.", said Zelda. "He will be out for a while in the dungeon's. You must meet my husband. I trust you'll give him your blessings."

The king had grimaced at the mention of 'husband'. "Zelda,", her father started. "You must understand that this is not easy for me to take. You have been gone for so long, and to hear you have married? You are the princess of Hyrule."

Zelda could not believe her ears. After all this, did he not trust her good judgment? She looked to Impa for help.

Impa downcast her eyes away from Zelda's pleading gaze.

She gathered herself up, standing her ground. "Yes Father. I have been wed. And I am the princess of Hyrule, but after what has happened, could you say things would be different of it were you?", she asked, trying to justify her actions.

"I know this, Zelda, but you have to take in consideration that one day, you will rule this country. Your _husband_ can't possibly be qualified to lead with you."

Had she just heard this? Was she hearing right?

Just before she showed herself, he had admitted that when she was with Link was the only happy time of her life. How could this be what he was saying?

"Link is the strongest person I know. He is strong enough to lead any country.", she exclaimed defensively. Her voice was shaky with every word.

"Is he?", her father said with skepticism.

I guess he had a right to be though, He was going to hand over the land to his runaway daughter and her husband in a few years. Course he had reason to doubt.

But Zelda didn't see things that way.

"Father,", she said in a serious manner, looking deeply into the king's gray eyes for some possible hope. "He is the one who stood by my when others did not. You have taken him away from me before. Don't to it again."

And with those words, her father's expression seemed to soften. She was right. Yes, Zelda had come back alive and well, but without her happiness there would be no point.

Hearing Zelda's story and everything she had to go through, hurt the king dearly. All the rough times that she underwent. But he noticed something that Zelda's always managed to make clear. That she was not alone. Link was always at her side to give her support and was the reason why she was alive in the first place.

And to hear this request from his daughter, the only thing she had ever asked him to do, made him see that this boy, no, _man_, was so very important to her, that he couldn't possibly take that away. Not this time.

The king took in a deep breath and said, "Let's see him then."

Zelda jumped up with a wide smile, hugging her father. "Thank you, thank you!", she exclaimed happily. "You won't regret this."

Zelda led them out to the side of the castle, where she told the group to wait for her. Briskly, the three made there way down the hall.

Zelda stopped before a large wooden door, leading outside. She placed her hand on the handle and looked up at her two guardian figures.

"Before we go, I just want to thank you, due to you understanding in this whole situation. I'm sorry I did what I did. It was foolish of me. You are too forgiving.", she said, trying to conceal the joy from her voice. "I love you both very much."

"We love you too princess.', said Impa, smiling for the first time in a while. "Let's see what you brought home now."

Zelda grinned, pushing the door open to reveal her three friends standing on a frost covered ground just yards in front of her. She expected them to cheer upon her arrival, but that didn't happen at the least.

The problem was, they didn't look too happy. More like nervous.

Zelda peered at them, still standing in the doorway, wondering why her friends held such fearful expressions.

"Zelda.", Link spoke up. "Stay where you are." His eyes gazed to the side of her. Something she did not see.

But Zelda didn't take the warning seriously. "What are you-"

Without taking more than one step outside, she was swept to the side by an unseen visitor.

Well, he was unseen, that is, until she was pulled from her step and dragged in front of him with a blade to her neck.

The group froze in horror, while Impa and Zelda's father ran out to see that Marth, accompanied with a fairly large bump to his head, was holding Zelda against him, threatening to kill.

"Don't move any step closer.", he spat, backing away to the side. "We have some matters to discus."

"Put her down!", ordered the king. "Put her down this instant!"

The King, along with Link and Impa, looked ready to attack at any moment. They watched carefully as Marth made his way around the group. His back was now towards the path to Hyrule fields. A perfect run for it.

"I don't think you understand the situation here, you highness.", said Marth, grinning widely. "I have all the power in my hands at the moment. Why do you think I would give that up?"

"Have you know, your facing death.", growled the king.

Marth chuckled at the king's measly threat. "I am not afraid of death. I know what my consequences are, thank you very much."

"What is it that you want?", he wanted to know. "We can make a trade."

Marth tightened his grip around Zelda, making her heart race faster with every breath. She could feel the large blade along her neck. Cold to the touch due to the winter temperatures, but still sharp as ever. It was enough to make anyone nervous.

"I want what I traveled here for, your highness. I want your daughter.", he said, followed by a kiss to her neck. He could see Link's anger grow as he taunted him a little more. "And I want him."

Marth pointed his sword at Link. "This fellow was a dead man before he even knew what he got himself into.", said Marth. "I believe we don't let escaped convicts of f the hook."

"The only escaped convict here is you.", Zelda retorted through gritted teeth.

Marth smiled, raising the blade back to her neck. "Tsk, tsk, tsk.", said Marth, looking up towards Impa. "Didn't you ever teach this tramp some manners you old hag?"

Impa's fists tightened, threatening to let go at any time now.

"And didn't your father teach you the right way to fight a girl?", Cremia spoke out, defending her friend. "Look's to me that you gave up pretty easily in that dungeon."

Marth frowned, turning his gaze on Cremia. "What do you know, country trash?", Marth spat. "After I'm done here, I will make sure you'll pay for interfering."

"Do you actually think your getting out of this alive?", Jesamay screeched. "Your never going to get away with this!"

"Actually I will.", said Marth, sure of himself. "The Hylian guards know nothing about this incident, all of Hyrule already thinks that Zelda is dead, the king will say nothing because I have his daughter, and the rest of you witnesses will be killed off. My plan is perfect."

"That,", Jesamay said with a smirk. "is where your wrong."

Marth rolled his eyes, bored with this conversation. "How do you figure?", he asked.

"Because.", Jesamay said, taking a bottle from her dress pocket. A bottle with a certain fairy in it.

She held it up in her hand, quite proud of her discovery. "It's mighty hard to kill an immortal. And since you pretty much destroyed your trust with her, I don't think it will be much of a hassle for her to tell the authorities."

"You fool." Marth laughed. "Nobody will listen to a stupid fairy. They will think she lies."

"Maybe in Termina.", Link dove in. "But in Hyrule, fairies are the most respected creatures here. And we know fairies can't tell lies."

"Well, well, well, aren't we the one to be a hypocrite.", said Marth. "Last time I checked, you'd be the last to trust this vile globe of bull. Are we defending her now?"

"_Never_.", growled Link. "She will never be trusted with me, but if you do kill us, she will certainly go to someone. You have no escape. Now let Zelda go."

"What makes you think any of this will change my mind?", he said, laughing. "If you let Navi out, I will slit her throat for sure."

"Hey!"

"What now!", Marth groaned, turning to see who was behind him.

This was her chance. With one swift move, Zelda slammed her foot against Marth's, making him cry out, setting her free.

Zelda ran to Link, who took hold of her, saying, "It's a good thing you have so many friends."

Zelda looked to see who had called out behind her and found it was Romani, who was now tackling a distracted Marth down to the snowy, cold ground. But it didn't last long, since Marth, being the strong guy he was, turned over, pinning Romani to the ground.

"That's it!", he yelled. "It's time to stop fooling around." He took out a horn from within his pockets and blew hard into it.

The sound echoed through the quiet land. And then it was silent. All too silent to be normal.

Marth lifted himself off of Romani, and looked as if he were waiting for something.

Then they heard it. Marth ran off toward the fields, where the sound of marching feet were heard.

Zelda glanced nervously towards Link for some answers. He stood there for a moment, thinking.

Link turned to the king. "Get as many guards as you can and bring them to the fields. Were following him.", he said.

With that, the king and Impa went back into the castle to gather up some fighters. Cremia went to go help up Romani and Jesamay looked questionably to Link.

"What is that about?", she asked.

Link looked over towards the fields. "I have a feeling something big is going to happen."

"What?", Zelda wanted to know.

"I think our buddy Marth has some old friends in Hyrule.", Link said dryly. "Come on."

The group ran down the direction where Marth fled, being greeted by a not so welcoming crowd, and Math was standing in front of it.

"You've got to be kidding me.", gaped Romani.

"Uh, Zelda.", Link asked.

"Yeah?", she replied, staring at a few dozen of dog-like creatures.

"Remember when you saw me all beat up in the dungeon?", he said. His voice far off.

"Uh huh.", she nodded.

"Yeah, well, that's the reason why I was all beat up when you saw me.", he said pointing at the monsters.

"oh…"

Now how in the world Marth managed to control these creatures was a mystery, but their biggest priority now, was that they get rid of them, and take care of Marth.

Zelda heard the Hylian army coming up behind them. She turned around to see her father ready to bring on the fight.

"Last chance, your highness.", Marth called. "Give Zelda and lover boy to me and I'll be on my way."

"Never.", yelled the king, then he ordered his men to attack. "I always needed an excuse to get rid of those ugly monsters anyway."

Zelda stood still, looking up at Link as dozens of men flew passed them.

"What do you think of me becoming princess again?", she asked, staring into his eyes.

Link was surprised by this question. "I thought you never wanted to see this place again.", he said with a grin.

"Well, if it involves you, I think I'll be able to manage.", she said, taking his hand, swinging it by her side.

Link smiled. The smile that always made her melt. It was nice to see that after being stuck in a dungeon for two days. "Whatever makes you happy."

"It does.", she said with a smirk. "Because this time, your not going anywhere." She kissed him on the cheek, and turned to where Marth was standing. "Okay, now let's give that man was he deserves."

With that, the two made there way through the crowd, careful not to be attacked, which wasn't a problem since they were all busy with someone else, and right up to where Marth was.

Marth, surprisingly, dropped his blade and began to run. He didn't get very far though, because Link caught him by his collar, dragging him to a less active spot.

It just goes to show, Marth is a big coward when people aren't tied up, unconscious, or under his control.

"What's wrong Marth?", Link taunted. "I swear you were just ready to fight me a few minutes ago."

Link was finally ready to blow some steam off this guy. For months he wanted to bash "Toby" for some unknown reason, and this time, Zelda was there to cheer him on.

He gladly shoved Marth down to the ground, putting his foot down on his chest, just to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. Link frowned down at the pitiful prince.

"Marth, Marth, Marth…", Link said. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

Zelda had to admit, she never saw Link mad. I guess there was never a reason though, since it was only them together most of the time. So you could imagine how weird it was to see him about to beat Marth up.

Link took out his sword, aiming it to the prince. "Now. Let's start off at your first mistake. When you ruined our childhood. _Her_ childhood."

How sweet. He was going to beat a man to a pulp to defend her. Link was such a charmer.

Link gabbed Marth, making him stand up. Marth didn't dare move.

Link took his first hit, bashing Marth's already broken nose with his fist.

Marth staggered back for a moment, then looked up at Link with anger. "You.", he said gravely, getting up from his placed and charging at Link.

Link blocked his attack, grabbing his shirt, and pushing him down. He swooped down and began to make a punching bag out of Marth. With every hit, Marth grunted in pain.

But Link stopped, when he took a blow to the stomach, courtesy of Marth's foot, making Link recoil.

Marth quickly got to his feet, taking out a dagger from his belt. "You will pay.", he said angrily.

Link stood his ground, unfazed by the weapon in his hand. Without another thought, he lifted his sword, ready for anything. "I wouldn't try anything stupid.", he warned.

But, being a stupid prince, Marth did. He charged at Link thrashing out at him, giving Link a few cuts on the arm. Link came back at him with much more power, giving Marth deep gashes to the legs.

The two fought back and forth, showing Link that Marth was a worthy fighter. Marth finally managed to cut Link enough so that he, himself, had some time to recover.

But Link came just before Marth was able to strike again, putting them back into battle.

There was a point where Link dropped some of his weapons, and Marth got a hold of a sword. Without time to spare Marth plunged the sword into Link's shoulder.

Zelda screamed out, going to Link to help him.

She kneeled down next to him, giving him support.

"Link.", she exclaimed. "Let me help."

"No, Zel.", he groaned. "Go."

"No.", Zelda shook her head. "I won't."

Link's eyes widened as he yelled for her to move.

At the last second, Zelda did as told, making Marth run into Link's blade, not being able to stop.

Marth gasped in pain, feeling the blade through his middle. Slowly he fell to the floor, holding his stomach, trying to keep himself from bleeding to death. His breath was labored and slow.

Link dropped his sword, quite satisfied. "Damn you to hell, Marth.", he said, spitting at his dying opponent. "Goddesses know that's where you belong after your life of wrongness."

Marth just looked up at the two, smiling to himself. "You will regret this."

Zelda took Link close to her, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "We did it.", she said smiling. She looked around the fields. Almost all of the creatures were dead, and the one's that weren't were being taken care "Now nothing can go wrong."

Link backed up in pain, lifting a hand to his wound. "Yeah.", he said, gritting his teeth together from the pain. "Now I just need to get this healed."

"We'll do that.", said Zelda. "Now how do you feel about being king?"

"Hmmm…", Link said, pretending to be in deep thought. "Do I get to have the beautiful Queen that stands before me?"

"I think you do.", said Zelda with a smirk. "now-"

Zelda stopped in mid sentence, sucking in all her breath. She suddenly felt immense pain in her ribs.

"Zelda?', Link asked, trying to see what was wrong.

Zelda lifted a shaky hand to her side, finding something pointy sticking out from it. Something that certainly wasn't supposed to be there.

She felt warm blood trickle into her hands, sticky and thick. Slowly, she lowered her head down to see that an arrow had impaled her just below her chest.

"Goddesses", Link cried, taking hold of her to keep her standing. She lifter her hand onto his untouched shoulder and gripped it tightly, begging to feel the arrow.

Link lowered her carefully, letting her sit on the ground. He looked up to see the supposed dead Marth, taking his last breath with a grin. With a wave of his hand, he became lifeless.

He had used Link's bow and arrow, that had dropped when they were fighting, and shot Zelda when they weren't looking.

"Zelda.", Link said. "Zelda, don't worry, we can get this fixed."

Zelda smiled weakly and said, "No, I don't think we can Link."

"Don't say that.", he begged. His voice was nervous, ready to crack. "We're going to get you all better. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried.", she whispered. "Link, it's okay. Really. Calm down."

"What's okay Zel?", he asked hysterically. "Don't think your going to give up now. Your stronger than that."

"Link, I love you.", she said. "Remember that always."

She had one arm dangled around his shoulder. There faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath, which were coming out in large, visible puffs. Zelda shivered from the cold.

"It's freezing out here.", she pointed out, beginning to look pale.

Link's eyes began to well up. He smiled weakly for her. "Yeah, it is. We should get you inside."

Snow began to fall over them, making everyone on the field stop.

Cremia, who was far off, standing with her sister, turned to see Zelda lying down with Link to hold her. She gasped at the sight, grabbing her sister, telling her to look. Tears fell down the young redhead's cheeks.

"No Link.", she said softly. "It's too beautiful out here."

"Zelda. We need to get help. I'm sure we can get that out.", he said, his voice cracking with every word, as tears began to fall down his face.

"Shhh.", Zelda hushed, shaking her head. "It is alright. I finally got what I was living for… I finally found you. That was all I needed."

"No.", Link said shaking his head. "No, it's not."

"I'm happy now that I know that someone _does_ love me.", she said, lifting her head up just to meet his lips. "I can go a happy, married woman."

At that, Link broke down. "No Zelda.", he managed to say between sobs. "Your going to make it. I love you. Just keep holding on."

Zelda smiled again, a sort of dazed smile, and then she began to sing.

"Where did I go right. How did I get you? How come all this blue sky is around me, and you found me…", she sang. By now, she too was crying. Crying for him.

Link buried his head to her neck as she sang with her angelic voice, trying to make the best of what was happening.

"Where did I go right? How did I get you?… I don't know how I did, but somehow now I do-" Zelda's voice became softer until she was barely able to hear.

"I love you."

* * *

....honestly...if there are any mispellings in here i couldn't care less. it took WAY too long to write this. (falls asleep)

Omg….what happens???? Stay tuned…

Youwouldkillforthis : yes.. I am J

anime/videogame freak: okay here it is

ArizonaGoddess89: haha…yeah, either that or Cremia is one tough cookie.

Fury : ok…he's finally dead…

Snowyflakes: so very sry. Hopefully your ego will be spared in the future. :D

zelda-chic04: y thank you. I am very proud of my story :D

Forlorn Rain: eeepp … well, I am a hopeless romantic too….but as you can see I am also a dramatic one at that

Hyrule Master: well…I think they might be the same, honestly, Marth is just the character everyone rips from Melee to be the bad guy…thank you…villains are my specialty :P

LadyAkki45: uhg,…well…now I feel dumb…lol :D…I never recheck that thing because I always spell it wrong and it just so annoys me.

warriorlink89: thanx

Bvv : haha… (runs away, afraid you'll kill me next)

Eva-Freak015: yup… :d here's another for good luck :P

kimahrigirl: than you

jade2824: (hands update to jade) here take it…. :P

Hikashi Suzuki: he's in LOZ cuz…umm… well, I guess cuz he's in SSB and he can fit in cuz he's a prince….lol…best I can tell ya

Black Emerald Dawn: thanx

The Gemini Sage: If there was one reason to write this story, it would be that. Thankyou! I'm glad that your so attached to the characters that it can alter emotion

Linkygurl88 : thanx

dan heron: yeah..I love her character. She's so mysterious

Nessa-Cuthalian: omg I'm soooo sry! I didn't mean it honestly…actually, I missed a lot. Lol…but thanx…(takes cookie and eats it….gives a whole new batch to Nessa) forgive me??? :D

I'm very curious to see your reactions…


	27. Over

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderfully written and conveniently related song Over, sung by Lindsey Lohan.

and if you didn't know already, i don't own zelda. :P

* * *

Chapter 27

Over

Link stood unmoving, waiting for the others to take his side. All was quiet. Snow fluttered down softly to the ground. There was no wind.

Link could hear someone approaching now. The snow crunched beneath their steps.

Now beside him, she placed a gentle hand on his bandaged shoulder. He smiled weakly, acknowledging her presence. Neither spoke.

Another person approached to the opposite side of him, silent as the first visitor.

"Thanks for being here.", he said to the two, breaking the silence. "It means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else.", said the redhead to his left. "I just wish it didn't have to turn out this way."

The three stood without words for a long while until Cremia spoke again.

"Link.", she said. "I'm going to stay a few weeks at my cousin's ranch. I'll be there tonight. Mal's holding a memorial dinner for her."

"Alright.", Link said distantly.

"You don't have to go if you don't want.", she added. "I know all this must be very hard."

"_No, no_.", Link insisted. "I'm coming." He attempted to smile.

Cremia sniffled, taking Link into a hug. "Take care of yourself now." Her voice was shaky but calm.

"I'll see you later.", he whispered, letter her go.

Cremia walked off, disappearing down the path and out of Kakariko Village Graveyard.

Only Link and the other woman were left.

She looked up at the statue before them.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?", Jesamay said out loud. "They did a wonderful job."

Link studied the statue. It was Zelda, life size, wearing a long, billowing gown, with large angel wings attached to her back.

She was smiling down at him, yet her eyes held an untold sadness. Her stone hair flowed back in a wind that only she seemed to be effected by. Yes, it was beautiful.

But it was not comparable to the real Zelda that he loved.

"It doesn't come close to her.", he pointed out. "Nothing ever will."

"True.", Jesamay agreed sadly.

"Whatever happened to Navi?", Link asked, changing the subject.

"She has been banished.", Jesamay replied simply.

"That's good.", said Link. He sighed, trying to think of things to say. Anything to get the painful situation off his mind.

"So,", Link started. "How did you know so much about us. Did you watch us or something?"

"Yes, I did.", replied Jesamay. "After being banished from Hyrule, because of saving you, I began to work as a spy of Termina, and secretly Hyrule."

"Why?", he asked.

"Well, I was interested in Hyrule's affairs and it was an excuse to keep an eye on you two."

"I understand."

"I was obviously nervous when I found that you two met again.", Jesamay went on. "I knew it was a bad idea."

"Did you predict that something this bad would happen?"

"I considered it. Only as a worst case scenario though. That's why I wanted to keep you two apart in the fist place." , Jesamay explained.

And it made so much sense why Jesamay tried so hard to give him that potion all those years ago now. She had done it in consideration of the future. If she didn't do it then, she knew that eventually someone would get hurt.

And that's exactly what had happened.

"Thanks for trying to save her.", he said. "Your very smart."

"Yeah.", she sighed.

Link looked down to Zelda's plaque that was at the angel's feet.

It said:

Here lies Zelda Serenity Harkinian

Of Royal blood.

Princess of Hyrule. Princess of Destiny

A loving daughter, friend, and wife

May she soar high among the heavens and let the goddesses guide her to paradise.

Her story will be told through generations.

Link was glad to see the word "wife" etched into the stone. Zelda would be happy with that. Even if it still had her maiden name there, it didn't matter. The point was that she was acknowledged as someone's wife.

Jesamay broke the silence saying, "Link, it's getting awfully cold out here. I think we should make our way to the ranch."

"You go ahead.", he said, staring at the plaque. "I'll be there soon."

"But, Link, you'll catch your death out here.", she scowled.

"That might not be such a bad thing.", he said. Then seeing her shocked expression, he added, "Don't worry, I'll follow in a few minutes."

"Alright.", she sighed, hugging him goodbye, and making her way into town.

Link stood there for what seemed like hours, just looking up at the statue.

"You were so perfect.", he whispered. "Why was it you that had to leave?"

Link tightened the hold of the flowers in his hand. They were roses. White roses.

Not being able to handle it anymore, he dropped down to the ground, letting tears fall from his eyes.

She didn't deserve this at all. She was supposed to live. They were supposed to be together forever. Why did the goddesses have to be so unfair to snatch her away like that?

She had died right there. Right in his arms. Her last words would be remembered till the day he died. "I love you", they were.

They had gone through so much. They were so perfect together.

They had plans. They were going to have a family. They were going to rule the land together. They were going to be happily in love.

He still couldn't believe this had happened. Holding her and seeing her slip away didn't seem to be convincing enough. She just wasn't gone. She just couldn't be.

Even after watching the burial today couldn't make him let go.

He just wished, _hoped_, she would wake up and run to him. Run to him and let him take her in his arms and never let go. And then everything would be perfect again.

But, no_. He _had to ruin it. _He_ had to kill her out of pure pettiness.

He won. He got what he wanted. If he didn't get Zelda, no one could. And he made sure of it with his last breath.

Now Link was left with nothing. If Zelda wasn't with him, his life was worth nothing.

Even if the king had given him knighthood, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that everyone was there to support him. Cremia, Jesamay, Romani….he didn't care.

Marth had claimed this was to teach them a lesson. The lesson that life wasn't fair. Not everyone gets what they want.

Zelda was gone. Link was empty. Marth was dead.

There was a single breeze lingering among the quiet grave, lightly brushing against Link's cheek, wiping away his tears.

Angel kisses.

_Someday_. Someday they would be reunited. And then they would be able to start where they left off. _Someday_, everything will be right again.

Until then, Link would have to live normally. Until this pain was lifted from his chest and he was able to rest. Rest with the one he loves.

Death was just the beginning. Another chance. Yes, _someday…_

But for now, he would have to wait. And she would have to also. Which seemed to be like an eternity until then. 

Indeed, Marth was right

_Love doesn't always end happily ever after…_

* * *

_I watched the walls around me crumble…  
But it's not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption…  
So take it while it lasts, cause it will end  
My tears are turning into time I've wasted  
Trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' 'bout you  
Honestly, tell me that it's over  
As if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go…  
Don't want to be the last to know_

_I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time  
You're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel, the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time I've wasted  
Trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you_

_Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' 'bout you  
Honestly, tell me that it's over  
As if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go, yeah I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know…  
My tears are turning into time I've wasted  
Trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you  
Honestly, tell me that it's over  
As if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if were not in it together_

_Tell me that its over…  
Honestly, tell me  
Honestly, tell me  
Don't tell me that it's over  
Don't tell me that it's over_

* * *

_Last notes:_

_I will not be responding to the reviews this time. I thank all of you for reviewing and supporting me. You don't know how much it all means to me. I mean, I never thought of attracting this many readers. I love ya guys! I really hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you like the ending. Sorry some of you might not be happy with the way it ended but I have no regrets. I am 100 sure this is the way I want it to be._

_On the lighter thought, if you like my reading my stuff and want some cheering up, I have a happy humorous story right now. It's called Learning to Let Go: Grow up. If you like cute lil situations that make you smile, please check it out._

_See ya!_

_Babydoll_


	28. Sanity's Edge sequel

Hey guys. Not many people actually know this, so I'll juss say it. There IS a sequel to Runaway! I've recently had reviews about people not knowing this, so if you still check this, which I doubt, but hope, you know it now : ) … so please go check it out!

Here's the teaser… just go to my profile and check out the story "Sanity's Edge"

See ya!

* * *

There are times when you doubt reality…  
… and there are times when you think it's all a dream…  
… but there are seldom times when you question your own sanity…

Some things are meant to be forgotten.  
Then there are some things that you just can't put behind you…

"_I know you loved my daughter so very much, and when I saw you two together, you were the happiest of couples. I can tell that you have not been that happy since that day."  
"With all do respect, Sir, I have to argue that and say I am alright_."

"_It's not that easy to let her go… She died in my arms_"…

No matter how hard you try…

"_She misses you dearly, you know_."

"_The monster, he's all around. Sometimes he follows me…and then others, he goes away somewhere_."

"_He wants to kill me_."…

When people die…  
They haven't necessarily disappeared…

"_Get out, get out, get out_!"

"_Where did you learn that song?"  
"I just know it_"…

"_I've heard things. Unexplainable things since I've moved in there."  
"Listen to yourself! You sound crazy. Please, stop this nonsense! She's gone!" _

"Your only hurting yourself."

"I love you."

Perhaps our minds play tricks on us to help us cope from a tragedy…

"_Why now? Why not before? What is happening to me?" _

"Does he want to make me suffer, kill me slowly? What!"

"What is that?.. Do you hear it?"  
"Yes, it…it sounds like… singing?"

Perhaps… its is all in our heads…  
For a broken heart may not mend in the sanest of ways…

"_Stop! Just stop this! It's ridiculous!"  
"I know it's real! Don't say I'm playing games!" _

"Goodbye…"

Or perhaps… Its just a horrific form of reality…  
And your really not crazy at all...

_"…Where did I go right? How did I get you?…" _

"He plans to kill us all."

"What does he want!"  
…."Revenge."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

" Don't you remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"Love doesn't always end happily ever after…."

There are times when youdoubt reality….  
… and there are times when you think it's all a dream…  
… but there are seldom times when you question your own sanity…

Now…  
is that time…

* * *

Curious? Go ahead, read the story: ) 


End file.
